


Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

by Lumendea



Series: Legacy of the Bad Wolf [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler has been living in her alternate world for five years until she encounters the weeping angels who send her back to November 1, 1913 before the split of the parallel universes.  John/Rose/Ten Reunion story, AU Human Nature and Family of Blood.  Originally completed in 2007 and now being revised and reposted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weeping Angels

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter One: Weeping Angels

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Almost five years old and this remains one of my most recommended stories. Thank you to all the longtime fans of this story. I am cleaning it up and doing a little expansion so it matches my current writing style a bit better. If you are reading it for the first time then please remember that it was written during season three so Journey’s End had not yet happened.

……………….

 

Senior Torchwood Agent Rose Tyler breathed in the fresh earthy smell of the grass as she sat down on one of the low benches of the park. She pushed a few of her dark blonde hair from her face and sighed softly. Taking a walk instead of going out to lunch was proving to have been a good idea despite it leaving her with her thought. A morning storm had cleansed the earth making it smell so alive.

 

Rose pulled out a small sandwich from her bag and unwrapped it as she looked around the park. It was close to Torchwood and she had often retreated here from work over the course of the last five years, but something new caught her eye today. It was a statue on the other side of the flower gardens and was about human height, but she couldn’t quite make out the shape of it. Rose stood up from the bench, still nibbling on her sandwich and walked toward it.

 

Rose blinked in surprise at the appearance of the odd new statue when she could see it clearly. It was a full sized angel in a draping robe with feathered wings but held its face in its hands as if crying. Turning slightly, Rose could see three almost identical statues only a few feet away. She shrugged off the odd additions to the park and turned to start back to work. Suddenly, a cold rush overtook her and she slammed her eyes shut, dropping her purse in the process.

 

Falling was the only thing she was aware of. Ice was washing over her and Rose couldn’t breathe at all. Then it all stopped as suddenly as it had started and her legs gave out underneath her. Rose sucked in a greedy breath and shuddered as the cold began to dissipate from her body. Opening her eyes, unsure of when she’d closed them, Rose found herself in some sort of field.

 

Rose leapt to her feet and spun in place as she tried to take it all in. She was no longer in the central London park but was instead in a large open farm field. A scarecrow hung not ten meters from her and Rose could make out only a few small buildings nearby. After taking a deep breath, Rose took another look around and recognised that her location had completely changed. London was gone, the statues were gone and even the purse that had fallen to her feet was gone. Rose pulled her black suit coat tighter around herself to fight the early morning chill.

 

“Oi, what are you doing out here my field?” A masculine voice called out suddenly to her right.

 

Turning, Rose saw a heavyset man in a brown suit. Judging from his clothing, Rose was already beginning to guess that something had gone very wrong with her lunch hour. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she started moving toward the man, grateful that she was at least wearing sensible shoes.

 

“I’m sorry sir could you tell me where I am?” Rose asked as politely as she could manage.

 

The man baulked at her question for a moment before he answered her, “You’re near Farringham miss.” The look of shock on Rose’s face must have alerted him that she wasn’t just an insane woman standing around in a man’s suit since he asked, “Are you quite all right?”

 

Rose shook her head and looked around before asking, “Pardon me sir but what is the date and year?”

 

 

The man raised his eyebrows high at the woman’s question but answered gently, not wanting to alarm the clearly ill woman, “November 1, 1913.”

 

“And I’m near Farringham?” Rose repeated uneasily, biting her bottom lip.

 

His whole bearing changed as he said, “Yes miss now come along, it is clear you need some rest and warming up.”

 

The gentleman gently took her arm and began to lead her towards a well-trod dirt road running along the field. Rose nodded to him as her mind raced. She was almost a hundred years in the past and couldn’t be certain what universe she was in. They’d never been certain how that all worked and she doubted she’d get an answer now. The safest option was to play the part of a woman in need of help until she found the source of or a solution to her problem. She whispered an apology to her mother under her breath for vanishing again as she allowed the man to lead her toward his home.

 

“I am Mister Clarke,” her escort suddenly offered as they walked slowly. “Might I inquire your name and where you are from?” He asked politely.

 

Taking a moment to think, Rose came to a fast decision to fake it and answered, “My name is Rose . . . ” she trailed off, “ . . . I think but I can’t remember anything.”

 

Her guide stopped suddenly and exclaimed, “Nothing?”

 

Rose meekly shook her head and looked down at her clothes, “I can’t even recall how I came to be in these clothes or in your field.”

 

Looking back at her Mister Clarke gently said, “Well don’t worry my home is just a little further. My wife will get you cleaned up and warm. The school has a nurse, I’m sure she’ll take a look at you since our village’s doctor is travelling.”

 

Nodding Rose put on a genuinely grateful face as she replied, “I cannot thank you enough for your help.”

 

Mister Clarke straightened up and firmly informed her, “I’m a gentleman Miss Rose.”

 

They walked in silence until they reached a small house at the junction of two fields. It was an old stone building with ivy growing on one side and surrounded by a small yard. Smoke was curling up from the chimney which only made the place seem all the more charming and invited to Rose. The chill of however she’d been pushed through time was still clinging to her bones.

 

Mister Clarke opened the door and motioned Rose inside. She sighed in relief as she stepped into the warm air and felt it start to seep into her body. A middle-aged woman with dark brown hair piled atop her head stepped into the main room, her eyes widening at the sight of Rose. Mister Clarke cleared his throat to regain his wife’s attention.

 

“Anne,” Mister Clarke said with an air of importance, “I found this girl out in the fields, clean her up while I fetch the school’s nurse to look her over.”

 

Anne nodded to her and held out a hand to Rose as Mister Clarke turned and left the house. Rose blushed as the woman’s eyes swept over her pants suit. Travelling with the Doctor it always seemed like only this era had problems with her wearing the wrong thing.

 

Seeing the look Anne shook her head and said, “I’d say the first thing is to get you into some civilised clothes and burn those horrid things.”

 

Nodding quickly in agreement, Rose commented, “I do wish I knew how I came to be wearing them.”

 

Anne raised an eyebrow in alarm and replied, “Goodness don’t you know Miss . . . ”

 

“Rose, my name is Rose.” Rose gave an exaggerated sigh, “That seems to be the only thing I remember. I’m not even sure where I’m from.”

 

Anne’s face instantly morphed into a gentle and concerned look as she pulled Rose gently into a bedroom and pulled a dress out from an old wardrobe in the corner set up next to a changing screen. The room was dim with the curtains drawn and seemed quite stuffy and deserted. None the less, Anne held the dress up with a soft smile.

 

“It’s nothing fancy Rose, one of the dresses my daughter left here before her marriage,” Anne informed her. “She married a well-educated lad only a few months back. He is in the army so she’s far away with him now.”

 

Rose nodded as she stepped behind the changing screen with the clothes, listening to the woman’s voice distantly. What she really wanted to know was what had thrown her from 2012 back to 1913 and how she could get home.

 

………………

 

 

Smiling, Martha Jones looked up as Professor John Smith walked past her and Jenny in the school’s main hall. Her fingers were clenched around the scrubbing brush and her knees were aching, but she couldn’t help but take in the sight of him. A sharp nudge from Jenny brought Martha out of her thoughts of the Doctor and his temporary human alter ego, John Smith.

 

“Head in the clouds, that one,” Jenny remarked with a smile. “Don't know why you're so sweet on him.”

 

“He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being-” Martha explained as she motioned to her face with a hand but Jenny just smiled warmly.

 

“A Londoner?”

 

“Exactly!” Martha laughed, “Good old London town.”

 

Two senior boys walking past, Baines and Hutchinson, stopped and looked down at them. “Ah, now then, you two,” Baines said raising an eyebrow causing them to look up at them. “You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone into it.”

 

“Yes sir sorry sir,” Martha replied quickly.

 

Hutchinson opened his mouth to make some remark when the door of the school opened and Mister Clarke entered. Baines straightened and turned to the man who merely glanced at the young man, seemingly dismissing him.

 

“I need to speak with your headmaster and the school nurse,” Mister Clarke barked at Baines.

 

“Of course sir. I’ll fetch the Headmaster at once,” Baines agreed before he looked down at Martha. “You girl fetch the nurse.”

 

Martha ignored his tone of voice, deciding instead to answer to the urgency of Mister Clark’s voice. It still stung of course, but she’d had much worse. She tossed her cleaning rag into the bucket and took off up the stairs. It only took her moments to reach the nurse’s office and Martha knocked sharply on the door. A voice answered for her to come in a moment later.

 

Stepping into the small room, Martha gave the blonde woman seated at the desk a respectful nod. The woman lifted the pen she’d been using off the journal page and gave Martha her full attention.

 

“Sorry Matron Redfern but a man from the village has arrived, it seems he needs to speak with you,” Martha informed her quickly. “He’s down in the main hall ma’am.”

 

Matron Redfern nodded sharply; putting down the pen she had been holding and closing the journal in front of her. She breezed past Martha quickly and down the hall. Martha followed her quickly, barely noticing the door of John Smith’s room opening as he looked out.

 

They arrived back in the main hall in time for Martha to see Mister Clarke shaking the Headmaster’s hand. She had to wait for the Matron to reach the bottom of the stairs but slipped to the side so she could listen in out of the way.

 

“Sorry to disrupt your school Headmaster but a strange ill girl was found in my fields this morning and Doctor Adams is in London. I was hoping your nurse could take a look at the girl.”

 

“Of course Mister Clarke,” Matron Redfern replied as she moved over to join the two men. “Where is the girl?”

 

“I left her in the care of my wife,” Mister Clarke explained. “She was in a frightful state when I left her, seems she can’t remember anything but her name.”

 

“She may be in shock,” Matron Redfern informed him with a thoughtful look, “I’ll be but a moment.”

 

Clutching her skirts, Matron Redfern rushed up the stairs to the infirmary to collect a few things. Martha looked after her with worry; in a village like this, strangers could mean the family had arrived.

 

“Is it just the one girl sir?” Martha asked making both gentlemen frown at her. “I mean no offence,” she quickly added, “But is it possible she was travelling with others.”

 

Mister Clark seemed to consider this for a moment before saying to the Headmaster, “It seems likely if there was an accident nearby it is our duty to assist.”

 

“You’re welcome to bring the girl here to the infirmary to stay until Doctor Adams returns,” the Headmaster agreed with a nod. “Matron Redfern will tend to her and still be available should the students require her. I will take some of the older boys out and check the area. If this woman was travelling with others who are injured then we will find them.”

 

 

Mister Clarke seemed rather happy with that arrangement as Matron Redfern returned with her medical bag, dressed in a coat and hat.

 

“Do you have what you need Matron Redfern?” The Headmaster questioned gently, Matron Redfern nodded to the Headmaster. “Excellent, now if the patient is fit you will return with her here. Until Doctor Adams returns, we will help see to her health and safety.”

 

“Of course sir,” Joan answered with a nod stepped up to the main doors.

 

With a nod to the Headmaster, Mister Clarke stepped out of the nurse’s way to allow her to leave the building. Martha peered out through the main door and watched as Mister Clarke escorted Matron Redfern to a small one horse cart. He offered her his hand and helped her climb up onto the seat before climbing up himself.

 

“It is a short ride matron,” Mister Clarke informed her and then they were on their way.

 

Sighing, Martha returned to helping Jenny clean up the main hall before withdrawing to the kitchen to take the midday meal to the teachers. She couldn’t shake the bad feeling brewing in her stomach. Shock after an accident was certainly possible, but the timing was a bit much. Martha picked up John Smith’s tray as soon as it was ready and climbed the stairs to his room. She shifted the tray to one hand so she could knock on the door. Martha relaxed when he called for her to come in.

 

Glancing up at her as she set the tray on his desk John asked, “What was the commotion earlier.”

 

“Mister Clarke from the village sir found an ill woman with no memory,” Martha informed him carefully. “As the village doctor is in London, Matron Redfern went to look her over.”

 

“I certainly hope the woman is all right,” John replied with a nod of understanding.

 

Martha nodded, still worrying about the family but answered none the less, “I’m sure Nurse Redfern can patch her up, they’re bringing her back to the school to rest in the infirmary.”

 

“Ah yes of course,” John nodded quickly, “Best thing for this situation.”

 

Nodding in response, Martha lingered near him by tidying up the room. There were books everywhere and Martha wondered if the Doctor was as untidy as this in his own room in the TARDIS. Standing up to stretch John walked to the shelf and picked up the fob watch. Watching him carefully, Martha waited for any sign of recognition, anything really to assure her that the Doctor was in there even though she knew about the perception filter. She lowered her gaze as he set the watch back down and returned to checking over homework. Martha risked one more glance at the watch on the shelf, wishing she knew what to do when the matron returned with the ‘ill woman.’


	2. Smith and Tyler

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter Two: Smith and Tyler

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

………………….

 

Opening the journal slowly, John Smith let his eyes roam over the pictures and words he had scribbled on the pages. He could hear the chatter of the students in the halls even as he turned the pages and took in the scattered words. Words such as Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarons and Gallifrey rolled around in his head as his eyes fell upon them in the book, but he felt only a strange twitch in the back of his mind. Everything in the journal nagged at his memory but was vapour when examined closely.

 

Picking up a pencil, John flipped to an unfinished picture a few pages in and frowned at it. He traced the face of the young woman carefully trying to figure out what was missing from the image. Rose, he remembered suddenly; the character’s name was Rose. Putting the pencil to the page he outlined her face carefully and darkened the eyes, a detail he remembered from his dreams. She had lined eyes, hardly fit for a lady of the day, but he could forgive that since she was only a dream. He examined her face, shifting through the scattered bits of the dreams. Yes indeed she, this Rose was nothing more than a dream. Real women weren’t adventuresome, weren’t that stubborn and didn’t make dreams like the ones he had about her. Closing his journal, he returned it to the desk drawer before he left his study.

 

John Smith straightened his suit before pulling on his robes and his cap. He gathered a few books from his desk and double-checked that the door was shut securely. Boys walked past him quickly as they returned to their classes, giving him respectful nods. Nodding in return, he glanced at their faces briefly before moving off in his own direction. Everything seemed to be just as it should be and yet John found himself lingering in the memories of his dream a touch longer than he should have bee.

 

The classroom he entered was small with five rows of five desks all sitting in uniform style in front of a blackboard and maps. It was precise and efficient, just as the school brought up young men to be he reflected. John Smith set the books on his desk as a group of boys filed in and quickly took their seats. He gave them a moment to prepare their things and nodded in satisfaction as each boy pulled out his book and pen for notes. A moment later, John took one of his books, opened it the correct page and began his lecture.

 

…………………….

 

 

Rose smoothed down the dark blue fabric of the long straight skirt and adjusted the sleeves of her white button up blouse. It felt rigid and unyielding against her skin and she had the strong urge to unbutton the top button at her neck, but brutally suppressed it. She had to think of this as a mission, one of survival. Blending in was critical and letting her discomfort show would mark her as much stranger than she could afford.

 

Examining her reflection, Rose tried to make sure that nothing would give her away. Her dark blonde hair was tied up in a bun with only a few strands falling around her face and her makeup had been washed off leaving her lips as the main focus of her face rather than her eyes. Nothing about her jewellery was too out of place and she had no problematic tattoos or scars. She might just pull this off.

 

The dress wasn’t bad, Rose knew given the era it could have been a lot worse and the simple girdle underneath wasn’t as bad as she had heard. When her host had pulled it out, Rose had experienced a true moment of dread. Her host had been shocked to discover that Rose didn’t have a girdle, she smiled at the memory. Anne was now convinced that Rose had been kidnapped and injured gravely in some way. Rose suspected that the woman had darker suspicions of what had happened to her, but wasn’t voicing them.

 

Looking down at her hands, Rose twisted her rings about nervously. She had seen Anne glance at them with a long look and could understand why. One of them was a sapphire ring from her parents after she was promoted at Torchwood and another ruby and diamond ring had been a birthday gift from them. Sighing, Rose pulled off the diamond and ruby ring and pulled out a chain from under the dress. Her TARDIS key hung from the heavy silver chain and she rubbed in gently for a moment. Unclasping the chain, Rose slid the ruby ring onto it with the key and returned it under her gown and out of sight. She could stand to part with the sapphire ring to get what she needed, but she wanted to hold onto the birthday ring for as long as possible. That day had been a real turning point in the relationship she had with her stepfather.

 

A quick mental tally of anything else valuable on her person made Rose grateful that Pete liked giving jewellery to her and Jackie for any little thing. In addition to her rings, she had a diamond tennis bracelet which she made sure was out of sight under her sleeve and a gold watch. Looking back at the mirror, Rose nodded to her reflection. She was determined to figure this out and even if she couldn’t get back to her mother she’d do her best to find out what universe she was in. If she had been thrown back in time she may be back in her home universe or be before the split. Rose couldn’t help but smile at the thought of a chance at finding the Doctor. However, survival was the first priority so Rose took a breath and stepped out into the common room.

 

Back in the common room, Anne was mending a pair of socks. She looked up quickly as Rose entered the room and all but jumped to her feet. Rose gave her a grateful smile as the women took in her new appearance with a pleased look and a nod.

 

“Thank you so much for the clothing, just being in fresh clothes help immensely,” Rose informed her with a soft smile.

 

“I can’t imagine those clothes were helping you at all,” Anne intoned as she motioned for Rose to sit by the stove. “Honestly out and about dressed like a boy.” She shook her head slowly while she asked, “Has anything come back yet?”

 

Rose shook her head sadly before answering, “I’m afraid not Anne. I can still only think of my name Rose.”

 

Anne gave her a sorrowful look before asked gently, “No last name dear?” Shaking her head again Rose gave a small false sob, trying to fit the situation by Edwardian standards. Anne quickly laid a hand on her shoulder, “Oh now don’t worry dear. You’ll be fine; a pretty and wealthy thing like you has to have someone looking for her.”

 

Rose nodded, she had assumed right about what Anne thought about the rings. Of course, there was no one looking for her and Rose was hit with another pang of guilt. She wondered just how her mother and Pete were taking her vanishing. London in the other universe was just as will monitored and Mickey would no doubt be tearing through any footage of her they could find.

 

“Yes I’m sure you’re right,” Rose forced out, pushing down the wave of emotions.

 

Anne nodded kindly squeezing Rose’s hand and assured, “And until then don’t worry. All of us here in the village are good folk, and we’ll keep an eye on you.”

 

Rose nodded and took the cup of tea Anne offered her with a small smile. The British never changed on that front, when confronted with a problem tea was always the first step to solving it. Anne then busied herself about the room and giving Rose a moment to regain some control over the churning emotions in her gut.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Rose asked without thinking.

 

Surprised, Anne smiled softly and replied, “No dear, thank you but I think it is best that you rest until my husband returns with Matron Redfern.”

 

 

Rose nodded and took a sip of the tea; it was hot and nearly burned her tongue. Still, the sensation reminded her that this was not a dream as she stared into the teacup. 1913, Rose rolled the year around in her head. One year before World War One, the Great War. King George the Fifth was king, grandson of Queen Victoria. Rose smiled a tiny bit at that thought remembering her adventure with the Doctor in 1879 fighting to save the Queen from a werewolf.

 

Sighing Rose leaned back in the chair she was seated in. If she was honest, that adventure was perhaps the only one she truly regretted since she knew it led to the creation of Torchwood. Of course, she reminded herself, Torchwood still came into existence in Pete’s world without her and the Doctor. It seemed that Torchwood was going to exist whether Victoria lived or died. Rose took another sip of her tea, trying to think of any options open to her. Torchwood was a thought. Queen Victoria was dead and it had been thirty-four years since she and the Doctor were exiled so they might be able to help her, but she couldn’t believe they had that kind of technology already.

 

“Deep thoughts dear?” Anne questioned, breaking the silence. “You’re sighing quite a bit.”

 

“Just trying to remember something,” Rose assured Anne with the best smile she could muster.

 

“I’m sure it will come back dear,” Anne said kindly, “And I’m sure your family is looking for you.” Rose didn’t say anything to that comment after all her parents wouldn’t even be alive for another fifty years or so.

 

……………………….

 

Matron Redfern waited calmly as Mister Clarke opened the door of his farmhouse. She nodded to the lady of the house as Anne Clarke stepped into view and welcomed her politely. Giving her hostess a kind and grateful smile, Matron Redfern allowed Anne Clarke to take her cape and hat to hang by the door. Then Matron Redfern saw Rose sitting near the stove, eyes watching her carefully as she waited for her to say something.

 

“This is Rose,” Anne told Matron Redfern stepping in to make the introductions, “Rose this is Matron Joan Redfern from the nearby boys school, she’s going to take a look at you.”

 

Rose nodded slowly and watched nervously as Matron Redfern set down her doctor’s bag. She didn’t know much about medicine of this age but was pretty sure it was not what she was used to. Still, she tried to reassure herself, it couldn’t really be all that terrible. To Rose’s relief, however, the nurse just went about checking her basics: heartbeat, reflexes, temperature and head for signs of trauma.

 

Finally, Matron Redfern closed the bag and announced, “I can’t find anything physically wrong with you.”

 

Mister Clarke snorted and remarked, “There’s got to be something wrong with a girl walking about in a man’s suit.”

 

Rose forced herself to look embarrassed and looked down at the floor despite the fact she had grown very tired of people bringing that up. It was almost as bad as Queen Victoria’s response to her clothing in Scotland. Vaguely she wondered what it was about this era that made people so picky about clothing. She’d worn clothing that didn’t fit with the times on plenty of occasions and that wasn’t even considering the Doctor.

 

“I daresay that shock seems most likely. Don’t worry.” Matron Redfern announced looking to Anne. “I’ll keep an eye on her up at the infirmary. She should be recovered in a few days.”

 

“And her memory?” Anne questioned softly, tensing as Matron Redfern hesitated. “It will come back, won’t it?” Anne pressed looking to Matron Redfern imploringly.

 

Matron Redfern shifted nervously for a moment before she replied, “I’m just a nurse Mrs Clarke, and I can’t be certain about the memory loss.” Giving Rose a soft sympathetic look, Matron Redfern continued, “For now we must focus on her recovery. She needs rest and some meat on her bones.”

 

“She is terribly thin isn’t she,” Anne agreed with a look in Rose’s direction that made her blink at the women in surprise. That was certainly new.

 

“But don’t worry the cook at the school will help I’m sure,” Matron Redfern insisted with a reassuring look at Rose.

 

“Speaking of which, I’d better take you back to the school. It will be getting dark soon,” Mister Clarke put in with a look out the window.

 

“Oh yes of course,” Anne looked at Rose carefully as she handed Matron Redfern back her cape and hat. Looking about Anne grabbed a blanket and blushed nervously, “I’m afraid it’s all I can give you, dear.”

 

“No, thank you, Mrs Clarke,” Rose gratefully told her as she accepted the blanket. “You’ve been absolutely wonderful. I only hope I can pay you back someday.”

 

“Recover first, dear, then we’ll see what happens,” Anne told her quickly even as her husband smiled. Then she leaned a bit closer to Rose and softly added, “Although the jeweller in town will pay you a good price for one of those rings. You’ll need more clothes of your own.”

 

“I’ll be sure to do that when I’m on my feet and I’ll make sure you get this dress back,” Rose replied calmly with a small smile.

 

Anne nodded kindly but shook her head, “Don’t worry about the dress or the blanket dear, my children are all grown and heaven knows it won’t fit me.” Smiling Rose nodded to her, letting the older woman kiss her on the cheek before joining Matron Redfern and Mister Clarke outside.

 

They climbed onto the seats of the wagon, Rose pulling the blanket around her as the sun sank lower in the late afternoon sky. Matron Redfern offered her a warm smile and took her hand as the small carriage lurched forward.

 

“Don’t worry Rose, the school is a fine place and the Headmaster is an honourable man,” Matron Redfern assured her kindly. “You’ll be safe and looked after there until Doctor Adams returns.”

 

“Thank you, Matron Redfern.”

 

“I’d prefer Nurse Redfern.”

 

Nodding Rose amended her statement, “Thank you, Nurse Redfern.”

 

The ride back to the school was quiet, but Rose watched the area in the dying light carefully for any signs of anything out of place. She knew that something must have thrown her back in time and had a very short list of clues. Those odd statues that had been new in the park were the most obvious culprit, but she had no way to confirm that. Then there was the question of why they sent her back in time at all? And why 1913 to a small village?

 

When they reached the school grounds Rose took in the collection of small buildings. Nothing about it stood out and the young men in their teenage years looked their way curiously. None of them approached however as they moved about in small groups. The cart stopped suddenly and Mister Clarke climbed down to assist them. A tall white-haired man in a suit came out from the main hall with his robe billowing around him.

 

“Headmaster,” Matron Redfern greeted politely as she steadied herself on the ground. The Headmaster nodded to her and extended his hand to Rose. “This is Miss Rose, my patient.”

 

Rose took the older gentleman’s hand gratefully and carefully stepped down from the cart. She took the Headmaster in quickly, noting his very clean and pressed attire and rather stern expression.. however she was certain that she caught a hint of sympathy in his eyes as he looked at her.

 

“I’m grateful for your help and hospitality sir,” Rose told him a softer tone, giving the man a deep nod.

 

“My dear girl this is England,” the Headmaster all but scoffed even as he straightened up and looked rather pleased.

 

Mister Clarke nodded in agreement and climbed back up onto the cart, “Best of luck to you Miss Rose.”

 

“Thank you again, Mister Clarke.”

 

“It was my pleasure,” Mister Clarke assured her with just a hint of a smile.

 

Taking a deep breath, Rose watched the man turn the cart about and head out the gates. The gentle trot of the horse echoed against the buildings and Rose couldn’t help the knot of nerves forming in her stomach. She’d never time travelled without the Doctor to guide her and she was suddenly quite terrified to doing something foolish or worse changing history. A hand on her shoulder almost made Rose swing around to counter-attack, but she caught herself at the lost moment and instead gave a small abortive flinch.

 

“It’s alright Miss Rose,” Matron Redfern assured her with a soft chuckle. “Come along, let’s get you inside and something light to eat.”

 

Rose allowed Matron Redfern to lead her into the main building. It was clean and very attractive in an elegant old-fashioned way. It was the sort of school, she imagined, that was proud of a long history and very expensive. There were portraits and emblems in one of the long corridors and framed lists of students here and there. Matron Redfern led Rose through the corridors to a simple room with a set of cupboards on one side and five beds on the other.

 

“This is the infirmary,” Matron Redfern informed her as she took off her long coat. “As there are no boys currently here you will be sleeping here until you’re better recovered, then I’ll see about moving you into something more suitable for a healthy girl.”

 

Looking around, Rose moved over and sat on the bed closest to the window. Matron Redfern nodded to her and began to putter around the small room without a word to her. After a few minutes of moving things, she looked back at Rose.

 

“Try to get some rest,” Nurse Redfern instructed. “I will inform the cook to make a tray for you.”

 

Then the Nurse walked out of the room leaving Rose alone. Sighing, she let the blanket fall from her shoulders onto the bed. Rose rubbed her head slightly, feeling a headache coming on. The strain of the day and her inability to quiet her thoughts was quickly getting to her. She regretted that she hadn’t had any pain killer in her pocket.

 

 

“Are you all right miss?” an unfamiliar voice questioned.

 

Rose looked up to see a black woman about her age coming into the room. She was a pretty girl dressed in a very unflattering maid’s uniform. There was an air of curiosity and a hint of suspicion in her voice that Rose didn’t know what to make of.

 

“I’m fine, thank you,” Rose assured her with a rather forced small smile.

 

The young woman returned the smile and Rose noted that hers was just as forced if not more so. Suspicion had grown in her eyes and Rose couldn’t help but wonder exactly what this young woman was so concerned about.

 

“What brings you to the school if I may ask?” the young woman asked as she moved further into the room. She tidied up some items on the counter, trying to create the illusion she belonged there and Rose almost chuckled at the rather simple trick.

 

“I’m not really sure, they say I’m ill,” Rose informed her with a soft sigh making the woman’s eyes widened in slight alarm. “I can’t remember anything,” Rose amended quickly, “Nothing catching.”

 

“Oh I’m glad to hear that,” the young woman replied with a nod which Rose returned awkwardly,

 

“I’m Rose, by the way, seems to be the only thing I remember.”

 

“My name is Martha Jones.”

 

“Why are you here?” Martha spun to see an annoyed looking Matron Redfern standing in the doorway, “My patient is most distressed.”

 

“Oh I called her in,” Rose quickly cut in, “I guess I’m still a bit worried about being alone.”

 

Matron Redfern’s eyes softened and Martha gave her a look of gratitude that was still blended with distrust. Rose couldn’t help but feel sorry for her if that was the way everyone talked to her. Maybe that was the reason for the distrust, Rose told herself though she didn’t quite believe that.

 

“I see, well don’t worry,” Matron Redfern told her quickly and pointed to a door across from Rose. “Those are my quarters, and I’ll be here all night.”

 

“Thank you, I know I must be a horrid bother like this.”

 

“Of course not,” Matron Redfern assured her. Martha smiled slightly before Matron Redfern looked at her and huffed, “You may go.” March nodded and turned to leave the room though Rose noted she lingered outside of the door a moment longer. “The cook will be sending a tray up soon, and I want you to focus on rest for the next few days.”

 

Rose bit back a sigh and nodded. This was going to slow her finding out what had happened. Then again, she asked herself, what do you really expect to find?


	3. Beyond What You See

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter Three: Beyond What You See

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

…………………………

 

Martha reported to the cook for Rose’s meal and scooped up the tray before any of the other curious staff could grab it.  She wanted to further check in on that mysterious woman with Matron Redfern chasing her off.  The strange woman seemed nice enough, but Martha wasn’t ready to risk it, not with the Doctor fumbling about as a human unable to protect himself from aliens.  Her name made Martha inwardly cringe. 

 

Pausing at the door, Martha knocked and waited for Matron Redfern’s permission to enter.  Once she was inside the infirmary, Martha noted that the girl, Rose, was dressed in a dressing gown that looked very hot and itchy.  She didn’t look too happy about it.

 

The matron did not look at Martha as she checked Rose’s temperature again and said, “Just put it on the table by the bed.” 

 

Doing so Martha stepped back and watched for a moment as the woman shifted uncomfortably.  She was pretty enough Martha supposed, but she couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling.  The Doctor was human and having dreams and woman with the same name of his… ex-companion just shows up out of nowhere.

 

“Anything else Nurse Redfern?” Martha asked after arrangement the tray, hoping for an excuse to linger longer.

 

The Matron shook her head forcing Martha to start for the door until another knock stopped her. Looking back at the matron for permission, Martha opened the door and allowed a young man to step inside.

 

“Excuse me Nurse Redfern but it's Jenkins,” the student announced.  “He keeps moaning and groaning in his bed.”

 

Straightening up the Matron quickly nodded and replied, “I’ll be right there Higgins.” The boy nodded and left quickly, glancing at Rose. Turning back to Rose Nurse Redfern told her, “I’ll just be in the boarding house, you’ll be all right won’t you.”

 

Rose opened her mouth to reply but Martha quickly cut her off, “I’ll stay with her ma’am until you return.”

 

Blinking at Martha as if only just realising she was there Nurse Redfern glanced at Rose. Turning back to Martha she firmly told her, “Very well but keep her warm.”

 

Taking her bag, Nurse Redfern pulled on her cap and left the infirmary. The two women stared at each other in silence for a long moment.  Then Rose leaned back against the pillows, feeling ever more grateful that she hadn’t been born into this era.

 

“You should eat your supper,” Martha said softly as she pointed to the tray on the table next to Rose.  “Before it gets cold.” 

 

Rose nodded slowly and took the tray, aware that Martha watched her very carefully as she ate the soup. After a few minutes, it began too much for Rose to handle.  She rolled her eyes a bit and turned to look at Martha.

 

“What is it? Have I got something on my face?”

 

Jumping back Martha shifted uncomfortably as if only just realising she had been staring at Rose, “Sorry miss.” She apologised quickly.

 

“Rose.”

 

“What?” Martha asked blinking at her, but Rose only shrugged,

 

“I’d prefer you to call me Rose.”  She seemed to realise how out of place her comment was and glossed over it with a soft, “After all, I don’t know who I am beyond that so when it is just us there is no need to be so formal.”

 

“It must be terribly frightening Rose, not knowing who are you or where you’re from.” Martha offered, feeling a bit friendly despite her earlier concerns. She paused and carefully added,  “Although you speak like you hail from London.”

 

Rose sat up a bit at that and asked, “Do you think they’ll send me to London?”

 

 

“Can’t say for sure,” Martha replied with a small shrug as the woman began to eat her soup. “But I’d supposed they would see if there have been any reports with the police first.”

 

Rose nodded uncertainly with an odd expression on her face.  It vanished as quickly as it had appeared and Martha sat down in a chair at the far side of the room.  For a moment she just enjoyed the chance to sit down properly but quickly resumed watching the strange woman.  Rose ate the meal quickly with good manners, but seem distracted the entire time.  Nothing about her screamed alien, but Martha knew firsthand how easily some of them could blend in.

 

“Finished?” Martha questioned when Rose set her fork back on the tray.

 

“Yes,” Rose agreed with a nod. “Thank you.”

 

Martha picked up the tray and Rose climbed out of the bed.  She used the small attached loo and returned to claim the toothbrush that the Nurse had left for her.  Martha tidied up her bed while Rose moved around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary.  When the woman returned, Martha forced a smile and stepped back from the bed.  Rose climbed back into the bed only to sigh and start tapping her knee beneath the blankets. Martha couldn’t help but smile at the bored gesture.

 

“I’d take it you’re not sleepy Miss Rose.”

 

“No, my head is just buzzing, I keep trying to make sense of all this,” Rose admitted with a small shake of her head as she looked out at the darkness through the window. “Makes it difficult to fall asleep,” Looking back at Martha, she smiled and asked, “Will you tell me about the school and village?  I mean if you don’t have elsewhere to be?”

 

Nodding Martha sat down in a chair near the bed and began to speak, “Well I’ve only been here about two months.  I came with Professor John Smith.  He’s a professor of history and I’d worked for his family so he found me a position here.  The headmaster is a good sort too but many of the professors and students can be harsh.”

 

“Since you’re a servant?” Rose asked tilting her head, making Martha realise what she had been going on about.  Martha shook her head and pointed to her face making Rose nod very slowly. “Oh right,” Rose trailed off uncomfortably, having forgotten the attitude of the times, “On the most part do you like it here?”

 

A bit surprised by the woman’s reaction, Martha felt a little better.  She was curious about her reactions. This Rose had good manners, but so many of her behaviours were a bit like her own when she’d first arrived.  It had been utterly terrifying trying to blend in that first week.  She’d been so uncertain of how to act and having to constantly suppress her natural reaction.s

 

“I’m grateful to have employment and a roof over my head but I’ll be leaving in five weeks,” Martha informed er carefully, but Rose only nodded thoughtfully.  “There’s honestly not much to tell I’m afraid.” Martha stood up as the door opened again and the Matron returned.  “Can you read?  I’m sure I could borrow a book from Professor Smith for you to pass the time with.”

 

Nodding and raising her eyebrows Rose nodded as she replied, “I think I remember how to read.”

 

Hearing this part of the conversation, Nurse Redfern walked over to them and said, “That’s an excellent sign,” She turned to look at Martha and added, “Something recent, I’m sure Professor Smith has something like that, it could help her memory.”

 

“Right away Nurse Redfern,” Martha replied with a respectful nod.

 

“Thank you for the company,” Rose said to Martha kindly.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Martha promised.

 

………………….

 

The pen dropped to the desk surface from the weary hand of Timothy Latimer as Baine and Hitchinson entered the room.  He carefully flexed his sore fingers and watched the others silently.

 

They didn’t even glance at him but as Hitchinson pulled off his coat he did ask, “Is my Latin finished Latimer?”

 

Nodding the smaller boy handed the senior boy the closed book and politely said, “Yes and I checked it over.”

 

Hitchson nodded, taking the book and placing it with his things before sitting at the table with Baines.  Another senior boy joined them with a deck of cards and looked at them with a smirk before speaking, “Did you hear they found some woman near the village?”

 

Hitchinson raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed, “Of course I heard. I was there when they came looking for Matron Redfern.”

 

“She’s here now, in the infirmary,” the first boy announced.  “One of the boys in Jenkins’ dorm saw her when he fetched the nurse.”

 

Baines now looked interested and questioned, “Oh and what’s the news?”

 

“According to the rumours she is attractive and with no memory. She’s a completely blank slate.”

 

“What woman isn’t?” Hitchinson asked with a shrug and sigh, “Sounds about right eh Baines.”

 

 

Timothy frowned at the odd shiver that passed through him at the conversation of the senior boys.  He wasn’t certain just what was causing the ripple in his mind, but the mention of this mysterious woman seemed to set it off.  He paused as he turned to his own homework but he shook off the feeling, it didn’t concern him and the Headmaster surely knew the real whole story.  Yet a voice kept whispering at the back of his mind.

 

………………

 

When he heard the knock on his door, John Smith absent-mindedly called for Martha to come in. The entire school was calm and he was happy to take advantage of the lull.  He didn’t look up from the journal in front of him as she stepped into the room since he supposed that she was here to clean which didn’t concern him. 

 

Her voice, however, did get his attention away from his drawings, “Excuse me, sir?  Professor Smith?”

 

“Oh yes Martha what is it?” he questioned politely as he looked up at her.

 

“It’s about the girl in the infirmary,” Martha informed him.  “The Matron thinks it would be helpful if she had something to read, something on modern history.  It might help her memory return. Or at least occupy her time.”

 

Nodding at the idea, John stood up and turned his attention to the numerous books behind him on the shelves.  Martha quickly approached the desk, but instead of the expected papers and assignments, she saw a messy page covered with notes and scrawl and a picture.  Martha blinked, slightly startled, and forced her eyes to focus on the page.  The dominant image was of a young woman, the same young woman downstairs, but wearing makeup from Martha’s own time.  She quickly checked that John Smith’s back was still to here before she moved to get a better look.   The image was drawn in pencil, but she had no doubt it was the same girl just with makeup. 

 

Under the picture was a small note that simply read: the Doctor’s companion Rose.  Martha’s eyes widened and she felt as if someone had just struck her in the chest.  A million emotions raced through her and none of them good.  It was the sound of Professor Smith moving that pulled her out of her stunned shock.  She straightened up and pried her eyes from the journal page as he turned back to her.  With a small smile, he held a pair of books out to her.

 

“I’m afraid I haven’t got anything that would truly appeal to a lady but try these, they might help somewhat,” he told Martha as he held them out to her.

 

“Thank you, sir, I’m sure Miss Rose and the Matron will appreciate it,” Martha forced out as she accepted the two leather bound volumes and stepped back from the desk.

 

“Did you say, Rose?” John Smith questioned her with a surprised look.

 

“Yes sir, the poor girl can’t remember her surname,” Martha answered carefully as she watched his expression.  “She can’t remember anything but her first name,” Martha repeated it slowly, “Rose.”

 

Glancing down at the journal for a moment John Smith shook his head and looked back at Martha and said, “Well wish her a good night, I’ll stop in tomorrow and see if the books have helped.” 

 

Sensing her dismissal Martha backed out of the room, her mind reeling and wondering if it were really possible.  She didn’t know much about Rose, only that she had stopped travelling with the Doctor and he seemed to remember her even as a human.  Her fingers tightened around the books and Martha stopped at the top of the stairs to breathe.  It was difficult.  It had always been difficult.  She was self-aware enough to understand that she viewed this mysterious Rose through the lens of her own attraction to the Doctor and the mess of her own family.

 

Rose had left the Doctor, she’d left him hurting like her father had left her mother hurting.  If this was somehow the same woman then this could only be a problem.  Pushing down the small spark of jealousy Martha reminded herself that she couldn’t jump to conclusions yet as she couldn’t risk being dismissed from the school.  She had to be here for the Doctor no matter what.

 

Smoothing out her dress with her free hand, Martha walked back to the infirmary with the books in hand.  Observation was still her best option she decided quickly.  She had to be careful for both her and the Doctor’s sakes.  When she reentered the infirmary Martha went straight to Rose and handed her the books.  Rose turned them over in her hands and looked disgusted at the boring titles: The British Empire a Modern History and The Glory of the Empire. 

 

“Is something wrong Miss Rose?” Martha asked with a quick glance to see that Nurse Redfern was in her quarters.

 

Rose seemed to catch herself and change her next words, “No nothing Martha, thank you.”

 

 

“Professor Smith says you’re welcome and he hopes you’ll be recovered soon,” Martha informed her as Rose forced a smile and opened the first book, “Difficult reading I should think.”  Rose closed the book to look at Martha who continued, “I prefer fantastic stories, the unusual myself.”

 

Rose bit her lip, a faraway look in her eyes as Martha saw her reach for something under her gown.  Her fingers closed around the necklace too quickly for Martha to tell what it was but Rose quickly put it back under the gown.  Smiling at Martha, Rose put the books on the table next to her and folded her hands above the blanket.

 

“I won’t keep you any later Martha, thank you again.”

 

“Goodnight Miss Rose,” Martha offered with a nod as she slowly went to the doorway.  “I hope you sleep well.”


	4. Seen You Before

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

by Lumendea

Chapter Four: Seen You Before

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Thank you so much for the positive comments on this story. I’ve been meaning to do a serious cleanup for over a year now and your enjoyment is just the motivation I need.

 

……………………

 

The bright Sunday morning found Martha Jones riding a bicycle up a worn path in the woods with a look of great concentration on her face. Despite her misgivings about leaving the school and mystery woman, there was too much to think about. Last night she’d barely slept at all and had been very tempted to stand guard outside of Professor Smith’s room just to be sure.

 

Wrapped up against the November chill in a coat and hat, Martha looked ahead at the stone and wooden building up ahead of her. She stopped the bicycle and dismounted quickly before leaning the bicycle against the wall. Martha entered the shed and shut the door quickly, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of the TARDIS. The Doctor’s time travelling machine stood only mere feet away from her and as she closed the distance, Martha pulled a key out from under her dress. Unlocking the door, Martha stepped into the dark control room. All the lights were off and only low lights right next to the controls were still on.

 

“Hello,” Martha said softly before rolling her eyes and pulling off her gloves. “I’m talking to a machine,” she muttered to herself with a shake of her head.

 

Walking around the controls slowly Martha let herself get lost in memories of the doctor changing himself into a human with the Chamaeleon Arch to hide from the Family. For the past month, she’d been wishing that there had been another option or that the TARDIS could have hidden them in some other time. Why couldn’t it have been her own time? She could have easily looked after the Doctor in 2008, could have kept him safe, worked on her education and wouldn’t be dealing with all the ugly aspects of Edwardian England.

 

Sighing Martha hit a few buttons, turning the screen on and letting the last record play out in front of her. For a moment she drank in the Doctor's face and smile. John Smith didn’t smile like that at all and certainly not at her.

 

“This working?” the Doctor in the recording asked as he tapped the camera, making Martha smile. “Martha, before I change here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it, just let it hide away. Four- no, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four- you. Don't let me abandon you. And fi-”

 

Reaching down Martha turned a dial, speeding up the video to a later point as she asked, “But what about Rose?!” She shook her head, “What about someone, maybe not the Family showing up! Why don’t you have pictures of her or something around so I could be sure?”

 

Sighing Martha released the dial and let the video continue, “And twenty-three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it, to him it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Martha. Your choice.” He walked off the screen for a moment but then returned, “Oh, and- thank you.” The last thing Martha saw was a wide grin before the screen faded back to the normal setting.

 

After that, there had been the screaming as he transformed. Then the difficulty of changing him, moving him and the trunks the TARDIS had packed far enough away from the ship so that when he woke up he could slip into his new life. It already seemed a lifetime ago and Martha had to focus every day on why she was doing this, why she couldn’t just hide out in the TARDIS until this was all over.

 

Turning to lean against the controls Martha rubbed her eyes. Her lack of sleep worrying about this strange ‘Miss Rose’ was wearing her down. She couldn’t be sure from a hand-drawn picture since the girl looked different with no makeup and in period dress. Sure the name was the same but it could be a trick or...or Martha didn’t know what else it could be. Maybe it was a trap by the Family to lure the Doctor out with a copy of Rose. Martha looked down the hall of the TARDIS and frowned as an idea occurred to her.

 

Pulling off her coat and hat, Martha set them over the railing and grabbed an emergency torch. Determined, she set off down the dark corridor towards the sleeping quarters. The Doctor had warned her against exploring too much, pointing out that he sometimes left experiments running for years at a time but right now it was vital that she find something. She knew that the Doctor was sensitive about Rose and despite the temptation, she’d never gone in search of her predecessor’s room before. Or the Doctor’s for that matter, but there had to be a picture of this woman somewhere on the huge ship.

 

After more than an hour of searching, Martha located a door tucked far back in the TARDIS. It was like someone had wanted to forget that the door existed and it had a small door hanger that simply said: Rose. She hesitated and just stared at the name in the torch beam, trying to muster up the courage to go in. Martha took a little heart from the fact that the name said only Rose and didn’t mark it as a room that they had shared.

 

Taking a deep breath, Martha pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room, shining the torch out in front of her. For a moment she stood in the doorway a bit stunned. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but the cluttered room was not it. In fact, it looked a lot like her own flat had the afternoon the Doctor almost dropped her off. It was cluttered with clothes, makeup, magazines and various trinkets that looked alien.

 

Martha’s eyes landed on a night table covered in framed pictures next to the bed. As she stepped further inside, Martha realised that the entire room still looked completely lived in. A jacket was thrown across the bed as if waiting for the girl to stumble back into the room and grab it. Sitting down on the bed, Martha reached for one of the pictures, shining the torch down on it. The frame was pink with glitter but the photo was definitely the same woman in the infirmary, she was with an older woman and another girl.

 

Putting down the framed picture, Martha picked up another one and almost gasped as she studied it. Rose was being hugged by the Doctor, tightly and both of them were smiling and clearly didn’t know they were being photographed. His face was so happy and open, bright with a genuinely happy smile that made her stomach twist.

 

Opening the frame, Martha took the picture out and returned the frame to the table. She allowed herself only another moment to study the photograph of the happy Doctor before she turned her attention to the third photograph. Martha picked it up and studied the photo of Rose with two men: one of them very attractive with dark hair and the other an older man wearing a leather jacket.

 

Shaking her head Martha put the photo back and the grabbed the last framed photograph. It was the Doctor and Rose this time smiling for the camera, holding each other’s hands comfortably and smiling. Biting her lip, Martha took out that picture as well and held the two in her lap staring at them in silence. Finally, she put the pictures in her pocket and headed back to the control room. She had been absent from the school too long already.

 

……………………..

 

Timothy Latimer glanced at the J. Smith written on the door before knocking on it. Swinging it open, John Smith looked at the boy in mild confusion. Timothy shifted on his feet as he met the Professor’s eyes.

 

“You told me to come and collect that book, Sir,” Timothy reminded him.

 

John nodded, his mouth forming an o for a moment as he remembered, “Good lad, yes.. yes! ‘The Definitive Account of Mafikeng’ by Aitchison-Price, where did I put it?” Turning away from the door, John went searching in the room, letting Timothy follow him into the study. “And I wanted a little word- your marks aren't quite good enough,” the Professor informed Timothy as he sorted through the stacks of books.

 

“I’m top ten in my class, sir,” Timothy reminded him calmly as he watched the Professor half tear apart his office.

 

 

“Now, be honest, Timothy. You should be the very top. You're a clever boy, but you seem to be hiding it,” straightening up John looked around the room and muttered, “Where is that book . . . ” Stepping into a side room, he began looking over the shelves still talking, “And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?”

 

Latimer nodded but paused as he heard a small whisper. It hadn’t come from the professor and he could feel a strange nudging in his mind that was quite unlike anything he’d felt before.

 

“Yes sir,” he answered automatically as his eyes searched for the source of the voice.

 

His eyes found the watch sitting on the mantelpiece as the professor called over from the next room, “You're clever, be proud of it. Use it.”

 

Stepping nearer to the watch Timothy frowned as he heard the voice again, “Time Lord… Timothy, hide yourself . . . I'm trapped, kept inside the cogs…”

 

Picking up the watch, Timothy stared at it in awe. The nudging at his mind was stronger than before, but it was a glorious feeling that while it frightened him a bit also made him feel enthralled. Hearing John Smith behind him, he shoved it into his pocket and turned to the professor

 

“Fascinating details about the siege,” Professor Smith remarked, “Really quite remarkable. Are you all right?” the Professor asked taking in the startled expression on his face.

 

“Yes Sir,” Timothy replied quickly. “Fine, Sir.”

 

“Right then. Good,” the Professor remarked with a nod as he held the book out for Timothy. “And remember use that brain of yours!” As he took the book Timothy froze and paled, visions of John Smith as another man, a powerful man rushing through his mind. He was snapped back to reality by Professor Smith letting go the book, “You're really not looking yourself, old chap- anything bothering you, or…?”

 

“No Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Timothy answered quickly before retreating away as fast as he could manage.

 

Behind him, Professor Smith frowned and muttered, “Odd lad, intelligent but odd.”

 

Shutting the door of his study John straightened his suit and headed down the stairs. He put the matter of Timothy Latimer out of his mind for the time being. He also completely failed to notice that his watch had completely vanished.

 

…………….

 

Rose watched Nurse Redfern calmly as the woman checked her temperature. Nurse Redfern marked it down in her small journal and sighed a moment later. She studied Rose for a long moment and Rose did her best not to shift nervously beneath the stare.

 

“I do wish I could find the source of your memory loss,” Nurse Redfern remarked with a frustrated sigh. Shaking her head the older woman gave her a soft smile and added, “I imagine it must be terrifying.”

 

“Not really, I don’t remember if there is anything worth remembering,” Rose offered with what she hoped was a charming little smile.

 

“I suppose that’s a positive way of looking at it,” Nurse Redfern remarked with a chuckle as she moved away from Rose and set the journal back on her desk. She laughed a bit more and shook her head as she added, “But goodness me it’s a surprise you’re taking it so well. For all, you know you could have a lad waiting for you.”

 

Rose couldn’t quite stop the look of amusement on her face. It had been years for her and yet no one had ever compared to the Doctor. The idea of having a lad waiting for her back home was humorous. The closest was Mickey who had settled into a warm sibling-like relationship with her.

 

“I don’t think so, that doesn’t sound right.” Rose managed to say, hoping that Nurse Redfern hadn’t noticed anything too odd about her reaction. “What about you Nurse Redfern?” Rose questioned as she looked back up at the woman.

 

“I’m a widow,” Nurse Redfern informed Rose as she set down a tray of medical supplies and smoothed her dress.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rose apologised quickly, feeling a pang of sympathy for the woman.

 

“It was a long time ago,” Nurse Redfern assured her as she sat down at her desk. “I’ve thought of remarrying a few times since ” Nurse Redfern confessed with a small smile.

 

“Sounds like you’ve got a bloke in mind,” Rose remarked with a smile.

 

She almost flinched at the words as soon as they escaped her. She wasn’t exactly behaving properly based on the Nurse’s look of surprise. But then Nurse Redfern blushed slightly and smiled.

 

“There is one new professor here, such a sweet man and a lovely smile,” Nurse Redfern admitted in a soft voice.

 

Nodding Rose shifted, trying to find a comfortable position in the bed. Modern medicine dictated that the ill person never leave the bed. Needless to say, it was quickly becoming very dull. Fortunately, Nurse Redfern had already sent for some new clothes for Rose and had promised she could visit the village in a few days if she kept improving.

 

While she was grateful for the help she was receiving it was hardly putting her in a position that she could investigate. Already Rose was trying to sort out her plan for what to do next. Torchwood was an option, but Rose wasn’t sure what capabilities they would actually have at this point. She might be able to learn something in London if she put out an advertisement in the papers, potentially find other victims of this time travel event. If she was lucky maybe there would be Time Agents investigating.

 

A knock on the infirmary door pulled Rose out of her thoughts. She looked over as Nurse Redfern stood up and called for the person to come in. Rose was expecting Martha, another maid or one of the students, but instead, a very familiar looking man stepped in.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, just thought I’d check in on the patient.”

 

Rose’s jaw dropped as he turned to look at her and her mind just stopped. It was the Doctor, just as how she remembered him. Well, he looked a little older with more frown lines around the eyes and his hair was covered, but she knew that face. John Smith had a similar look of shock on his face as she stared at the woman on the bed.

 

“Do the two of you know each other?” Nurse Redfern asked, moving over towards them as she looked between them with obvious confusion. “Professor Smith?”

 

The man, Professor Smith, blinked and shook his head after a long moment, making Rose snap back to reality.

 

“Ummm,” he trailed off embarrassed under the gaze of the Matron but recovered. “She looks familiar but I’m afraid I can’t place her.”

 

Both he and the matron missed the look of devastation that crossed Rose’s face as she bit her lip to keep from crying. He looked the same but he was different, he held himself differently and talked differently, it wasn’t the Doctor. It was in his eyes, they just… weren’t old enough.

 

“Miss Rose, do you remember him?” Nurse Redfern asked, turning her attention back towards Rose.

 

“No Nurse Redfern,” Rose answered around the knot in her throat. “I don’t think so.”


	5. Dreams and Reality

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink  
By Lumendea  
Chapter Five: Dreams and Reality  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story  
  
……………………  
  
John Smith busied himself with speaking to Nurse Redfern, not daring to look at Rose other than quick glances out of the corner of his eye whenever Nurse Redfern turned her back. He knew that he shouldn’t, but there was suddenly this terrible need to see her filling his chest that he couldn’t understand. The woman in question was sitting under the thick blankets with one of his books in front of her and a look of intense concentration on her face as she read. As Nurse Redfern turned back to him, he smiled and continued his conversation with her on the health of a few of his students of late.   
  
He did not see Rose raise her eyes from the book to watch him. His appearance was almost the same, the gob was familiar, but his posture and presence had changed. The eyes were the right shade of brown, but wrong at the same time… lacking not only the Doctor’s spark but also that sadly familiar shadow.  
  
Yet, he had recognised her; that had been clear so it couldn’t just be a human who looked like the Doctor. If he was a normal human, not the Doctor but just an average man he couldn’t have known her face, he wouldn’t have looked at her like that. Rose bit her lip in thought as she ran over everything: the name fit, of course, having been the Doctor’s favourite alias, such a common name, but that still didn’t explain why he was here as a human without memories of her. She glanced back to the book wishing he would turn to her, hug her and tell her he was sorry for the bad joke but he didn’t.  
  
Nurse Redfern frowned as she looked back at Professor Smith only to find him watching Rose out of the corner of his eye. She didn’t say anything but observed his face even as he kept talking. He looked like he was trying to remember something like he had left the kettle on the stove or something of the like. It was an odd expression that she’d seen several times before the history professor’s face and until now she’d always found it rather charming.  
  
Looking over at Rose, Nurse Redfern watched the girl turn the page and continue reading. Rose’s face had also shown recognition but had then dismissed it. Nurse Redfern amended that thought, the expression had gone beyond simply recognising him, but then John claimed not to know her. She smiled as Professor Smith looked back to her and nodded, trying to dismiss her thoughts as nonsense, John hadn’t lost his memory so if he had met Rose, he would surely know it.   
  
“Good day,” a crisp voice called from the doorway, making them all jump as the Headmaster stepped into the room.  
  
John turned and gave the white-haired man a respectful nod as he greeted him, “Good day Headmaster.”  
  
“Professor Smith,” the Headmaster greeted before looking to Nurse Redfern. “How is our guest this morning, Matron Redfern?”   
  
“She seems fine sir,” Nurse Redfern informed the Headmaster as she over towards Rose’s bed. “But I’m afraid that we have yet to have luck with her memory.”  
  
“Well, then my dear you’ll be pleased to know I’ve sent out letters to nearby village constables, hopefully, someone will have some information,” the Headmaster told Rose pleasantly. He glanced at the book in Rose’s hands and added, “Ah a fan of history, splendid. A good healthy trait.” Nodding gently Rose reigned in her desire to give a sarcastic retort as the Headmaster adjusted his spectacles in thought, “Matron, when can she get up and about.”  
  
“Tomorrow sir provided that she retains her strength.”   
  
The Headmaster nodded, pressing his lips together with a look of consideration on his face. It made Rose perk up with interest even as a sense of worry churned in her stomach. While she’d been eager to head for London, she now couldn’t bear the notion of being sent away until she could properly observe this John Smith.  
  
“Then Miss Rose I have a proposal for you,” the Headmaster announced, pulling Rose’s attention sharply back to him. “About six months ago the school’s librarian was married. We were happy of course for her, but I’m afraid things in the library and in the records are in slight disarray.” He motioned to the still open book in her lap. “You are clearly a properly educated woman so I propose that while you stay here awaiting news or improvement you fill the position,” he paused letting Rose absorb the information before continuing, “The old librarian’s room is available with room and board provided.”   
  
Rose caught Professor Smith smiling at the idea though he still looked a touch confused. Nurse Redfern blinked in surprise but did not seem displeased with the idea. At least she voiced no objections and Rose gave the Headmaster an honest smile.  
  
“It sounds like a splendid idea Headmaster,” she informed him as she turned on the charm. “I would be grateful for the opportunity to make myself useful.”  
  
“Excellent,” the Headmaster replied clearly delighted. “Well then tomorrow, provided you are up to it you can start trying to put the library files back in order.” He glanced at Professor Smith and added, “I daresay you’ll have to recollect quite a few things from Professor Smith.”   
  
Holding up her hand to hide her laugh Rose nodded to the Headmaster and assured, “It will be my pleasure, sir.”   
  
Nodding to each of them, the Headmaster departed and Profess Smith glanced nervously at Rose. He shifted on his feet and smiled at her as Rose fought to keep her own reaction under control. That smile was so close, painfully close in fact that she could almost believe that her Doctor was the one smiling at her.  
  
“Right, well then I’d better start tracking down all those books I’ve borrowed,” Professor Smith said with a hint of nervousness. “Good day Miss Rose.”  
  
“Good day Professor Smith,” Rose replied as she held out the book for him, “I’ve finished this one, thank you for the chance to read it. It was most interesting.”   
  
Nodding Profess Smith stepped forward to take the book from her hand. Rose carefully adjusted to her fingers so she could brush his wrist as he did so. He hid a shiver at the touch while Rose smiled and did the same, but focused on checking for his pulse. What she found made her heart ache: no doubt about it, a single pulse, he was a human. A completely normal turn of the century English human who just happened to look like the one man she desperately loved and wanted to see again.   
  
…………………  
  
Tossing her coat and hat on her bed, Martha sighed deeply and her eyes drift shut. She sat down at the small table that filled the corner of the room she shared with Jenny. Her mind was replaying all of the Doctor’s instructions as she tried to figure out what to do next. Martha was sure the woman was Rose or at least a copy of Rose, but she couldn’t risk the Doctor’s life on it. For all, she knew once she told “Rose” what was going on “Rose” would kill both her and the Doctor. Resting her chin on her hand, Martha stared at the door, grateful that Jenny wasn’t home as she just needed time to think.   
  
   
It didn’t add up, Martha shook her head again, she wasn’t even sure if she wanted it to be Rose or a trap. If it was a trap the Doctor would be off in his other world for a long time, thinking about Rose and hurting again. If on the other hand, she was somehow the real Rose Tyler she’d be stuck as second best on the TARDIS. That is if the Doctor even let her stay once he had Rose back. She hated both options, but she knew deep down which one she preferred.  
  
Leaning back, Martha pulled out the pictures and held them both out in front of her. They showed everything her relationship with the Doctor wasn’t. They hugged from time to time, but he usually rejected her advances, even just friendly ones unless they were in danger. The memory of him declaring to never waste time on a hug came to mind. He’d gotten better since then and Martha had hoped that she’d helped his loneliness, that maybe he was starting to heal. She fancied him, yeah absolutely, but was also his friend and wanted him to really be okay.  
  
She sighed and slid down in her seat, part of her had guessed of course that his connection to Rose was stronger than he liked to admit. He never said what happened to her. Martha had tried to fill in the blanks. She’d figured that Rose had left and gotten married or something, living with her family. The Doctor had brushed off any questions about Rose and then went and brought her up at the worst emotional times. Rose was the barrier that he threw up between them whenever a moment threatened to be too intimate. She was his great defence and his great wound.   
  
Telling herself to toughen up Martha put the pictures into her large pocket. She couldn’t run the risk of Jenny finding them and asking questions. Too much time and gone and she’d managed to survive in this horrible time, she couldn’t risk it all now. The path forward was clear: she’d try to figure out if the mysterious woman was really the same Rose Tyler if she really had lost her memory and beyond that if she was here to help or hurt. Martha might not be the one the Doctor loved, but she was the one protecting him and she wasn’t going to fail him. She’d seen him protect her world and others and this time he was the one who needed protecting.  
  
“Where have you been all day?” Jenny’s cheerful voice asked as the other women stepped into the room, making Martha jump in surprise.  
  
“Just out riding my bicycle and enjoying the nice day,” Martha informed her with a soft smile. “It will start getting colder soon.”  
  
“Seems like a waste of a day to me.”   
  
“What did you do then?”   
  
“I made a bit extra something today,” Jenny announced with a grin. “Went down to the village to collect some clothing for that girl in the infirmary, what her name again I forget?”  
  
“Rose,” Martha replied automatically, “She’s staying then?”   
  
“Yes the Headmaster has even given her the librarian post, the place is a mess since she seems to have a proper education and all,” Jenny explained as she pulled off her coat with a smile. “Won’t be here long I imagine, she’s got a rather nice ring on her hand, comes from a right rich family if you ask me. I’m sure they’re looking all over for her.” Jenny sat down at the table and her smile softened as she added, “Can’t help but feel sorry for her, must be terrifying not knowing who you are, where you’re from. She seems to be very shy or maybe just quiet with the Matron looming over her like a mother hen.” Jenny laughed a bit at that one and Martha cracked a small smile. “Anyway, I delivered the dresses to her new room, nicer than ours I tell you that. Very nice dresses, proper fashion for a young lady.”  
  
“You’re pretty excited Jenny,” Martha remarked with a smile.   
  
“Not many interesting things happen around her Martha unless the boys are getting into mischief. I’ve been here for years so when something happens the whole village gets buzzing about it.”  
  
“So there’s no news on her, no accident nearby or reports?” Martha pressed, hoping she came across as merely curious. “Nothing at all?”   
  
“Not a word, all the ladies in town are talking with Anne Clarke, the first woman to speak with her,” Jenny assured Martha as she pulled off her shoes and settled into her chair. “She’s the centre of all the gossip, the first time that girl goes into town it’s going to be quite the scene.” Jenny looked back to Martha and asked, “How about you, you’ve spoken longer with her?”   
  
Shrugging Martha pressed her lips for a moment before answering, “She seems nice enough, didn’t think anything of my skin but I’m not sure. After all when she gets her memory back, who knows what she’ll be like. Could be a horrid rich politician’s wife.”  
  
“Oh not married,” Jenny said quickly, “No wedding ring, the ring was on the wrong hand and not an engagement ring. Any thief would have gone for that ring and there was no sign that she normally wears a ring on that hand.”   
  
“Checked that didn’t you Jenny,” Martha teased.  
  
“Some of the younger professors are whispering about her, seems they find Miss Rose rather an attractive woman.”  
  
“The younger professors?” Martha asked suddenly and Jenny nodded, “Professor John Smith?”   
  
Jenny bit her lip and sighed, “Oh Martha I know you’re sweet on him but really you know better,”  
  
“So he is one of them,” Martha pressed, worry settling in her stomach, the Doctor hadn’t said anything about women. If this was a trap then they had certainly chosen the right bait. “He is isn’t he?”  
  
“Well no,” Jenny admitted after a moment. “He’s not asking about her but I did hear that he was watching her during his visit with a very different sort of expression on his face.” Martha sighed and nodded as Jenny added, “I’m sorry.”   
  
“Oh Jenny,” Martha laughed softly, “I don’t care for Professor Smith like that, don’t be silly.”  
  
It wasn’t true and they both knew it, but she was grateful for Jenny’s supportive nod. Lowering her eyes, Martha took a deep breath to calm down and desperately tried to sort out some kind of plan.   
  
…………………  
  
In his dorm room, Timothy ran his hand over the watch carefully listening to the whispers. Words like hide, doctor, time lord and power circled through his mind in a cascade of fire and ice that threatened to sweep him away. They rested on Timothy’s mind as he opened the fob watch and let the glow spill out of it and into his mind. A moment later visions of a burnt orange sky exploding filled his mind and he shut the watch breathing heavily. Looking back at it, he shoved it in his pocket and tried to calm himself down. Timothy went about his business, trying not to think of his teacher Professor John Smith who seemed out of place, the man with the watch, the man who looked like the Doctor.


	6. The Librarian

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter Six: The Librarian

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

………………

The library was straight out of a film with dark wood shelves packed with old leather and cloth bound books of all sorts, but it was the ceiling moulding that caught Rose’s eye the moment she stepped inside. Dark flowered forms spread over the roof, making her smile until her eyes began scanning the room carefully. There were piles of books discarded all over the multiple work tables. A rolling ladder attached to the ceiling had books stacked on three different rungs and there was a layer of dust across the shelves. Rose had to suppress a groan of frustration and the urge to throw her hands up and walk away. She’d had enough of cleaning up the messes made by teenagers as a shop girl, but her concern over the mystery of John Smith kept her in place.   
  
“I can see why you asked me to serve as librarian,” Rose remarked as she looked over at the Headmaster.  
   
Nodding, the Headmaster stepped further into the room, running his fingers over one of the nearby stacks of books. The books were lying in stacks on tables, sideways on the shelves and a few were just lying in the spaces between shelves. For a moment Rose just scanned the room and was overwhelmed by the scale of this cleaning projects.  
  
After a moment the Headmaster replied, “I’m afraid since Miss Holmes left the professors and boys hadn’t been seeing to the place.”   
  
Rose stepped into the centre of a room where a desk, she assumed was the librarian’s desk, was piled high with books. Taking a breath, Rose reminded herself that this was necessary. In order to find out what was going on, she had to stay at the school, had to stay near John Smith and had to fit into the era.   
  
Putting on her best smile, she turned back to the Headmaster and pleasantly said, “It will take a few days to bring it to order but I’m sure I can manage.”   
  
“Feel fear to get assistance from any of the boys, I’m sure a few will be glad to volunteer,” the Headmaster announced in a pleased voice. “Perhaps Latimer, he spent a great deal of time here before Miss Holmes’ departure,” the Headmaster suggested with a thoughtful nod. “I’ll leave you to your work, Miss Rose.”  
  
With a final look at Rose, the Headmaster dismissed himself, leaving Rose in the centre of the room. Taking a moment, Rose glanced down at her new dress, wishing she could wear something like old jeans and a shirt for this messy job. Her blouse was elegant with lace running from the shoulders to her waist and a high collar. The skirt was a deep blue, almost black but it did allow for movement, but the shoes were horribly uncomfortable. Sighing, Rose closed the library door and tightened her hair in the high bun before she started picking up the books lying about. There was no use complaining about it now.  
  
……………………..  
  
   
Professor John Smith nodded to one of his eldest students as he left his morning class. He was a good student on paper, but he had a strong suspicion that Latimer was the one doing most of his work. As he walked past the servants cleaning the main hall, he made a point of stepping around the patch they were scrubbing.   
  
Entering one of the smaller corridors he paused and frowned when he heard a muted crash. His eyes settled on the library door when he heard another crash come from within. Entering the room quickly, he gaped as the new librarian Miss Rose stamped her foot on the ground in anger surrounded by a fallen stack of books. By the looks of things, they had tumbled off the ladder the moment she had tried to move it.   
  
For a moment he was frozen, watching the expression of irritation light up her face. It was so familiar even if what he craved to see was a smile. Then she sighed and knelt down to start gathering up the fallen books. This spurred him into action, he pushed the door open the rest of the way and hurried over to her.   
  
“Are you all right Miss Rose?”   
  
Rose jumped once again not having noticed him there and nearly dropped the four books in her arms. Gaping at him for a moment Rose forced herself out of her shock, seeing a familiar concerned and gentle look on that face. It was a bit more than she really felt prepared for. That and being snuck up on was just embarrassing after five years of Torchwood training.   
  
“Oh I’m fine Professor Smith, just trying to get this mess sorted,” she replied as she forced herself to calm down and smile.   
  
The sight of her smile sent a jolt through John and summoned a memory of one of his dreams. Shaking himself, he knelt down and picked up the rest of the books. His hands were trembling for a moment, but he steadied them as he stood and turned back to look at Miss Rose.   
  
“Is there someplace you’d like me to put these Miss Rose?”   
  
Biting her lip Rose turned and looked about the library before giggling and remarking, “I think every flat surface is full Professor Smith.”  
  
Professor Smith laughed as he looked around at the piles lying about and chuckled, “Ah yes I see what you mean.”   
  
Rose set her four books down right in front of her desk and took the five from Professor Smith. She bit her cheek nervously as her hand brushed his, causing him to jump slightly. There was a flush of satisfaction that jolted through Rose at the realisation that she affected this man and something about his reaction made her wonder if he did, in fact, recognize her. Rose set those books with the others and gave Professor Smith a wide smile.  
  
“Thank you for the rescue Professor Smith.”   
  
“Of course,” Professor Smith replied with a smile of his own. “I fear I’ve added to the chaos in here in the two months I’ve been here.”   
  
“You’re new here then?” Rose asked with interest.  
  
“Just started about seven weeks ago,” Professor Smith answered as he looked around the room. “And I’m afraid the Headmaster is quite right, a good part of your library is in my rooms.”   
  
Professor Smith had the decency to look embarrassed by this making Rose laugh lightly even as the word ‘quite right’ sent a shiver down her spine. They sounded exactly the same though less weighed down with painful emotion. Pulling herself out of such thoughts, Rose nodded and kept the smile on her face.   
  
“I’ll leave them there for now,” she informed him as she looked around. “I don’t know where I’d put them today but I thank you for the warning.” Rose’ tongue slipped out between her teeth as she smiled. “I’ll leave room for them,” she promised.  
  
John looked around the room while trying to avoid thinking about how familiar her smile was from the dream and how familiar she was. The increase in his heart rate and his rapidly growing inability to speak properly around her had him rather concerned. He wondered if she felt it too, she was being very friendly or perhaps she might be seeking a friend or something more. The very idea of where his thoughts were going was quite terrifying.   
  
Which was why he nearly panicked when he said, “I’m out of class for an hour, and perhaps a second set of hands could be of help?”   
  
“An hour of help is a godsend,” Rose told him as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. He noted that it was not as bright blonde as it had been in his dreams, but it suited her beautifully. Grinning, Rose shifted, getting a spark in her eye and added, “But I may make you regret volunteering.”   
  
“I’m up to a challenge,” John answered with a grin, surprised as his own boldness.  
  
Clearly holding back a grin, Rose pointed to a table covered with books and asked in her sweetest voice, “Then would you sort those books by their subjects and stack them by author Professor Smith?”   
  
Smiling John nodded his head and pulled off his Professor’s robe and hat, tossing them over a chair as he answered, “It would be my pleasure, Miss Rose.”  
  
   
They didn’t speak much in that first hour, both shooting glances at the other from time to time, and trying to find a clue to help them in the mystery they found themselves in. John had sorted two tables by subject and author while Rose on the ladder had straightened up the math section, removing the seventeenth book that didn’t belong there. Looking at a clock on Rose’s desk, John pulled on his robes and had walked over to tell her good day when the school clock chimed.   
  
Rose jumped, her concentration broken and forgetting she was on a ladder. While she was only two steps up, she stumbled as she tried to step to the side and lost her footing. Grabbing her around the waist, John held her up as she put her foot back on the step before he realised their position. Biting her lip and feeling embarrassed for the second time today, Rose glanced down at her hands on his shoulders, despite being twenty-five years old and from the twenty-first century, she couldn’t quite help the blush that spread over her cheeks. Letting go of John she grabbed the ladder, letting him release her waist, which he did a bit slower than she expected.   
  
Stepping back John fought to regain his internal balance as he asked, “Uh, are you all right Miss Rose? Nothing hurt?”   
  
“My pride has suffered a bruise or two Professor Smith but nothing else,” Rose assured him as she carefully stepped off the ladder and smiled at him. “It seems you’ve saved me again,” she observed as he blushed.  
  
“Again?” John asked in confusion, making Rose grin and motion to the two sorted tables.  
  
“Saved me from that mess,” she reminded him.   
  
John laughed softly and then froze as he heard the school bells sounding again. They both glanced towards the doorway as the sound level in the school increased.  
  
“Well Miss Rose you are quite welcome but I fear I must get to class before those boys decide to try to write school history.”   
  
“Thank you again,” Rose told him softly as she nodded to him and he all but rushed out of the library. “Professor Smith.”  
  
Martha Jones frowned when John Smith left the library, fisting his hands over and over again. His face was a touched flush. Glancing into the room she watched Rose look after him for a long moment before returning to work. Looking after John Smith, Martha picked up her broom and angrily swept the corridor. She had seen this Rose fall and the Docto- no John Smith catch her like they were in a film or something. It was utterly ridiculous!   
  
Shaking her head, Martha told herself to calm down, she was no good if she let her jealousy get the best of her. Her fingers loosened on the broom and she took a few calming breaths. She eased her forceful movements and sternly reminded herself that hurting her arms and shoulders wouldn’t do her or the Doctor any good.   
  
“Excuse me, Martha wasn’t it?”   
  
Looking to the voice Martha made sure to slip back into her calm face when her eyes landed on Rose. She was standing in the doorway of the library with her hands folded in front of her, looking a touch dazed with a soft blush on her cheeks.  
  
“Yes, Miss Rose?” Martha replied politely.   
  
Smiling at her warmly Rose stepped forward and asked, “Do you know where I can get a broom to sweep out the library? The back areas are a horrid mess.”   
  
Perking up at the chance to watch her move carefully Martha gave her a smile and told her, “Miss Rose, I’ll see to cleaning the library right now.” Martha reigned in her excitement and added, “If I wouldn’t be in the way that is.”   
  
“Are you sure you have time Martha?”   
  
“I’ll be right back Miss Rose,” Martha assured her. “ I just need to get a few things.”   
  
“Well thank you then,” Rose replied with a smile, “It will be nice working without cobwebs.”   
  
Rose returned to the library, leaving Martha to return to the servant store room for a few things. She paused long enough to inform Jenny in the change of plans. Thankfully the other maid raised no objection, admitting with a blush that they’d all neglected the library a bit too much. According to Jenny, the old librarian Miss Holmes was a viper who didn’t like the maids after she had gone the library sort of fell out of everyone’s mind. With an extra spring in her step, Martha gathered up some rags and a bucket of soapy water before returning to the library.   
  
………….  
  
It proved very boring really, watching Rose work on the library. She hadn’t exaggerated the dust and dirt that had built up and Martha herself had never even been in here. While she enjoyed reading the long days living as a servant in 1913 left her exhausted at the end of the days and the library hasn’t held any appeal for her. Hearing Rose sigh, Martha looked up to see Rose collapse into the chair behind her now cleared desk. Martha watched Rose shift a few things on the desk about to suit her before she leaned back in the chair.   
  
Glancing towards Martha, who was washing a dirty corner near the science section, Rose considered the progress that they’d made in the library today. In four hours, including the one John Smith had helped her; all the tables had been sorted and shifted about so that each table was a section on it rather than chaos. Leaning back, Rose folded her hands and considered the room stretching out before her. If she kept this up she could have the place back to normal by the day after tomorrow. She grinned as she considered what she’d do all day then, snoop about to find out what was going on. Looking up as she heard footsteps Rose smiled and stood as she saw the Headmaster enter the room.   
  
“You’ve made good progress Miss Rose,” the Headmaster remarked as he nodded in pleasure, looking around the library.  
  
“I had some assistance from Professor Smith this morning sir,” Rose told him. “And Martha was kind enough to step in and see to some of the cleaning,” she added with a nod towards the maid in the corner.  
  
“Good fellow Smith, nice to see him pitching in on this,” the Headmaster remarked and Rose frowned slightly, noticing that he completely ignored the bit about Martha. “I’m ashamed that we let our library get so far gone, it’s not right for a school.”   
  
Fighting to urge to roll her eyes Rose reminded herself to stay in character and quickly said, “I’m sure there was a lot on everyone’s minds sir. No matter,” She assured him, “I should have it back in prime condition in another day or so.”   
  
“Excellent Miss Rose, excellent but now come with me, time for lunch and bit of a rest.”   
  
Nodding, Rose glanced over to Martha, giving the servant girl a kind smile before following the Headmaster out.   
  
…………………..  
  
Later that evening Rose tried to hold her head high and walk back to her room like a lady but she was worn down. A day at Torchwood wasn’t half as exhausting, never mind a day on the TARDIS. It was all physical work and mind numbing! She’d rather be doing paperwork post mission and she’d been known for being rubbish at the paperwork.  
  
Well, at least she could find the tables of the library having finished the math, science and language sections. Knowing that Professor Smith taught history she had held off on that, hoping to speak to him more when she reclaimed the books he had borrowed. She wasn’t paying enough attention as she turned another corner and bumped into one of the younger students.  
  
Timothy Latimer gasped as he knocked into the new librarian. He began to apologise when the watch in his pocket began to whisper frantically, a strange desperate note suddenly infusing the voice. Timothy stepped back from Rose as images of her, with different, lighter hair and different clothes flashed through his mind.   
  
‘Rose,’ the watch whispered frightening him, ‘If it’s my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler’.   
  
A hand on his shoulder and a gentle worried voice returned Timothy to reality. The voice from the watch faded, but the feeling of desperation and a miasma of other emotions he couldn’t sort through lingered in his mind.  
  
“Are you all right?” Rose asked the boy who had suddenly tensed up. “Shall I call the Matron?”   
  
Timothy blinked and focused back on Rose’s worried face as the watch hummed in his pocket. Closing his fingers around it, Timothy ignored the increasing whispers and said, “I’m fine Miss Rose, I’m just a bit tired.” Rose released his shoulder and stepped back, causing the whispers to die down a bit.  
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yeah just a bit dizzy,” he assured her before quickly walking down the hall.   
  
Timothy reached his room and sighed gratefully that no one else had returned. Moving over to his bed, he sank down on it and pulled out the watch. For a moment his fingers merely traced the odd pattern on the outside. Then carefully, Timothy opened the watch, but all he heard was, ‘Rose.’

 


	7. Journal of Impossible Things

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter Seven: Journal of Impossible Things

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

………………………….

Professor John Smith cautiously stepped out of his office, his arms filled with books as some boys passed him in the halls. Rose walked up the hall towards him, carefully minding her posture and pace as the boys nodded to her. Smiling when she saw Professor Smith, Rose adjusted to course to meet in the hallway as he walked towards her with his burden of books.  
  
“Good morning Mister Smith,” she greeted with a sweet smile. John, startled, shifted his weight suddenly making the book tilt dangerously. Leaning forward Rose steadied the book stack with her hands as he regained his balance. Smiling she raised an eyebrow and questioned, “Those wouldn’t happen to be some of my books would they?”   
  
John flushed a bit at her smile but replied, “Yes, yes I’m afraid they are, is it safe to return them?”   
  
Looking over the stack of books Rose reached out and took the top half of the pile. John shifted them in his arms so he could gain a better grip and gave her a smile. Rose chuckled warmly and couldn’t help but give the man a wide grin.  
  
“I think that now it is,” Rose teased lightly. “Shall we take these down the library Mister Smith?”   
  
“Ah yes perfect, Division of Labor,” John replied with a grin.   
  
Grinning in return, his mood infectious, Rose laughed, “We make a good team.”   
  
“Don’t we just,” John remarked with a laugh.  
  
Retracing Rose’s path from the library John managed to start up a conversation, “So Miss Rose, have you recovered any memories.”   
  
Rose shook her head and looked down at the books before saying, “Nothing beyond I’m very sure that I was not a librarian.”   
  
Her answer surprised John making him laugh happily before he offered, “Well, your sense of humour is still here.”   
  
“I’m sorry that was hardly proper given how kind the Headmaster is being.”  
  
“He won’t hear of it from me Miss Rose,” John promised with a smile.  
  
“You could just call me Rose Professor Smith since we do work at the same school now,” Rose suggested before she properly thought it through.   
  
John nearly stumbled on the stairs, but recovered and replied, “Rose, yes if you like,” he paused as they reached the main floor, “I’m John.”   
  
Hearing him say her name send a shiver up Rose’s spine and for a brief moment she was tempted to tell him her last name just so she could hear him say, Rose Tyler. She was certain that she would know if he was somehow, impossibly her Doctor then. Instead, she gave him another sweet smile as she pushed open the doors to the library. They walked into the room in silence as John took the book over to the nearest table.  
  
“You’ve made amazing progress,” he told her as he looked around the large room.   
  
“Well I did have some help yesterday,” Rose reminded him, making John grin as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed to catch the gesture and quickly dropped his hand as he straightened up. “Thank you for returning your books John,” Rose added as her heart beat a little faster at the familiar mannerism.   
  
“I’m afraid Rose that there are more upstairs,” John confessed as he shifted a bit nervously.   
  
“I should make you put them away,” Rose sighed as she put her hands on her hips.   
  
John blinked at her in shock as she realised what she had said and blushed. If she wasn’t careful she was going to get taken away to one of the hospitals where they just shut away troublesome women. Thankfully John just chuckled at her words, she could tell that he was a little thrown, but not too much so. Rose breathed a small sigh of relief.   
  
“Somehow I don’t think that would be unfair,” he admitted. “I will if you like.”   
  
“Just help me bring them downstairs,” Rose suggested with a relieved smile. “And we’ll be even.”   
  
He gave her a soft look and asked, “I trust I won’t be banned from the library?”  
  
“No John, but I’ll be keeping an eye on you when you visit,” Rose teased.  
  
Rose inwardly cursed herself to falling into the family flirting pattern with him so easily when she didn’t even know for certain that he was her Doctor. This all might be some great trap set up by an alien menace. She’d stopped enough of them in the last few years: there’d been that bit of ugly business with the Zygons in Rome and the Krastonian invasion two years back. Yet she just couldn’t fathom any of her past enemies coming up with something like this.   
  
John held open the door for Rose and let her step out first before replying, “That’s fair Rose.”  
  
They returned to his study, John once again opening the door for her. She had to admit that the manners were nice even as she felt a jolt of disloyal guilt for the thought. Rose glanced around and had to smile, it suited him. Despite being fairly tidy things were still lying about on tables and his desk. John rushed over a small table covered in books.  
  
“I sorted out which ones are yours,” he said as he held up the five books. “This is the last of them.”  
  
“Excellent then I just have to start chasing down some of the other professors,” Rose answered as she tried to take the books from him but he pulled them away.  
  
“I do believe we had an agreement that I help you take them downstairs.”   
  
Raising an eyebrow, Rose looked over the small pile before reminding him, “Help implies that lovely Division of Labor John.” Giving him a smile with her tongue between her teeth she grabbed the top book and held it gently in front of her. “Now isn’t that better?”   
  
Grinning John agreed, “Brilliant.”  
  
John allowed Rose to step back into the hall first, unable to hold back a smile, this Rose was so much better than the dreams. She was sweet and charming with a delightful hint of spunk that he couldn’t help but admire. Even without her memory she was strong and refusing to allow the adversity to make her sad. It was quite admirable and he found that he liked her even more than her dream counterpart.   
  
He paused at that thought and wondered if he should tell her about the dreams, he drummed his fingers against the book spines deep in thought. It would surely sound insane to her, but he also had a sense that this woman might be a bit of a dreamer as well. Snapping back to the reality, he missed Rose’s warning about the stairs and tumbled down them.   
  
Flinching Rose pulled her skirt up and rushed down to him, letting the books fall over the stairs behind her. She dropped to her knees next to him and breathed a little sigh of relief when his eyes opened and a soft groan escaped him.  
  
“Can you move John?” she asked gently.   
  
“I’m fine. Nothing feels broken,” he replied with a flush.  
  
Nodding Rose helped him to his feet on the landing and looked around. Timothy Latimer stopped next to them. He paled a touch as he looked at the pair of them, but shook himself and seemed to recover.  
  
“Are you all right Professor Smith?” he questioned quickly.  
  
Rose collected the books quickly and kept John steady as she looked at the student.   
  
“Mister…”  
  
“Latimer Miss, Timothy Latimer.”  
  
“Right then Mister Latimer will you ask Matron Redfern to meet us in Professor Smith’s office. Tell her that he fell.”   
  
Without thinking about it, Rose took John’s hand with her free one. Their fingers intertwined naturally and her breath hitched. Pushing it away, Rose blinked to hold back a rush of tears that threatened to burst forth. She focused on helping John back up the stairs to his office. After she helped him to a chair, Rose tilted his chin up, confusing him greatly as much as he enjoyed her hand on his face.   
  
Blinking in confusion he asked, “Rose, what are you doing?”   
  
Slipping back into Torchwood emergency medicine, Rose simply answered, “Checking you for a concussion.” Rose shifted back from him and asked, “Any discomfort or abnormal pain?”   
  
He smiled a bit at her and shook his head only to groan.   
  
“I shouldn’t have done that,” he muttered as he began to reach towards the back of his head.   
  
Rose grabbed his hand to keep him from touching the wound. He adjusted his hand to slip it against hers like the Doctor used to. Rose swallowed painfully but forced herself back to the present. Their eyes met for a moment as an odd expression crossed his face like he was trying to remember something. Then his eyes flickered down to their joined hands and Rose had to fight back the urge to hug him.   
  
   
“Don’t touch it, John, it needs to be cleaned,” Rose told him through the lump in her throat. “Any other pain?”  
  
“No, just my pride is wounded.”   
  
His answer caught Rose off guard making her laugh. Shaking her head she smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently.   
  
“I’m sure that will recover quickly John,” she promised before the sound of someone moving through the door made Rose jump to her feet. Turning she found Nurse Redfern walking in and released Professor Smith’s hand as she said, “He doesn’t have a concussion, but the cut on his head needs to be cleaned.”   
  
Setting down her bag Nurse Redfern blinked at Rose and removed a few things before coming over to John.   
  
Looking at the girl in surprise Nurse Redfern verified, “You checked for a concussion?”   
  
“Yes Nurse Redfern,” Rose answered with a nod.   
  
“Perhaps you were a nurse Miss Rose,” Nurse Redfern suggested as she moved behind John and began carefully cleaning the cut.   
  
“Well we know you’re not a librarian,” John offered with a raised eyebrow and a smile,  
  
He chuckled, but it was cut off as he flinched and groaned. Rose grabbed his hand again in concern, an action not lost on John or Nurse Redfern. Sighing and shaking her head Joan forced a small smile.  
  
“Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this,” Nurse Redfern informed John.   
  
“Because it hurts!” John pouted as he looked up at Rose with soft brown eyes, reminding her of puppy.  
  
Rose couldn’t help the smile on her face which he seemed to cheer up at. They stared at each other until the door suddenly flew open and Martha rushed into the study concern written all over her face.  
  
“Is he all right?”   
  
Nurse Redfern frowned at her over John’s head and huffed, “Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking.”   
  
Rose was surprised at the flash of annoyance on the girl’s face though she understood it. She offered Martha a soft smile of sympathy, but the maid didn’t notice.   
  
Nodding, Martha stepped back and muttered, “Sorry, right, yeah.” She moved back to the door and knocked on it quickly before striding right back into the room. Rose smiled a bit wider. “But is he all right?” Martha pressed as she looked at John Smith. “They said you fell down the stairs, Sir.”  
  
“No, it was just a tumble, that's all.”  
  
“Have you checked for a concussion?”   
  
“I have,” Nurse Redfern informed her, straightening up with irritation flashing in her eyes. “And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you.”   
  
Still holding John’s hand, Rose looked back at Martha and softly told her, “Your concern is touching Martha, but really John’s fine.”   
  
Martha froze at the sound of the voice. Her eyes landed on Rose kneeling by John Smith, holding his hand and him looking happy about it. There was a flash of jealousy in her chest, but she quickly pushed it aside as worry took its place. This mysterious Rose was already cosying up to the Doctor and if it was a trap…  
  
Nurse Redfern looked at Rose and Professor Smith with a tight expression. She quickly gathered her things and returned them to her bag.   
  
“Now come along Martha,” she told the servant with a frown. “I’m certain you have things to do.”   
  
Nurse Redfern swept out of the room leaving Martha uncomfortably shifting.   
  
Rose stood quickly and smiled at her as she reassured Martha, “He’s fine, don’t let us keep you.”   
  
Nodding and realising she had no choice Martha backed out of the room leaving Rose alone with John Smith. Martha lingered by the doorway for a moment but then closed the door gently with a sinking feeling in her chest. She desperately hoped at that moment that this was the real Rose even as she feared what that would do to the Doctor.   
  
“What distracted you so John,” Rose asked as she turned back to John with a soft chuckle. “You don’t seem the clumsy sort to me.”   
  
“Honestly, I was thinking about dreams,” he informed her with a soft blush.   
  
“What sort of dreams?” Rose questioned with a tilt of her head. “The night time sort or the wishes for the future sort?”   
  
“Oh the night time sort,” John answered as he rose from the chair. “Sometimes I dream,” he explained with a chuckle. “I dream I have two hearts.”  
  
   
Clutching her fist, Rose tried to hide her shock at his statement, but then a hopeful smile spread over her face. She silently chanted to herself not to get too excited, but she knew it was already too late. The way he looked at her as if he was trying to remember, the way their hands fit and now this… she was already praying.  
  
She took a step closer to him and asked, “Two hearts?” Keeping her eyes on him for any signs of disapproval, Rose placed a hand on his chest. She felt his heart pounding beneath her palm and whispered, “There’s one.” At his grin, Rose moved her hand across his chest to the other side and waited. She hid her disappointment and said, “Sorry John: diagnosis-- just one heart, singular.”   
  
He laughed as she stepped back and shook his head at his own silliness. Keeping her face composed, Rose folded her hands in front of her and took a deep breath to remain calm. She became aware that John was watching her a moment later with a very thoughtful and unsure expression.  
  
“Forgive me, Rose,” John implored her softly. “I’m certain I’ve never met you but you are so familiar to me.”   
  
“You seem familiar to me as well John,” Rose answered softly.  
  
Shaking his head for a moment, John glanced back towards her as he moved to his desk. He paused for a moment and said nothing before pulling out a leather bound book. Rose looked at it with interest as he came back over to her.   
  
“I’d like to show this to you Rose,” John told her in a low nervous voice. “The dreams I have where I have two hearts are so vivid and so detailed. I’ve written them all down.” He set the journal in her hands and added, “I think, I don’t know why but I think you might understand. I’ve never shown it to anyone.”   
  
“Journal of Impossible Things,” Rose breathed as she opened the volume.   
  
She gasped as she turned to the next page, greeted with elegant drawings of the TARDIS controls, one of the gas mask people and the TARDIS monitor surrounded by handwritten notes. Not daring to look at John, Rose turned to the next page. She swallowed at the image of the Dalek but kept going on in the book. Each page held new images, some familiar and some not, but all of them so achingly family.  
  
Rose marvelled at the detailed ink pictures of the autons, the Moxx of Balhoon and the clockwork robots. Tears of joy were trying to gather in her eyes but held back by her confusion as to what had happened to her Doctor. Rose felt John shift next to her as she turned to the next page and the book nearly fell out of her hands. On the next page was a drawing of her, Rose shut the book suddenly and gasped for air. John’s hand on her arm brought her back as she turned to look at him slowly.   
  
He looked so guilty as he quickly tried to reassure her, “Rose I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”   
  
Rose wanted to cry and scream, but most of all she wanted him to realise it was real. Rose bit her lip as she stared at Joh- the Doctor, her Doctor who for some reason was a human but the book in her hand proved it, he was her Doctor.   
  
She forced herself to breathe and assured him, “I’m fine, just startled a bit a guess.” Rose brought the book up again and opened it pointing to one of the pictures. “This is the TARDIS console isn’t it,” she told him as a shocked and awed expression took over his features. “And this is a Dalek.”   
  
“How?” John whispered as he shook his head, “They’re just dreams.”   
  
“Maybe you and I have been having the same dreams,” Rose breathed as she carefully handed him the book.   
  
“Maybe Rose,” he replied after a thick swallow. They both just stared at each other in uncertain silence until John whirled back to his desk and grabbed the stack of books. “Well didn’t I promise you some assistance?”   
  
Smiling Rose took the top book again and then grabbed a second.  
  
“Just to be on the safe side.”   
  
Laughing John went to open the door but stopped when Rose asked, “John, the Journal . . . ” she paused and swallowed, “may I borrow it?”   
  
He nodded and watched as Rose gingerly picked it up from his desk and placed it on top of the two books she was carrying. Looking back to him she smiled and his heart jumped at the sight of that smile. Unfamiliar emotions churned in his chest. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to show Rose the journal while it still contained a drawing of her.  
  
“Right then, off to the library,” Rose announced pulling him from his thoughts. “I still have to get some work done today.”   
  
“Quite right too,” John replied with a smile.  
  
Rose flinched but forced a smile to John as they walked down the stairs. Thankfully this time no one fell, but as Rose’s eyes dropped to the journal she couldn’t help but feel a bit grateful that he had taken that tumble.


	8. Moments in Time

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter Eight: Moments in Time

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

………………………..

 

The morning of November 5, 1913, found Martha scrubbing at the floor angrily, not even aware of Jenny looking at her with concern. She tightened her grip on the brush and kept the pressure on it as she replayed the scene in John Smith’s study yesterday in her mind. If she had been a weaker woman she might have cried, but she was Martha Jones and she didn’t let herself show that kind of weakness. Not now, maybe when it was over she would, but right now the Doctor had to be protected. Taking a deep breath, Martha tried to calm down and reminded herself to think this through.

 

Rose seemed nice enough and she was decent to her. Jenny kept talking about what a nice down to earth girl she was after taking her dinner last night. The photos in her pocket seemed to burn into her side and were constantly reminding her that she could take a chance to find out the truth. Rose’s interest in John Smith seemed friendly and not violent, expect that it was also clearly romantic.

 

Bile rushed up into Martha’s mouth at the memory of how the Doc- John Smith had looked at her. Martha almost wished once again that the woman could just be an enemy. An enemy would have been simple and easy, open the watch and let the Doctor deal with it, but the real Rose Tyler, the woman who seemed to haunt the TARDIS wasn’t so easy. What would happen afterwards? Would she just leave the Doctor again, hurting him worse than before? Even her father had never done that to her mother or at least her mother had never let him try. Focusing on the floor, Martha kept her hands moving as she replayed her time with the Doctor in her mind and tried to remind herself that he was John Smith, not the Doctor.

 

………………………

 

 

In the library, Rose carefully opened the journal at her desk and tried to remain calm. Tears were stinging her eyes just at the memory of what was in the journal, but Rose was determined to read it through. She could only hope that it would provide some answers as to how and why her Doctor was suddenly human.

 

The wounds were rubbed raw as she turned page after page in the journal. Her past was laid out as nothing more than a story to John Smith, but it was her painful reality. Flipping the pages she found the pictures of the Doctor, she smiled slightly at his previous form. Running a finger over the fine inking she bit her lip to hold back a tear at the remorseful pain she felt shoot through her, without her Doctor here she missed that form of him. He had changed after the Game Station to save her life, but why this change into a human. Rose could see no reason for it.

 

Pushing away those thoughts, she looked back at the page to the other images. With a playful smile, she looked at the pictures of the men he had been, taking in every feature and every scribbled note. She held back a laugh at a few of them, but sighed at the pictures of his Fifth and Eighth selves, a silly smile crossing her lips. Staring at the page she wondered what he had been like in those forms as she knew from experience how much he could change.

 

The core of who he was stayed of course, but the habits, the way he dealt with things and the way he looked at life could all change. Her current Doctor, for instance, she’d say was a bit more human than her first Doctor, more aware of social convention and worrying about the feelings of others a bit more. No more ‘stupid ape’ remarks at least, but he was still the Doctor without a doubt.

 

Letting herself get lost in her thoughts she imagined him before the Time War before his people all died. He must have been different and if he ever returned to normal she’d have to ask him about it. She’d make him sit down and tell her about his other forms. Now that she had seen them, she wanted to know them and understand what had made him who he was now.

 

Turning the pages again she switched between good memories and bad ones with reminders of their adventures on every page. There were plenty of things she didn’t recognise and hoped that one day he could tell her about them. Biting her lip, she stopped on her picture and couldn’t help but smile at the realisation that she was the only girl in this journal. No Reinette, no Sarah Jane Smith, just her.

 

Rose was the one that had stayed in his mind even as a human. Even as a human he had known her and even as a human he remembered how their hands fit together. The thought calmed her enough to let her keep reading a little bit more but she had to close it again only a few pages later. She was finding the journal both a comfort and painful burden despite knowing that she might find an answer in it.

 

Sliding the journal into a drawer, she stood and picked up a few books that had been left by a student. With a sigh, Rose then turned to dreaded records and cringed as she opened the wooden drawers. Coughing, she waved away the dust and pulled out one of the drawers.

 

Rose dropped it onto her desk and growled, “Oh this is going to be fun.” Clapping her hands to get rid of the dust, Rose sat in her chair and pulled out the first card. Seeing the horrid handwritten notes she sighed, “Really really fun.”

 

……………………….

 

Timothy stared at Professor John Smith all through class. He heard the lesson on the Battle of Hastings and his hand moved about taking notes, but his mind was on the teacher. There was something not right about him and Timothy could see it more and more with each passing moment. In the pocket, the watch seemed to grow heavier.

 

Timothy watched every movement, every word the man said as he listened to the faint whisper of the watch in his pocket. ‘Not yet Timothy,’ it whispered, ‘too soon too dangerous.’ Reaching into his pocket Timothy wrapped his fingers around the watch, afraid of the Doctor and yet unable to be apart from the watch. He was startled when he felt a flash of warmth. ‘Rose,’ it whispered making Timothy look up at the door to see the new librarian walk past the door. He frowned and bit his lip, unsure of the watch’s reaction. Mister Smith made some notes on the board and the watch quieted as Rose vanished from view.

 

A few hours later once curiosity got the best of him Timothy retreated to the library to do his work and to see Rose again. Carefully he looked up as Rose passed him in the library, carrying two books back to the sciences section. He blinked and tried to hold onto the image of her in different clothes in his mind as it flashed through him, but it vanished too quickly. Looking back to his book he tapped the table nervously.

 

She was like Mister Smith: out of place in this time, she didn’t fit and she was hiding something. He knew that for certain, but he wasn’t sure what it all meant. The whole school knew her purported story; an educated proper girl with no memory now working at the school while the police tried to find some answers. Timothy knew they wouldn’t find any, she was lost, but not in the way everyone thought.

 

 

Rose passed by him again, giving him a small and distracted smile. She was thinking of something far more important than the books. Reaching into his pocket, Timothy wrapped his hand around the watch and shivered as it began humming with energy. He listened to the whispers of the Doctor, the Time Lord trapped in the watch as his eyes slid closed. A thousand images passed through his mind, many focused around that girl and a feeling, an intense feeling that made Timothy pull his hand away from the watch. It was so familiar, but also so much sharper than anything he had felt in his short life. A hand on his shoulder drew his attention and he looked up at Miss Rose who was standing next to him.

 

“Are you all right Timothy?” she asked gently in concern.

 

Timothy nodded quickly and hurriedly answered, “Fine Miss Rose, I think I just dozed off for a bit.”

 

Nodding, Rose stepped back from him and Timothy tightened his grip on his book as the watch practically screamed at her departure, a mix of words and feelings the boy couldn’t understand. Then his mouth opened in the realization that the watch wanted to be close to Rose, this Doctor, this Time Lord wanted to be near her. He smiled slowly and relaxed, rubbing his thumb along the edge of the watch as he identified the emotion pouring from the watch. A smile took over his face as he watched Rose sigh and return to the records of checkouts; this Doctor, the mysterious powerful, ancient being loved her.

 

…………………….

 

Rose hesitated as she read the small nameplate declaring this to be J. Smith’s office. Her hands shook for a moment, but she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She felt her stomach flutter as her eyes met the Doctor’s, then she reminded herself that he was still human. A sweet human named John Smith who was currently blinking in surprise. Rose managed a wide smile for him and clutched at her dress with one hand to keep it from shaking.

 

“Ah yes Rose what do I owe this pleasure?” John questioned as his eyes lit up.

 

Holding up three cards, Rose informed him, “Seems your predecessor Professor Burns never returned some books.” Rose paused, “May I take a look through your library and see if they got mixed in?” When he didn’t reply right away Rose quickly added, “Or if you need me to come back or you want to do it I completely understand.”

 

“No, no that’s fine,” John rushed to assure her as he opened the door wider and stepped to the side so she could enter. “You’re always welcome.”

 

Smiling, Rose stepped past him into his study. John closed the door and looked about the room for a moment before his eyes landed back on Rose who was scanning the shelves of books. Her fingers moved gently over the spines of the books and her lips moved as she read the titles to herself. Something about the sight was very familiar.

 

“I didn’t realise how many books you had in here yesterday,” Rose announced with a chuckle pulling him away from the tease of a memory.

 

John nodded and reached to take the cards from her hand, Rose almost jumped as his fingers brushed hers. Smiling at her John shifted as Rose let him take the cards and clearing his throat, he looked down at the cards.

 

“Yes I remember two of these, they were in the collection the school gave to me to teach history,” John muttered before quickly walking into a small side room. Rose followed and smiled as she found him in a small closet space filled with books. John glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he searched the shelves. “I’m sorry to be giving you such a hard time Rose,” he apologised. “Hopefully you’ll manage to get all your books in the end.”

 

He handed her the first book and its card before looking at the second card. Their hands brushed again and Rose couldn’t help but wonder if he was doing it on purpose. Her Doctor had always been a flirt and maybe this was the 1913 way of flirting.

 

“I don’t mind John,” Rose assured him, making him turn to look at her. “And I spent an hour or so today going after Professor Bartage and Mister Potter so you’re not alone.”

 

Nodding John turned back to the shelves and swallowed nervously before saying, “Well I hope I’ll still see you once you have all your books again.”

 

Rose’s smile widened at his nervous words, he was like a nervous boy trying to hint to a girl that he liked her. Maybe not such a subtle flirt then and her heart jumped a little too much. Nothing like the Doctor who had done his best to ignore the ‘thing’ between them until it was too late. Pushing down the depressing memory, Rose focused her attention on John.

 

Pushing a strand of hair back into her bun, she said, “Well I don’t have any desire to live in the library and after all, if you want to see the books again you’ll have to come visit me.”

 

Rose didn’t miss the smile spread over John’s face right before he looked at her. Her heart jumped a little too much again. It was the same smile that the Doctor had given her when she’d agreed to keep travelling with him after his regeneration.

 

“I’m sure I’ll visit the library for more than books,” he cleared his through awkwardly seeming to realise what he said. “I’m sorry if that seemed overly forward-”

 

Rose put a hand on his arm and smiled up at him as she reassured him, “I don’t mind John. I thought it was sweet,” she paused. “I’m not exactly like other girls I suppose.”

 

John grinned at her as he handed her the second and third books, letting his fingers brush hers again. This time they let them touch for a moment before he said softly, “No you’re not.” He grinned at her and added, “That’s a very good thing.”

 

John paused and opened his mouth to say something when a bell rang, leaving him fumbling for words. Rose nodded to him and took the books into her arms stepping out of the small room. She offered him a wide smile.

 

“I’ll see you after your class John,” she told him quickly. “Enjoy filling their heads with useful knowledge.”

 

Grinning at her, he opened the main door for her and made his own farewell, “Enjoy your library, Rose.” Her laugh echoed in his ears all through class.

 

…………………..

 

Unable to hide her smile as she walked into the library, Rose almost laughed at herself. She was acting like a crushing school girl, not a twenty-five-year-old woman from the twenty-first century who was or rather had been a high-ranking member of Torchwood. With the Doctor, she’d never been this bad, always too afraid of his leaving her behind if her feelings became too obvious for him to ignore. Still, she couldn’t quite care, her Doctor was here, he wasn’t completely himself but he was here in the same time and the same place as her and most importantly the same universe.

 

Glancing around the library, Rose noted that there were only a few students. She moved to the card catalogue and replaced the three cards she’d taken to John before taking the books to the history section. It only took her a few minutes to return all three to their proper places. As she moved back towards her desk Rose spotted an envelope sitting on top of the papers she’d been sorting earlier.

 

Sitting down in her chair, Rose opened the unsealed envelope and gasped as two photographs and a letter fell onto her desk. Her mouth still slack, Rose picked up a picture of her and Doctor hugging that her Mum had taken during one of their visits. They hadn’t known she was taking it, but it had been a favourite of hers and a photo she hadn’t seen in five years. Staring at it, she smiled before looking at the second one. This was a posed picture, also taken by her Mum, but it was still so sweet, their hands joined like normal. It had been such a natural action for them both.

 

Looking around again, Rose frowned as her eyes swept over everyone in the room, someone here had access to the TARDIS. She remembered the pictures being in her room in the TARDIS. Rose inwardly groaned at the absence of pockets on her dress and understood much better why Joan wore an apron all the time. With a quick look around, Rose verified that no one was acting strangely before she took out the journal and slipped the photos into it.

 

Opening the letter next Rose braced herself. She had no idea of what to expect. It was a neat script, but not of the time, and it reminded her more of her own natural handwriting. Her eyes quickly absorbed the message:

 

Rose, I know who you are. Meet me at the Bad Wolf pub tonight at seven. Come alone.

 

Folding the letter back up, Rose slipped it into the journal and frowned. Someone else was here in this school and they knew about the TARDIS and most certainly the Doctor. The question Rose had to ask was, were they a friend of the Doctor or were they someone he was hiding from. Rereading the letter, she slowly smiled at the Bad Wolf echo on the paper. She’d keep that meeting and find out what was going on. After all the Time Vortex was on her side.


	9. Crossing Paths

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter Nine: Crossing Paths

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

……………………….

 

Leaving the school was an exercise in determination for Rose. After finding the Doctor, at least in part, after so many years it was difficult to just walk away from the building he was in. None the less that night Rose pulled on her new shawl and made the walk down towards the village of Farringham.

 

Walking down the road Rose watched the area around her carefully, awaiting any sign of an attack and remaining ready to face any threat that might appear. The moon was low in the sky that night, creating shadows through the trees that added to the darkness on the road. Rose’s years of training and alien incidents at Torchwood had sharpened her reflexives, but the current situation still had her biting her lip in nervousness. A million questions about whom she was meeting were rushing through her mind and making her long for her old stun gun.

 

Fisting her hands in her pockets, Rose sighed in relief when she caught sight of the Bad Wolf pub just a little farther on. In this day in age, a woman’s scream would gather attention and protection and as much as she loathed the idea, she would use that particular weapon if need be. The pub was brightly lit and the light from inside poured out onto the lawn. The Bad Wolf’s sign had a howling wolf and creaked in the wind, none the less it made Rose smile. She took note of the noise coming from inside the pub and began to look about for anyone who appeared to be waiting. The message had been very vague, not giving any instructions for how to find the person meeting her.

 

“Rose Tyler,” a voice softly called and Rose turned towards it.

 

Martha, the maid from the school, stepped out of the roadside shadows and raised her hand. Hanging from her fingers was a very familiar key, a key to the TARDIS. Her heart clenched just a little at the sight of it. She’d known that he’d find someone next to travel with eventually, but the evidence of it in the girl’s hand still affected her. However, Rose did not allow her inner turmoil to show as she calmly pulled out her own small yale key.

 

“Then you are his last companion,” Martha concluded as she eyed the twin key and took a tentative step forward.

 

 “And I take it that you’re the new one,” Rose observed in return as she slipped her key back under her dress.

 

Martha frowned at the woman in front of her at her remark but answered, “I travel with him if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

Nodding, Rose looked around making sure there was no one nearby before asking, “So now what Miss Jones? H ave a drink and swap stories of the universe or are you going to tell me what’s happened to him?” Rose couldn’t help the bitter tone that seeped into her voice.

 

Martha sneered, “Oh you mean the great Rose doesn’t know, and he made you sound so perfect.”

 

Blinking in honest surprise, Rose gaped at Martha for a moment before the question slipped out, “He talked about me, but he never does that?”

 

Martha sighed in front of her and shrugged. Rose could see a shadow of tension and exhaustion on the young woman’s face and felt a flash of guilt.

 

“Yeah he talks or rather talked about you,” she answered as she took a step forward. “Look, Rose, he’s hiding here and he’s just a human right now. John Smith can’t remember you, he has no clue who you are so just stay away from him. I don’t know why you left in the first place but stay away from him. You’ve hurt him enough and he’s not your concern anymore.”

 

Taking a step closer to Martha, Rose raised her voice slightly, “You have no idea what you are talking about.” Rose forced herself to relax before she continued, “I would never willingly hurt the Doctor. I’ve been hoping, praying to find him for five years and I will do everything I can to finish getting back to him. When you want to tell me exactly what is going on you know where to find me.”

 

Martha watched as Rose straightened up and walked past her down to the Bad Wolf pub. Holding back a few choice words Martha returned her TARDIS key around her neck and frowned at the retreating form. After watching the pub for a few moments, she turned on her heel and began walking back up to the school, muttering angrily under her breath. What was so special about this Rose Tyler?

 

Reaching up she clutched her key tightly and thinking of the Doctor, she whispered, “I wish you’d come back,” she bit her lip and closed her eyes, “I wish things could go back to normal.”

 

Meanwhile, Rose entered the pub and sighed as the villagers turned to look at her as the rumour mill had apparently been hard at work. Walking to the barman she ordered half a pint and sipped it thinking hard about Martha. She understood Martha’s jealousy and perhaps they had both been overly rash in their dismissal of each other. It reminded her too much of her first meeting with Sarah Jane and in the end, they had worked things out so she should be able to do the same now. Rose sighed softly, irritated at herself for allowing her jealous to colour her interaction with Martha so much. She had really thought she’d outgrown that.

 

At least she knew why the Doctor was human, but that didn’t help much. Groaning under her breath, Rose cursed herself for not finding out what it was exactly that was hunting the Doctor, but perhaps the journal could tell her. Martha Jones was so wrong about John, he remembered a great deal and he just didn’t realise that it was real. Finishing her drink and paying for it quickly, Rose left the pub to return to the school.

 

Pulling her dark red coat tighter around herself she sighed as she looked up at the stars. She had looked at them often enough in the last five years, wondering what the Doctor was doing a universe away. Rose shook her head and headed for the road reminding herself that she hadn’t wanted him to be alone. Still, the knowledge that he did have a new companion stung a bit. Yet he talked about her and that fact made her feel lighter.

 

Rose jumped as a voice behind her asked, “Rose are you quite all right?” Turning, Rose couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face as John stepped up next to her. A similar smile lit up his face and he chuckled, “Sorry if I startled you.”

 

Rose shook her head and assured him softly, “I was just lost in my thoughts, John.” She sighed, “I’ve got a lot on my mind right now.”

 

John’s smile faded, replaced with concern as he asked, “Anything I can help with?”

 

Shaking her head Rose smiled, “No but thank you for caring.”

 

He nodded awkwardly before softly asking, “Of course, uh, are you returning to the school?” At Rose’s nod, he added, “Then please allow me to escort you.”

 

Grinning Rose nodded and told him, “I’d welcome it.”

 

Smiling in return, John offered her his arm, which Rose took with a smile. It was as nice as holding his hand, but she supposed it was still nice. They walked in silence for a bit until it became too awkward for John.

 

“Did you enjoy visiting town Rose?” John asked.

 

 

“I didn’t see much of it, to be honest. I just wanted to escape the school for a little while. I’m still hoping that something will come back to me.” Rose sighed softly and shook her head. “It doesn’t bother me much of course, I do so adore being at the school. It is just strange to look in the mirror and wonder who that person is.”

 

“I’m sure you will conquer this challenge Rose,” he assured her, placing a gloved hand on her own.

 

Laughing happily, Rose teased John gently, “Is that because the Doctor’s companion always does so.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at her, John returned the chuckle and remarked, “As I recall Rose in the stories wanders off and find more trouble than even the Doctor.”

 

“Jeopardy friendly, that’s Rose,” Rose agreed with a small smile. “Finding trouble at every turn.”

 

John smiled softly and added, “And helping and enchanting others while at it.”

 

Giving him a soft glance, Rose looked away from him and actually blushed slightly. She shrugged uncertainly as she met his eyes again.

 

“I don’t know about enchanting John.”

 

“Oh, I’m certain of it Rose,” John murmured as he gazed at her, his eyes light but serious. “The Doctor was certainly enamoured with his Rose.” He looked away from her, turning his eyes up to the sky in mild embarrassment before muttering, “My words seem to slip from me around you.”

 

Rose tightened her grip on his arm and softly reassured him, “I already told you, John, that I didn’t mind.”

 

He didn’t look at her but kept looking up at the stars and Rose looked up as well. She wondered what he saw them as now as a human. Did he imagine them as brilliant balls of gas billions of miles away from them or did he see them being born in his mind, did he see the worlds orbiting them and their deaths?

 

“Jupiter is very bright tonight,” John suddenly said making Rose blink in surprise. “Despite Venus being close to it, usually Venus overpowers any stars near it. It shines brighter than anything else in the night sky, except the moon of course.”

 

“And here I thought you were a history Professor,” Rose said gently, making him look back at her.

 

“There are more than just history books in the library.”

 

“Of course, there are science, art, music, literature, math and me.”

 

John laughed at Rose’s joke and nodded to her, “I think my favourite subject has changed.” They stopped walking as they reached the main doors, John shifted his weight nervously.

 

“Thank you for walking me back,” Rose told him with a smile, deciding to so easy on her.

 

“My pleasure,” John told her with a smile. “I’ll be heading into town tomorrow for some errands and I could show you around.”

 

“I’d like that,” Rose agreed softly, giving his hand a squeeze before turning to walk into the main hall.

 

……………….

 

 

The morning light of November 6th found Rose Tyler at her desk in the library, pouring over the journal. She read every page thoroughly while muttering to herself about being too short with Martha the night before. Something was after the Doctor and she had failed to find out from Martha Jones who or what it was. Therefore, she had turned to the journal John had lent her which she kept locked in a drawer. Sighing, she leaned onto her fist and turned the page. In reality, the journal was quite boring to Rose, she had lived many of these adventures and in many places, the journal was more of a jumble of random things.

 

Then Rose came to one of the later pages and frowned at the almost frantic scrawl. John had recorded the information in a hurry like he was afraid he would forget it. Tilting the book, Rose focused on the runny ink words, ‘The Family are scavengers who use the bodies of others to hunt and fulfil their goals. They seek the power of a Time Lord to make them immortal, so that they may breed and spread across the stars.’

 

Sighing, Rose gently set the Journal of Impossible Things down and bit her lip. He was hiding from them and he had stopped being a Time Lord so they could never get his power. Closing the journal, Rose locked it back in the drawer under another book. She had an answer, but she didn’t like it at all.

 

Standing up from her desk, Rose smoothed her dress before putting away a few books and checking in on the students. Seeing that everything and everyone were in order she left the library and entered the main hall. She offered a kind smile to the servant girl, Jenny, the one who had delivered her dresses if her memory served.

 

Jenny smiled in return and greeted, “Good day Miss Rose.”

 

“Good morning Jenny,” Rose replied. “Have you seen Martha?”

 

Blinking in confusion, Jenny shook her head and answered, “No Miss Rose I’m sorry. She’s about somewhere else in the school.”

 

“Well if you see her, kindly ask her to see me in the library,” Rose told Jenny, giving her another smile.

 

Jenny nodded slowly but didn’t say anything further as Rose turned away to return to the library. Sitting down at her desk, she pulled out her TARDIS key and turned it over in her palm. For five years it had been her only link back to this world, back to the Doctor. When she had been trapped through, she had nothing but the key, the clothes on her back and her family.

 

Rubbing her eyes, Rose tried to push the thoughts of her Mum, Dad and brother Tony from her mind but she failed. Putting a hand over her mouth, she breathed deeply to control the tears that were being to slide down her cheek. She had lost them, and she hadn’t even regained the Doctor.


	10. What You Don’t Expect

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink  
By Lumendea  
Chapter Ten: What You Don’t Expect  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story  
  
……………………….  
  
Breathing in and out, Rose tried to relax as Nurse Redfern checked her over carefully and listened to her heart. Nurse Redfern was completely focused on her work, checking every little thing and writing down notes. Straightening up she put her stethoscope away and looked back at Rose.   
  
“No dizziness or trouble remembering yesterday’s events,” Nurse Redfern verified to which Rose nodded. “Are you sleeping at night?” Rose nodded to Nurse Redfern, keeping the answers short. Nurse Redfern wrote down a few more things before setting down the journal and taking a seat next to Rose on the bed. She offered Rose a small smile and asked, “No memories coming back?”   
  
“I’m afraid not,” Rose told her with a sigh. “I beginning to think they never will,” Rose spoke as if admitting something difficult. “I can live with that Nurse Redfern, there are far worse things in this world. I have a good job with good people and I’m healthy.” Rose nodded trying to seem like she was acting brave and added, “I’m lucky.”   
  
Nurse Redfern frowned a little and remarked, “You are certainly being brave Miss Rose.”   
  
“I can’t even remember if I was afraid of such things Nurse Redfern,” Rose reminded her, a little more cheeky than she probably should have been. “But really I feel healthy and am not under any stress.”  
  
That was an utter lie of course. She was stressed every moment now about the Doctor, his human form and this mysterious family. Last night she’d sat up even feeling guilt and concern about poor Martha who was stuck in this dreadful time period. Rose didn’t think it was her native period and wondered when she was from and why the TARDIS brought them here.  
   
“I’m glad you’re settling in,” Nurse Redfern remarked drawing Rose’s attention back to her. “You and Mister Smith seem to be becoming close.”   
  
Rose bowed her face as if to hide a blush when really she was smirking a touch too much. There was a flutter in her heart that others had noticed and a warm feeling at the realisation that she did indeed have his human form’s attention.   
  
“He is such a sweet and kind man,” Rose agreed as she stood up. “He’s made me feel very safe here.”   
  
“Mister Smith is a very kind man and a gentleman,” Nurse Redfern agreed with a forced little smile. “He’ll make a good husband one day.”   
  
Rose nearly choked at the words. She had been so busy flirting she had forgotten the expectations of the time. She and John were spending a great deal of time together and Rose didn’t want to think of the rumours that might be going around.   
  
This time she really did blush and answered quickly without thinking, “Somehow I don’t think we’ll ever be married.” Nurse Redfern’s eyes went wide and her jaw went slack as Rose realised her mistake and quickly added, “until I can remember things more clearly or we at least know with certainty that there are not any reports on me missing.”   
  
Nurse Redfern recovered and nodded before shaking her head and saying, “I’m so sorry Rose, I thought you meant . . . ” Nurse Redfern trailed off and shook her head, “ . . . It doesn’t matter, thank you for checking in.”  
  
“Of course Nurse Redfern,” Rose replied quickly.   
  
“Seeing as you and I are the only females beyond the servants and I only know your first name, you could call me Joan,” Nurse Redfern offered with a hint of hesitation.  
  
“Thank you then, Joan,” Rose repeated with a real smile. “I’ll see you later . . . I mean have a good morning.” With that Rose quickly left the infirmary before her mouth betrayed her further.  
  
……………………..  
  
Stepping into the library, John admired the room with a smile. He’d not had the pleasure of seeing it this kind of condition and the professor in him greatly approved. The room had been completely cleaned and tidied making it once again a fitting studying location. Even now he could see a few boys around the room with their noses in the books.   
  
He frowned as one of the lads followed Rose with his eyes as she passed him and decided that he’d have to keep an eye on that one. Rather than announcing himself, John stood near the history section and watched Rose climb up the ladder to shelve a few bound papers back onto their shelves. He smiled at as he noticed her lips moving as she counted the books and read off their titles to herself, her tongue slipping out of her teeth. She paused suddenly and turned to look right at him, he blushed having been caught staring but she merely smiled. Approaching her as she climbed down, John was almost disappointed when she didn’t fall again.   
  
Reaching the floor, Rose turned to John and questioned, “So what do you think of my perfectly ordered and functioning library.”   
  
She watched the smile spread into his eyes as he teased, “I’m not sure it suits you, Rose.”   
  
Raising an eyebrow, Rose looked around the room with a forced thoughtful expression as she watched John in the corner of her eye. The boys were all behaving, even the one that kept eying her. Not that Rose thought the Edwardian dress was all that flattering, but she was younger than Nurse Red- Joan and they were teenage boys.  
  
“I could get used to it,” Rose finally agreed as she folded her hands in front of her, “if there was a good enough reason to stay.” She watched in amusement as John fought to keep a neutral expression.  
  
“Ah yes, good uh are you ready?”   
  
Nodding, Rose picked up her coat and a hat from a coat rack near the door of the library. Turning back to John, she grinned and strode back over to him. She gave one last glance at the boys and reassured herself that they wouldn’t make too much of a mess.  
  
“So where does the tour start?” Rose questioned with a smile as she took John’s offered arm.  
  
Martha clutched her fist in anger as she looked up from her work to see Rose and the Doc-John Smith walking down the hall together. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but the soft smile on his face told her enough. Looking down at the bannister she was cleaning, Martha took a deep breath to calm herself. This wasn’t about her, it was about protecting the Doctor and Rose had vanished and left him a mess.   
  
Rose reentering his life when he was human would only hurt the Doctor when he switched back. Martha watched them walk out the main door together before she picked up her dusting and polishing tools. Heading up to John Smith’s room, she entered the room as confidently as she could and closed the door behind her. Setting down her things, Martha walked over to the mantle and froze, the watch was gone.  
  
………………………  
  
   
Rose listened attentively as John gave her a brief history of Farringham and pointed out what he thought were some local points of interest. There wasn’t much of course, but she’d never thought she’d hear the Doctor in lecture mode ever again. His tone was exactly the same and he sounded far more passionate about explaining their surrounding than he had in the brief moments she heard him lecturing to the students. Rose confined herself to a small smile; his excitement was contained to a more moderate level now but his eyes still lit up.   
  
Content with holding his arm and listening to the sound of his voice, Rose leaned her head against his shoulder lightly as they walked before she thought about it. She smiled when John didn’t stiffen from her affectionate gesture and she smiled widened as she noted the ladies in the streets glancing at them with smiles. For the times they were probably the picture of a happy courting couple, Rose paused at that thought and glanced up at John. He looked down at her and smiled, Rose smiled in return but couldn’t help but wonder about him being human forever. She hadn’t thought about it earlier, having assumed that the Doctor wouldn’t want that but what if he did.   
  
Tightening her grip on John’s arm, Rose stared at the ground thinking over everything Martha had said. There was something nagging at the back of her mind that she just couldn’t put her finger on. The appearance of Bad Wolf once again had her on edge and she hesitated to believe that everything was as it seemed.  
  
“Rose, are you all right?” A soft voice called, bringing her back to the moment.   
  
Looking up Rose met John’s soft eyes, and he didn’t even try to hide his concern and adoration for her. With a start, she realised how much she adored that and felt a flash of guilt for the though. In spite of the times, John didn’t try to shield her from himself, he trusted her and let her into his life completely. Slowly Rose smiled and nodded.   
  
“Yes John, I’m wonderful,” she answered warmly.   
  
Her smile must have conveyed something to him because a moment later he nodded and whispered, “I’m so glad I met you,”   
  
Taking in his words, Rose ignored the twist in her stomach in favour of smiling in return.  
  
“Me too,” she answered honestly even though she was unsure exactly she meant to be addressing with that statement.  
  
……………….  
  
Grinning, Jenny entered the room she and Martha shared to find the girl nervously drumming her fingers on the table. Concern shining in her eyes, Jenny set down the tea tray in front of Martha and smiled at her.  
  
“Mister Potter didn’t want his tea today, there’s enough for two,” Jenny told her gently. Martha glanced up at her but didn’t react. Jenny poured her a cuppa and set it down in front of her and sat down across from her. Sipping her tea, Jenny watched Martha carefully, “You look like you’ve lost your best friend Martha.”   
  
Giving a bitter laugh, Martha shook her head and answered, “I might have Jenny. I think I messed up.”   
  
Martha sighed and put her face in her hands as she fought back a panic attack. Jenny reached over and squeezed Martha’s hand.  
  
“Well you know you can turn to me Martha,” Jenny told her gently. When the younger girl didn’t say anything Jenny sighed, “All right then when you’re ready,” Jenny paused and was thoughtful for a moment. “Oh, this is about Mister Smith and Miss Rose.” Nodding in sympathy, Jenny sat back in her chair and softly spoke, “Martha she’s a nice woman, she’ll do right by him. You know it never would have worked between you two.”   
  
“It’s not that Jenny,” Martha told her sadly. “It’s not about them.” She leaned on her fist and replied, “It doesn’t matter really. I’m overreacting I’m sure of it.”  
  
Martha forced a smile that she knew Jenny didn’t really believe, but the other woman was too sweet to push. Instead, Jenny nodded in understanding and began preparing their tea.  
  
“Well then Miss Rose asked me to tell you that she’d like to speak with you,” Jenny informed her gently.  
  
“Did she say why?”   
  
Shaking her head, Jenny sipped her tea and answered, “I’m afraid not Martha.”   
  
Jumping up from the table Martha straightened herself up. Her stomach churned nervously, but she also couldn’t deny the flash of duelling fear and hope that the announcement caused.  
  
“Is she back yet?” Martha asked urgently.   
  
“I’m not sure,” Jenny answered quickly before nodding to the tea tray. “Anyway drink your tea, we have to take around dinner soon.”  
  
Martha hesitated but sank back into her small chair. She accepted the cuppa from Jenny and savoured the sweet properly brewed tea that the servants didn’t get very often. Her mind kept racing as she wondered what Rose wanted to talk about and she did her best not to think about it too much. Martha didn’t know how much more disappointment she could take.   
  
…………………  
  
Rose tried not to move on the small sofa as she held in a giggle. Behind her sunlight was pouring into John’s private room and she felt warm and very safe. This day was full of all kinds of surprises. In her experience with the Doctor, she had only ever seen him draw stick figures, but now John had her posing for him. She wasn’t even sure how the topic had come about, but she risked glancing over at him.   
  
“Don’t move Rose,” John scolded lightly, making Rose bite back a laugh. “I’m almost done.”  
  
   
“I believe you said that five minutes ago John.”   
  
“I mean it this time Rose.”   
  
“We’ll see,” Rose retorted with a smile tugging at her lips.  
  
“Fine, but hold still,” John huffed affectionately Tapping her foot to work out her nervous energy, Rose tried to stay otherwise still until John finally lowered the sketching book, “There finished, was that so bad?”  
  
“Easy for you to say,” Rose replied as he joined her on the sofa. “You could move.” Glancing at the book in his hands, Rose asked softly, “Can I see it, John?”   
  
John handed her the open book carefully and Rose lost the ability to breathe. It looked just like her, no doubt of that, but there was something in the soft lines of how he drew her face that made her heart clench. The lines were soft and gentle, capturing the curve of her cheek, her smiling mouth, long eyelashes and wisps of hair that had escaped her bun.  
  
Looking up at John, Rose whispered, “It’s beautiful John.”  
  
“The subject is beautiful,” he told her gently, “I just drew what I see.”   
  
Starring up at him, Rose swallowed and tried not to cry as she whispered, “Not many have seen me like that.”   
  
She felt John brush some loose strand of hair back from her face and it took Rose a moment before she dared to look up at him. John’s brown eyes were so warm and tender as he looked at her with completely open affection. Her heart beat rapidly and Rose couldn’t move.   
  
“Then they are blind,” John breathed as he leaned forward.   
  
Rose didn’t even try to stop herself, didn’t allow her fears and concerns over what would happen next to make her fight it. She met him halfway in a soft tender kiss. It lasted only a moment but when they parted, Rose gave John a brilliant smile which he returned.   
  
He paused and tried to find words, “Rose I . . . ” but at her smile, he gave up and pulled her closer to him.   
  
Brushing his lips against hers, he let himself fall deeper into this kiss. John smiled against her lips as he felt her hand come to rest on his neck, brushing a few strands of his hair and in response, he curled his arm around Rose’s waist. They were floating and something in the bad of his mind eased like an old pain suddenly gone. A sudden knock on the door went unheard to John, but Rose shifted in his arms suddenly, John, however, did not cease the kiss.  
  
Martha paused after knocking and frowned at the soft sounds she was hearing before she opened the door. She blinked in surprise as the Doctor or rather John Smith suddenly pulled back from kissing bloody Rose Tyler. Lowering her eyes to hide the anger in them, Martha clenched her hands into fists.  
  
“I’m sorry Mister Smith, I did knock,” Martha forced out.  
  
“Ah yes Martha, just put the tray down,” John answered in a tight voice without looking at her.   
  
Doing as she was instructed, Martha glanced up at Rose and was surprised by the soft apologetic look she found there. Looking away, Martha returned to the door and couldn’t make herself look back at them.   
  
“Will there be anything else Mister Smith?” Martha asked in as strong as voice as she could manage.   
  
“No Martha, you may go,” John answered with a loud sigh.  
  
As the door closed, John rubbed the back of his neck and turned to Rose. She was blushing softly and looking towards the door with a guilty expression. He felt a flash of embarrassment on her behalf.   
  
“I’m sorry about that Rose,” he apologised quickly as he climbed to his feet.   
  
Standing up, Rose shook her head and surprised him by covering his lips with a finger.  
  
“Don’t worry about it John,” she assured him with a soft smile. “I’m sure I have things to do in the library seeing as I have left it unattended all afternoon.” Seeing the flash of concern in his eyes, Rose leaned up and brushed her lips against his gently. Pulling back after a moment she smiled again and added, “I’ll see you tomorrow John.”  
  
Martha closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to breathe, ignoring the tears running down to her face as she walked into the empty library. Part of her wanted to rush to her own room, but Jenny would be there. The library was thankfully empty with the boys all in class or outdoors.  
  
Sitting down at one the table Martha licked her lips and whispered, “That wasn’t on the list,” Martha gasped. “You had to fall in love with a human and it wasn’t me, I never even had a chance.”  
  
   
“I’m sorry,” Martha looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway. “I’m sorry you had to see that, it wasn’t fair to you.” Rose paused before she said, “You and I need to talk.”


	11. Burning the Candle

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter Eleven: Burning the Candle

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Please remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

……………………………..

 

Rose’s announcement surprised Martha, but she knew that the other woman was correct. Their dancing around each other wasn’t helping matters and if there was one thing that Martha Jones was not it was a coward. She’d faced Judoon, Daleks, Pig Men and witches, not to mention the turmoil of her own family. Straightening up, Martha nodded and gestured to the chair across from her. Rose walked over to her desk and Martha frowned as she watched Rose unlock a drawer and take out a journal. Walking back to the table, Rose handed Martha the journal with only a flicker of hesitation in her eyes.

 

“I think you’d better take a look at this Martha,” Rose said simply.

 

Accepting the journal, Martha set it in front of her as Rose lit a small lamp and brought it over to the table. The warm glow illuminated the table and Martha slowly opened the journal, feeling a hint of worry over what she was going to find.

 

“I know what it must be like for you Martha,” Rose told her softly with a sad sigh. “When I was travelling with the Doctor I met this woman named Sarah Jane Smith. She had travelled with him and fallen for him, but he had never mentioned her. I hated her at first until…until I realised that he could care about both of us. You see Martha the Doctor is old, he’s almost one thousand years old, next to him you and I are just a blink.” Rose folded her hands nervously in front of her and forced herself to keep talking, “And while I don’t like knowing someone else is living my life… I’m glad he’s not alone because, in the end, that’s how it always seems to end for him. The people with him die or leave but he’s left to carry on alone. Even after I lost him, I didn’t want that for the Doctor”

 

“You didn’t leave the Doctor willingly did you?” Martha asked in a resigned voice.

 

“No, I was trapped in an alternate universe,” Rose answered with a shake of her head. “Yeah, they’re real. We were trying to stop these creatures called the Daleks and in order to do that, we had to make this sort of black hole to suck them into the space between worlds. I ended up in the other universe along with my Mum and an old mate of mine. I had my family, but… I couldn’t come back to him and he couldn’t come for me.” Martha found she couldn’t say anything as Rose continued her story, “I had promised him I’d stay with him my whole life. I even said goodbye to family. My Mum and my mate Mickey wanted to live in the other world but there couldn’t be any crossing between them so I had to give them up.”

 

 

Rose was grateful that Martha was being quiet and letting her get this all out. She swallowed back a wave of tears that threatened to spill forth and swallowed thickly.

 

“Anyway I got trapped on the other side, he sent a transmission through to say goodbye.” A sad laugh escaped Rose as she added, “I told him I loved him and he started to say...”

 

Leaning forward, Martha quietly asked nervously, “Did he say... you know?”

 

Rose shook her head, ignoring the mixture of pity and relief of Martha’s face and told her, “The final gap close right after he said ‘I’ so I never got his answer. That was five years ago to me.”

 

The library went silent and Rose struggled to catch her breath as she focused on a nearby set of shelves. She wasn’t quite ready to look at Martha yet. Over the last five years, she’d learned to work through the dull ache that she’d accepted would always remain in her chest. Now she was rubbing that old wound raw.

 

Martha on her part looked down at the journal for a distraction after Rose finished, not wanting to deal with her pity for her rival right now. It wasn’t fair, to either of them that they were caught in this situation. The only sound in the library as her turning the pages and the occasional soft gasp that escaped her. She was stunned by some of the drawings and her eyes lingered on the Daleks, deciding against telling Rose about her own meeting with them. Flipping the pages, she shook her head in wonder.

 

“He remembers,” Martha breathed in a blend of relief and worry. “I mean I saw your picture earlier but he remembers everything...”

 

“He thinks they’re dreams and he calls this his Journal of Impossible Things,” Rose explained with a chuckle as Martha found Rose’s picture.

 

Martha couldn’t stop the bitter comment that escaped her, “I guess that makes you the girl of his dreams.”

 

Rose didn’t say anything for a long time as Martha looked through the journal. The sound of the heavy pages turning was the only sound and Rose actually found it settling. Taking a slow deep breath, Rose called on the yoga meditation that she’d taken up four years ago to help her cope with the stress of Torchwood and closed her eyes for a moment.

 

“It’s hard I know, being in love with a thunderstorm,” Rose finally chuckled. “You love the thrill of it, but you run the risk of being hit by a lightning bolt.”

 

“Yeah that sums life with him up really well,” Martha agreed with a sad chuckle. Then Martha closed the journal, looked at Rose carefully and asked, “So how are you here now?”

 

“Honestly I have no idea, one minute I’m in the other universe’s London in the year 2012 on my lunch and then I’m standing in a bloody field 99 years earlier and having to fake memory loss because I can’t offer an explanation.” Rose shuddered and laughed, “Thank God I was born after women’s lib.”

 

Martha raised an eyebrow and countered, “I’ll trade with you, try being black in 1913.”

 

“Yeah you win that one,” Rose agreed with a shudder and a sympatric look towards Martha. Rose sighed and leaned on her fist, stretching out and Martha watched her carefully.

 

“It’s a pretty big coincidence though,” Martha offered carefully, “You showing up at just the right point and time.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Rose leaned back and frowned as she observed, “You don’t trust me.”

 

“I don’t trust this situation, it’s too convenient and it’s dangerous. This isn’t about me being jealous of you Rose, I can handle you on my own.” The strength in Martha’s voice grew, “The Doctor is human and he charged me with protecting him,” Martha said raising her chin, “And even you being here doesn’t change that.” Then Martha met her eyes squarely and asked, “Would you trust me if our positions were reversed?”

 

Chuckling, Rose nodded to Martha as her respect for the young woman rose. She wondered what the woman’s own story with the Doctor was, he’d certainly swept her up in his storm and earned her loyalty. Yet this was not the time for the questions she wanted to ask and Rose met Martha’s eyes calmly and confidently.

 

“Fair enough Martha, you don’t have to trust me but trust this,” they both leaned forward as Rose continued to speak, “I will not lose him again Martha Jones. We don’t have to like each other but given that we are both clever enough to handle travelling with him, we’re better off working together to protect the one thing we do have in common.”

 

“There are these aliens-” Martha began to explain.

 

 

“The Family,” Rose interjected with a nod, “They need to consume a Time Lord so they can live forever.” At Martha’s look, Rose nodded at the journal and explained, “It’s all in there but what isn’t there is how he did it, become human I mean. Can it be reversed?”

 

To Rose’s great relief Martha nodded. The other young woman adjusted to the change in conversation very quickly though she looked a bit worried for a moment. Rose knew that Martha was once again internally debating on how much to trust her with.

 

“The Doctor turned himself human by putting the alien part of him into a watch,” Martha told her quickly. “Well it just looks like a watch, in another month the Family will die and I was to open the watch. The Doctor comes back and we’re off again. His residual awareness of me would help keep me close to him and the watch.”

 

“What about John?”

 

Martha paused and tried to think of what to say until finally, she replied, “I don’t know. He didn’t explain that to me.”

 

“Coward, he’s always the coward,” Rose murmured as she leaned back in her chair and looked up at the moulded ceiling. “Every time.”

 

“I’m sorry what?” Martha questioned in confusion.

 

“He probably figured as a human he’d fall for you since you’d be the closest to him and he’d have that residual attachment to you and then you might not open the watch, if the TARDIS had landed you in a different time period,” Rose explained with a shake of her head, ignoring Martha’s sharp intact of breath. “It fits him, well the old him back when he was always brooding. I bet the TARDIS landed here to make sure that didn’t happen.”

 

Martha tried to ignore Rose’s theory, it stung too much and the older woman was lost in thought. Yet she couldn’t help but wonder just a little bit and it would answer her own confusion as to why the TARDIS picked the year before World War II. She shook her head and scrambled for something else to focus on.

 

“You mean he didn’t always brood and have that far off look in his eyes?”

 

Rose blinked at her and shook her head as she answered, “No Martha, not this him anyway.” Rose paused but started talking before Martha could ask any questions about that, “That doesn’t matter right now, where is the watch?”

 

“I was hoping he had it with him today, I was up there earlier and it was gone.”

 

Gaping at Martha in alarm, Rose tightened her fist and snapped, “You left it with him? Why didn’t you keep it with you? He’s a human, he could have lost it or sold it or anything! He doesn’t know it is important?”

 

Martha stood up and shouted back, “This isn’t helping, he probably just had it with him anyway. We can’t panic and give ourselves away Rose, the Family could be here watching for anything out of place.”

 

“You’re right Martha, you’re right I’m sorry,” Rose replied as she nervously licked her lips. “I’m sorry. You’re right, we can’t assume the worst, especially since we can’t fix it. We both just need to keep an eye out for that watch, if he has it somewhere I’ll try to borrow it or something.”

 

“Who put you in charge?”

 

Crossing her arms, Rose rolled her eyes and asked, “How long have you travelled with him?”

 

“Four months,” Martha shot back but her eyes narrowed as Rose shrugged. “You?”

 

“Little over two years and I’ve worked at an agency that handles alien encounters for the last five years.” Rose sighed and added, “This is so daft. Let’s call it a night before we kill each other, you keep an eye out for the watch when you’re cleaning his room and I’ll-”

 

“Watch for it as you snog him?” Martha asked sarcastically.

 

Rose glared at Martha as the younger woman smirked at her with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly Rose snorted and covered her mouth to contain a laugh as Martha watched her in surprise. Regaining control over herself Rose shook her head and took a deep breath as she grinned.

 

“Sorry about that,” Rose chuckled as she brushed a strand of hair from her face. “It’s just this is so familiar, it’s like me and Sarah Jane all over again.” She began giggling again, “It’s stupid isn’t it, two women in their twenties arguing over a thousand-year-old alien.” Picking up the journal, Rose laughed harder as she walked over to her desk and locked up the journal. Leaning against the edge of her desk she laughed harder, “I mean like that’s going to impress him or convince him.”

 

Smiling a little, Martha shook her head at Rose. She allowed a soft laugh to escape her and noted with relief that it helped the tension in her chest.

 

“You’re completely mental,” Martha announced, but Rose shrugged at that as she played with the TARDIS key around her neck. A moment later Martha sighed and added, “I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

 

Rose nodded as Martha walked toward the door and called after her, “Be careful Martha, don’t forget the time period.”

 

Glancing back at Rose, Martha gave her a teasing smile and teased, “This from the librarian throwing herself at the history teacher?”

 

 “Touché,” Rose retorted as she stood up and joined Martha by the door. “By the way, where’s the TARDIS?”

 

“It’s powered down, the Doctor hid it in a shed.” Seeing Rose hesitate, Martha made a peace offering and added, “Seeing as we’re going to try working together and all that, I’ll take you to it when we both can slip away for few hours.”

 

“You’re not completely annoying Martha Jones.”

 

Martha crossed her arms and retorted, “Well you’re not quite as blonde as I first thought.”

 

Watching Martha leave the library, Rose nodded in mild satisfaction. It wouldn’t be easy and it wouldn’t be fun, but they could get through this. They had to get through this. She carefully returned to her desk and double checked that the journal was locked away. Leaning over she blew out the candle in the lantern before retiring her bedroom behind the library.


	12. Return to the TARDIS

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink  
By Lumendea  
Chapter Twelve: Return to the TARDIS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story  
  
……………………..  
  
Sunlight streamed into the woods outside of Farringham and birds were singing a soft tune high above the heads of Martha Jones and Rose Tyler as they followed the small worn path. A chill hung in the Sunday morning air and both women were aware that they were limited on the time they could linger. Glancing at Martha, Rose noted the small smile that was spreading across the girl’s face and Rose smiled a bit herself.   
  
“It’s a nice morning,” Rose remarked softly looking around. “It’s been a long time since I was in a forest or had time to just take a walk. Torchwood kept me busy in London.”   
  
She watched Martha nod and was about to give up when Martha said, “I know the feeling before I met the Doctor, I didn’t stray far from home, school and the hospital I didn’t seem to have time for anything else.”  
  
“School huh?” Rose asked with a growing smile. “What were you studying?”  
  
“Medicine,” Martha answered. “I wasn’t too far from my exams.”  
  
“That’s great. I went back to school in the other universe, got a degree in physics of all things,” Rose told her with a shake of her head. “If you had met me seven years ago you wouldn’t have believed that.”  
  
“Why not?” Glancing at Martha, Rose shrugged and sighed,  
  
“I left school when I was sixteen, to support my idiot boyfriend,” Rose admitted with a small sigh. “Not my best choice, but it all worked out I suppose. Anyway, when I met the Doctor, I was nineteen and working in a shop. I lived with my mum and was trying to pay off my debts.” Rose chuckled and shook her head as she said, “How your life can change.”  
  
Martha blinked in surprise. That wasn’t what she had expected at all. In the past, she had tried to imagine what Rose would be like and her imagination had always created the perfect woman. Figuring for months that Rose was some sort of genius, the sudden revelation was strange. In the corner of her eye, she took Rose in again, wondering just what else she’d missed.  
  
They walked in silence for a little longer until Martha asked, “What about your family?”  
  
“My Mum from this reality and my Dad from the other universe got married after we were trapped. They had a son, my brother Tony ten months after we got there. They’re in the other universe now,” Rose answered with a growing tension in her voice. Martha glanced at her and saw Rose quickly wipe away a tear. “How about you?” Rose questioned, “Anyone waiting in London.”  
  
“My mum and Dad are divorced,” Martha told her with a shrug. “I have a sister Tish and a brother Leo, Leo has a daughter named Keisha. She’s the cutest little thing, but Mum keeps saying Leo needs to marry Shonara, her mum. That is when she’s not complaining about Dad’s girlfriend.”   
  
“Sounds both nice and terrifying,” Rose admitted with a chuckle. “When I was travelling with the Doctor it was just Mum and me. She didn’t like him at first, but he gradually grew on her.”  
  
A small stone and wood shed came into view and Rose’s expression brightened. Something flashed in the woman’s eyes and Martha thought that it might be tears.  
  
“That’s where the TARDIS is,” Martha informed her despite having the feeling that Rose already knew that.   
  
Martha turned to say something further to Rose, but she had already run to the barn and was pushing open the door. Unable to help the small smile on her face, Martha bit back a laugh and shook her head. Watching Rose vanish into the barn, Martha calmly walked up to the barn and shut the door behind her. Turning, she watched Rose unlock the TARDIS. The older woman took a deep breath and pushed open the door.  
  
Stepping into the TARDIS, Rose let out a breath and smiled softly. Carefully she stepped deeper into the control room and looked around, trying to memorise everything. The control was still dark and on low power, but as she laid a hand on the controls, the TARDIS gave a small hum. It smelled exactly as she remembered, but more. Everything in her mind had been dulled no matter how much she had tried to hold onto it. Smiling, Rose brushed her hand over the controls.  
  
“Hello, there gorgeous. Have you been looking after him for me?” Rose asked gently. Feeling the soft thrum beneath her fingers, Rose grinned and added, “Good. Don’t worry, I’m here now and I’m not leaving him again.”   
  
Tracing a few buttons, unwilling to leave the TARDIS, Rose walked around the controls as Martha stepped inside.  
  
“Should I leave you two alone?” Martha teased, raising an eyebrow at Rose. “Honestly Rose, it’s a machine.”   
  
Martha ignored Rose rolling her eyes and pulled off her coat. Tossing it over the rail, Martha joined her at the controls and moved to the scanner screen. Glancing at Rose, Martha pressed a few buttons. The blonde woman contained to softly caress the TARDIS with a reverent expression on her face.   
  
“He left a series of instructions for me and you should probably watch them too,” Marth explained to Rose. “Just so we’re on the same page.” Side stepping, Martha let Rose join her in front of the screen, “There are twenty-three rules. He also didn’t know what time period the TARDIS would land in.”   
  
Martha watched for a long moment as Rose choked at the sight of the Doctor on screen. Her hand covered her mouth and she bit her lip as her eyes misted up. The reaction was raw and Martha was hit with the sense that she was spying on something very difficult. Looking away, Martha listened to the recording, whispering along with it. Rose gave a weak laugh every so often, but the sound was rather pained.   
  
“I’ve got to get something from my room,” Martha told Rose as the recording went on. “I’ll be back.”  
  
Rose nodded as Martha retreated to the inner area of the TARDIS, keeping her eye fixed on the Doctor’s face. She was suddenly aware of being the TARDIS console room and surrounded by the Doctor’s voice, but his absence was keenly felt.  
  
“Fifteen, don’t attract attention to yourself. You and I need to blend in.” Rose smiled and brushed a finger over the Doctor’s image. Biting her lip she watched in silence as the rest of the recording played through. The Doctor’s image smile and said, “Oh, and- thank you.”   
  
He grinned at the camera and Rose had to cover her mouth again to keep from crying. It was almost as bad as the hologram to say goodbye. After a moment she looked down at the stopped image of him. She took in his features, noting with a frown that he looked older and she had to wonder just how long he’d been alone before finding Martha.   
  
“I miss you, Doctor. This is so confusing. It makes no sense,” Rose confessed to the image. “I can’t seem to stop these feelings for John, he’s the first man I’ve met since you that made me feel like this.” Rose laughed at herself and shook her head and muttered, “But he is you isn’t he, deep down in the basic aspects he came from are you.” Dropping her head down, Rose leaned against the controls and asked, “Question is I guess when this is all over and Martha opens the watch. Then what happens to you and me?”   
  
   
Giving the grinning image one last look, Rose switched it off and sat back in the chair. Staring up at the TARDIS column she had to smile. Despite all of this she was home and the faint brush of the TARDIS made her feel safer than she had in a long time.  
  
“You are so clever,” Rose said with a tilt of her head. “You came here because you knew I’d be here. Did we do that as Bad Wolf?” Rose rested her feet on the controls carefully and asked, “Why did we let the separation happen in the first place?” The TARDIS didn’t respond and Rose sighed, “I know you’re alive, I’ve seen it, I’ve felt it and I’ve even been a part of it. Don’t know why though I suddenly expect you to answer you only do that for him.” Shaking her head, Rose smiled and crossed her arms in silence before adding, “I’m glad you brought him here though, a time period where Martha would never put up with and be willing to stay. A period where he’d never fall for her, you must not like her much old girl.” Chuckling, Rose took her feet down and walked around the controls. “No, that’s not it either, is it. She’s nice enough, I suppose, different from me, but that’s a good thing.” Running her hand over a few controls, Rose smirked, “You just want your Time Lord and you weren’t willing to be forgotten on a street corner.” Rose leaned forward and smiled, her tongue slipping out between her teeth and added, “Proved that once to him didn’t we?”  
  
………………….  
  
Martha raised an eyebrow as she walked back into the control room a few minutes later to find Rose gone. Her coat was still here so she hadn’t left the TARDIS. Sighing, Martha went to grab the torch the Doctor kept stashed under the controls to find it missing.   
  
“Sorry Martha,” Rose’s voice called to her making Martha jump and turn sharply. Rose walked back into the room with a sheepish smile. “I just- I just wanted to see my room is all. I didn’t think he’d keep the stuff.”   
  
Martha nodded and took the torch from Rose, returning to its spot. Turning back to Rose, they stood awkwardly in silence.  
  
“We should get back to the school,” Martha finally said. “We still need to find the watch.”   
  
Rose nodded and Martha watched Rose kiss her fingers and press them to the controls. Looking back at Martha, Rose grinned and shrugged as they pulled on their coats.  
  
“For luck, for all of us,” Rose explained before following Martha out of the TARDIS.  
  
………………….  
  
Rose hung up her coat and hat as she returned to the library still deep in thought. Seeing the TARDIS had been wonderful and grounding, dispelling the last of her fears that this was all just a dream. Yet the recording had thrown her more than a little. She just wasn’t sure how she felt about the situation or John Smith.  
  
Rubbing her hands together to warm them up, she returned to her desk and began recording the returned books from Saturday. She was grateful that the library was not open on Sundays for her day of rest. Still, Rose picked up the books, looking for a distraction from her thoughts and walked to the shelves. She was so focused on sorting things in her head that Rose didn’t hear the library door open or John softly say her name. She did not hear him walk into the library, the door close again or him come up behind her.   
  
“Rose,” a warm voice called to her, making her drop a book and spin around in surprise. John quickly picked up the book and handed it to her with a smile. His smile faded a moment later as he saw the pained look on Rose’s face. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek without thinking and asked, “Rose, are you all right? What’s wrong?”   
  
His frown deepened as she forced a smile and shelved her book before replying, “I’m fine John.”   
  
Shaking his head, he took her hand in his and turned her face back to him and begged, “Rose, please. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but do not force me out.” He watched her bite her lower lip and lower her eyes for a moment before she tore her hand from his and covered her mouth to quiet her choked sob. Stepping forward, John placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and upper arm and whispered, “I’m here.”  
  
Closing her eyes, Rose desperately wished she could see how all this would turn out in the end. She wished that it was over now and she could move past these conflicted feelings. A soft kiss on her forehead made her open her eyes and look up at John. His brown eyes were so open with his worry and his affection for her that it made her ache.   
  
“Rose,” he breathed, brushing some hair back from her face. “Please don’t look so sad, I can’t bear that.” Breathing in Rose forced herself to calm down until John asked, “Rose, have I done something to upset you in any way?”   
  
Eyes wide in surprise, Rose shook her head and quickly assured him, “No John, you’ve done nothing wrong! It’s just,” Rose paused and John took her hand again. “It’s just that,” Rose stared up at John and swallowed, “I care about you and in this situation, it’s very confusing.”  
  
Unable to help himself, John smiled at her confession, but swallowed and nodded in understanding. Brushing away a stray tear that escaped her eye, John kissed her forehead again.   
  
“I understand Rose,” He told her as he gave her a little more space. “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured.” John paused and swallowed before saying, “I care about you too much for that.” He relaxed as a small familiar smile spread over Rose’s face and she nodded. Pausing a moment John shifted uncomfortably, “But I understand of course that the situation you are in causes you-” He was cut off by a laugh escaping Rose right before she kissed him, much to his surprise.  
  
Rose smiled against his lips, she’d probably regret this later, but she had lost her family and the life she had built for this and she was going to enjoy it. John stiffened but relaxed only a second later, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. He responded to the kiss a bit more strongly than Rose thought a man of the time would, but she clung to him tightly. Their lips moved against each other’s slowly and Rose risked a nibble at his bottom lip. Finally, John released her, and they leaned their foreheads against each other’s, trying to catch their breaths. Blinking in shock as she heard John chuckle, Rose looked up and stared at him.   
  
He shook his head to her surprise and said, “You are not like other girls Rose.”   
  
“I can’t seem to help it, John,” Rose chuckled with a cheeky smile.   
  
Brushing his knuckles across her cheek, John nodded and whispered, “You might be ahead of our time Rose, but please don’t change.” His smile widened. “I love you like this.” Her mouth went slack and she stared at him as he shifted, concerned he had overstepped his bounds.   
  
Finally Rose whispered, “What did you say?”   
  
John breathed deeply, clearly nervous but spoke evenly, “I love you, Rose, I’ve only actually known you for a short time, but it has been long enough for you to completely take me over.”   
  
When she said nothing, John nodded and prepared to step away. In a flash of panic, Rose grabbed his hand and grinned when he turned to look at her. Smiling and trying to keep herself from screaming in joy or something else silly, Rose tried to keep her emotions under control. For a moment she dared not speak.  
  
“I love you too, John,” she finally replied softly with a giggle. “As crazy as it is for where we are right now, I love you.”   
  
Smiling, John cupped her face and kissed her again, savouring having Rose in his arms. Rose hugged him tightly as he released her lips and locked away her doubts in the back of her mind, she’d take what happiness she could find.


	13. Learning Curve

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter Thirteen: Learning Curve

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

……………………..

 

John Smith blinked in confusion as he awoke in his bed and found himself looking up at the rather simple canopy of his bed. It just didn’t seem right, but as he sat up and looked around his bedroom everything came together again. Putting his feet on the floor, he shook his head and looked up at the sound of a knock.

 

“Come in,” he called as the door creaked open.

 

John watched as Martha came in with a breakfast tray and turned her head down, realising that he was still in his pyjamas.

 

“Pardon me, Mister Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later-”

 

Standing up, John pulled on his brown dressing gown and told her, “No, it's alright, it's alright. Put it down.”

 

Keeping her eyes lowered, Martha walked to the centre of the room and set the tray on the table. She shifted as she felt his eyes on her, he seemed to realise that he was staring.

 

“I was, um . . . ,” he announced with a hint of confusion. “Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams.”

 

Keeping her expression neutral, Martha walked to the window and threw open the curtains as she asked, “What about sir?”

 

Behind her, he chuckled and continued, “I dream I'm this...” he paused, searching for the right word, “Adventurer. This...daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there.” Martha watched him carefully as he frowned, “Something was after us...” John shook his head and sat down. “Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away.” Martha steeled herself as he smiled at her and added, “But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the year of Our Lord two thousand and seven.”

 

Forcing a small smile, Martha picked up the paper and held it out to him as she announced, “I can prove that wrong for you, sir, here's the morning paper.” John leaned forward and took it from her, “It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human sir,” Martha said with a soft forced smile. “As human as they come.”

 

……………………

 

Timothy Latimer looked up from the table he was working at as Matron Redfern walked into the library. The history work in front of him was quickly forgotten as he followed the Matron with his eyes as she approached Miss Rose.

 

Rose gave her a kind smile and stood up from her desk to greet her, “Good Morning Joan.”

 

 

“Good morning Rose, I’m glad to say Doctor Adams has returned to town,” Nurse Redfern announced with a guarded smile. “He can see you tomorrow, in the morning.”

 

Timothy watched with interest as Rose nodded sweetly, but was a false expression. Only his manners kept him from snorting. He was amazed that Nurse Redfern didn’t recognise the look.

 

“Thank you very much, Joan.”

 

“Hopefully Doctor Adams can be of more help to you than I have been Rose.”

 

“Do not be silly Joan. You’ve been wonderful to me. I’m certain I would not be in such good health without you.”

 

Timothy noted that the Matron actually smiled at the remark and breathed a little easily.

 

“Thank you, Rose,” the Matron replied. “I’ll let you get back to work. I’ve got a lad with the stomach flu in the infirmary right now.”

 

Nodding, Rose sat back down as Joan left and for a moment turned her attention to the list in front of her. She must have felt his gaze, because a moment later she looked towards him with a strange expression.

 

“Is something the matter Timothy?”

 

Shaking his head, Timothy wrapped his fingers around the watch and answered, “No Miss Rose sorry.”

 

………………………….

 

Hutchinson smirked as he skimmed over his letter with barely a glance at Baines who was sitting across from him on his own bed. Nothing particularly interesting this time, more of his father’s pompous ramblings. Standing up suddenly, Baines smiled and looked around at his dorm mates, ignoring Timothy.

 

“This is overly dull mates. Who’s for beer?” Baines questioned breaking the silence.

 

Looking up with interest, Hutchinson smiled and asked with interest, “You've got the beer?”

 

Baines shook his head and replied, “No, but Baxter's hidden a secret supply in Blackdown woods.”

 

Raising his eyebrow Hutchinson arrogantly asked, “Well what are you waiting for?”

 

Nodding, Baines moved to the window and unlatched it. As he began to climb out, Hutchinson gave him a hand and added, “Make sure the Burser’s down at the pub before you go past his window.”

 

“A bottle for everyone, is it?” Baines asked as he leaned in through the window a bit.

 

Hutchinson gave a distasteful glance at Timothy. There had always been something not quite right about the boy, something that put him on edge.

 

Sneering slightly he answered Baines, “And none for the filth. And hurry back, Baines, I'm parched.”

 

Smirking, Baines saluted Hutchinson before dashing off. He lingered by the window for a moment as he watched the other boy dash off. Without even looking at Timothy he closed the window and sat back down on his bed to wait.

 

……………..

 

The path beneath her feet was rather rough, unlike the smooth pavements she’d grown up with in London, but Rose was managing thanks to years of navigating less friendly territory. As she exhaled, Rose’s breath danced in front of her and the chill in the air seeped into her bones. Tightening her grip on John’s arm, Rose looked up at him and chuckled.

 

“It’s freezing out here John,” she whined a little.

 

“You’re the one who insisted on getting out of the school,” John reminded her with a teasing smile. “Although you’ll be off tomorrow.”

 

“To go and see Doctor Adams, John,” Rose reminded him with a dramatic sigh. “Hardly fun.”

 

“Oh, and taking a walk in the freezing night is fun?”

 

Laughing, Rose shook her head and leaned against his shoulder and replied, “It can be John.”

 

……………………

 

 

Joan pulled her coat around herself more tightly as she crossed the field trying to ignore the cold and the long shadows cast by the trees. She considered to herself that doing her errands so late might have been a mistake. Perhaps Rose would have been willing to see to them the next day, but it was too late for that now. She held back a sigh at the thought of the young pretty girl. John Smith certainly found her so and many of their students and Joan couldn’t help but feel a spark of jealousy. She’d been so hopeful, so optimistic after her first conversations with the new history professor that he might be her second chance. That hope was fading quickly, the way John Smith looked at Miss Rose was painfully familiar to her, but she could not begrudge them that happiness.

 

Suddenly, a green light blinded her, making her throw an arm over her face as she stumbled back. The green beam shone over her for another moment before it shifted away from her. It reappeared to Joan’s surprise only a few meters away and moved across the countryside. Breathing thinly, Joan began to run along the road and back toward the village. Her lungs ached, but fear was making her heart race and she ran as if demons were on her heels.

 

The light of the Bad Wolf Pub was a welcome sight, but she did not slow down as she approached it. As she rushed up, she spotted the two servant girls Marth and Jenny sitting outside at a small table.

 

“Matron are you alright?” Martha asked, jumping to her feet as Joan finally slowed.

 

“Did you see that? There was something in the woods... this light,” Joan gasped, gesturing towards the woods.

 

So absorbed in Joan’s words, Martha was surprised when she heard Rose ask, “Joan are you alright?”

 

Martha turned to see Rose and John standing together near them. They were arm an arm, both frowning in worry while Rose’s eyes were searching the Matron’s face.

 

“Anything wrong, ladies?” John asked once again. “Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you-”

 

“There!” Joan shouted suddenly, pointing into the sky. They all looked up to see a shooting star fly overhead, “There, look in the sky!”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Jenny sighed with a smile.

 

John smiled and nodded as Rose smiled looked up at him, “They’re...bolide. Commonly known as a meteorite,” he explained to those present. “It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all.”

 

“It came down in the woods,” Joan said looking out toward the woods.

 

Rose and Martha glanced at each other, both of them frowning, but Joan did not notice.

 

“No, no no, they always look close, when actually they're miles off,” John insisted. “Nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school,” John said to Joan before looking over at Jenny and Martha, “Ladies?”

 

Rose quickly touched John’s hand and said, “One moment John, I need to have a quick word with Martha.”

 

He blinked in confusion, but nodded as Joan walked up to him and replied, “Of course Rose.”

 

Rose nodded and joined Martha away from the others. The pair of companions shared a knowing worried look and Rose itched to rush off to look.

 

“One of us should check that out,” Martha said softly and Rose nodded in agreement, “You should go with him Rose, if you try to go he’ll want to stay close.” When Rose was about to argue Martha cut her off, “If it is them we can’t let him get that close to them.”

 

“Fine Martha,” Rose conceded. “Be careful and let me know when you get back to the school.”

 

Nodding, Martha glanced over at Joan and John and promised, “I will Rose.” She chuckled and nodded towards John Smith, “Now you better go protect your fellow. The Matron was making eyes at him before you came.”

 

“He seems to have that effect,” Rose sighed softly. “You just be careful.”

 

Giving Rose a smile Martha nodded and loudly called, “I’ll take care of that first thing, Miss Rose.”

 

Holding back a smile, Rose rejoined John and Joan as they started the walk back to the school. She gave Martha one last wink as she linked her arm with John’s though her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. Martha nodded in return, feeling bolstered by Rose’s concern for her.

 

“Jenny, where was that?” Martha questioned as she turned to her friend. “On the horizon, where the light was headed?”

 

Blinking at her in surprise, Jenny shrugged, “That's by Cooper's Field.” Nodding to herself, Martha turned and began to rush off in the same direction. Behind her, she barely heard Jenny yell to her,

“You can't just run off! It's dark. You’ll break a leg!” However, a moment later Martha smiled as she heard Jenny following her.

 

………………………….

 

Rooting around underneath the tree, Baines smiled as he pulled up a crate of beer bottles. The stash had been exactly when he thought. Good thing too it was more than a bit chilly out. He paused and looked up as a strange sound filled the woods. In front of him, the green light glowed and slowly lowered itself to Earth as Baines rose to watch it in surprised fascination.

 

A moment later the light died and Baines blinked before he began climbing around the fallen trees to move toward the area he had seen the light. Stepping out of the woods and into Cooper’s field, Baines looked around in confusion.

 

“I say, hello? Is that some kind of aeroplane?” he called out in concern. “You chaps alright?”

 

There didn’t seem to be anything there even as he looked about. Suddenly he walked into something hard that nearly knocked him back. A green glow surrounded him for a moment before it faded away. Reaching out slowly, Baines ran his hand over the field, making it glow green. Looking around for a moment, he hit it hard and made the green glow spread in the vague shape of a dome.

 

“What... that's... that's impossible!”

 

Baines slowly pressed the palms of his hands against the force field again, and gasped as windows appeared. Sliding one hand along the invisible form, he jumped when his fingers suddenly hit a button. He looked around carefully when he heard the sound of a door opening. Baines stepped back and let his hands fall away from the craft as curiosity and fear warred in his gut.

 

“Some kind of door...” Leaning forward, he swallowed and called out, “Hello? Is... Is anyone there?” His voice echoed back to him and a moment later he nodded bravely and stepped into the ship.

 

………………………

 

Martha took a deep breath as she burst out of the forest and looked about the wide empty area. There was nothing there, nothing despite the strange green light the Matron had seen and something crashing down. She frowned and didn’t bother to turn as Jenny came panting out of the woods.

 

Breathing heavily Jenny said, “There y'are...Nothing there. I told you so.”

 

“And that's Cooper's Field?” Martha pressed still scanning the horizon. She bit her lip nervously, unable to get rid the feeling in her stomach.

 

Jenny sighed behind her and replied, “As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mister Smith says, 'Nothing to see'.”

 

Watching Jenny stride away, Martha glanced back one more time at the empty field before sighing softly and following Jenny. Martha wasn’t sure if she was relieved or not.

 

……………..

 

Pulling his legs against himself, Baines held himself in the fetal position on the floor of the dark metal craft. This thing, this place was impossible. It couldn’t be real and yet he was here. All around him the metal twisted out in odd places and it was lit only by a low green light.

 

“But I don't understand,” Baines gasped softly. “Who are you?”

 

A distorted voice answered softly, “We are the Family.”

 

Another voice, this one higher, spoke, “Far more important- who are you, little thing?”

 

Baines swallowed nervously but answered, “My name is Baines. Jeremy Baines. Please, can I go?”

 

“I'm so sorry, Baines, Jeremy Baines- but I don't think you can ever leave,” the female voice replied.

 

“But... Who are you? Why can't I see you?” He asked, looking about for his captors.

 

The two voices then spoke together, “Why would you want to see us?”

 

“I want to know what you look like,” Baines answered with a nervous laugh.

 

“Oh, that's easily answered- because very soon, we will look so familiar,” the female voice told him with a laugh.

 

Something emerged from the dark and rushed toward Baines, who could do nothing but scream.

 

………………

 

Timothy shivered as the window opened and Hutchinson watched Baines climb back into the room. Hutchinson shook his head and eyed his friend with a hint of disapproval. A chill hung in the air even after the window was closed, but Timothy noted that Baines seemed completely unbothered by it.

 

“Baines, you dolt. I thought you'd been caught by the rozzers,” Hutchinson grumbled. Watching Baines carefully, Timothy noted that Baines only looked at Hutchinson with a blank stare. Hutchinson didn’t notice as he asked, “Well then? Where is it, man? Where's the blessed beer?”

 

“There was no beer. It was gone,” Baines replied mechanically.

 

“Damn it all, I've been waiting. Pretty poor show, Baines, I have to say,” Baines said nothing but sniffed loudly making Hutchinson frown and ask, “What's the matter with you? Caught the sniffles out there?”

 

Timothy frowned deeply as Baines replied, “Yes, I must have. It was cold. Very cold.”

 

Timothy watched as Hutchinson frowned and muttered, “Well don't spread it about, I don't want your germs. Come on, might as well get some sleep.” The prefect turned to the other boys and nodded, “Come on chaps, maybe tomorrow. Jackson's got some beer in the pavilion.”

 

Never looking away from Baines, Timothy shivered as the older boy turned to look at him. Turning away quickly, Timothy scrubbed harder on the shoes in his hands. Something about Baines was now wrong, very wrong.


	14. Hidden Hero

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink  
By Lumendea  
Chapter Fourteen: Hidden Hero  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.  
  
…………………………..  
  
Looking up, Rose smiled as Martha walked into the library carrying a broom in her hand. She felt a wave of sympathy for Martha followed by a rush of gratitude for her. It wouldn’t have been that difficult for Martha to just hide in the TARDIS after the first week in this dreadful time. She could have collected some food and camped out in the console room, but she’d stayed to keep an eye on John Smith.  
  
“Morning Miss Rose,” Martha said kindly with a glance at the students sitting about.   
  
“Good morning Martha,” Rose greeted warmly which earned her a small smile from Martha. “Now I need you to take care of something for me.” Rose lowered her voice as Martha stepped closer and asked, “Did you find anything last night? We weren’t able to talk.”  
  
“Sorry about that, but no the field was empty,” Martha answered with a small shake of her head. Rose nodded but the worry didn’t leave her face, so Martha asked, “Any sign of the watch?”  
  
Shaking her head, Rose whispered back, “No, I’m afraid not. John hasn’t even noticed that it is missing.”   
  
“Have you asked him about it?” Martha pressed gently, but Rose shook her head.  
  
“We can’t make him aware of it and if he doesn’t know it could cause trouble,” Rose pointed out as she nibbled on her bottom lip.   
  
“You could ask him and if he doesn’t know distract him,” Martha pointed out with a teasing smile. “That way he won’t think about it.”   
  
Blinking, Rose asked, “Distract him? How?”   
  
Raising an eyebrow, Martha teased, “You were doing a fine job of it when I walked in on you two the other day.”   
  
Rose hit Martha’s arm lightly, but couldn’t help but chuckle. For a moment they both struggled to hold back their laughter even as a pained look crossed Martha’s face. Rose felt a flash of guilt, remembering all too well how much distance and rejection from the Doctor could hurt.  
  
“Anyway I’ve got to go into town with Joan and John today,” Rose whispered to her after she’d recovered.  
  
“What for?” Martha asked, surprised.  
  
“Doctor Adams is back,” Rose replied with a shiver, “More modern medicine.”   
  
“That’s what you get for faking memory loss,” Martha reminded her, but there was a flash of sympathy in her eyes.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Rose commented, “There was hardly another option given that I showed up in a field in twenty-first-century clothing. They might have decided to bring back the witch trials.”   
  
Shaking her head, Martha tried not to laugh, gaining her a smirk from Rose.   
  
“Good luck with that,” Martha remarked quickly before taking her things and starting to clean up the library.  
  
   
Rose didn’t bother looking up as another student entered the library. Baines sniffed the air of the library and paused, frowning deeply. The Son of the Family stepped forward and sniffed again, deeper this time. He took a long look around and his eyes settled on Rose. There was a trace about her, but it was not the Time Lord. Sitting down at one of the tables, he watched her shelve the books and sniffed again.   
  
His eyes suddenly widened and he gasped softly, “A spark of the Time Vortex.”  
  
…………………  
  
The corridor of the main building was quiet and Joan was lost in thought. That strange green light had haunted her dreams much more than she cared to admit. There was also the dull ache in her chest that she didn’t wish to acknowledge the source of. Joan gasped softly as she almost ran into John as he stepped out of his office.  
  
“I beg your pardon Matron Redfern,” John said quickly, sidestepping to let her pass.  
  
 Joan smiled and replied, “Quite alright Mister Smith since we are both going to fetch Rose.” When John paused she added, “Well you are accompanying her to see Doctor Adams are you not?”  
  
“Oh yes,” John answered quickly nodding, “I forgot that you were joining her as well.”   
  
Smiling Joan, pulled on her coat as they passed down the stairs. Her eyes landed on a notice on the board. She was once again struck by both nostalgic and longing.   
  
“Have you seen this, Mister Smith? The annual dance at the village hall tonight? It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts,” Joan paused, glancing at him a bit sadly. “Do you think you'll go?”   
  
“I hadn't thought about it Matron Redfern,” he admitted with a small shrug and rather clueless expression.   
  
“Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern. 'Matron' sounds rather...well, matronly.”  
  
“Ah, Nurse Redfern it is then,” he agreed quickly, making Joan smile. She was about to continue when Rose joined them at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
Holding a smile, Rose nodded to Joan and John and greeted, “Good morning. How are you this morning Joan? I hope that fright last night has passed.”   
  
Joan nodded quickly in response and Rose had to hold back her smugness as John rushed to meet her. He offered her his arm with a wide open smile. She did allow a small smile take over when Joan glanced at them.  
  
The Matron brushed it off and said, “We should be off. We can’t keep Doctor Adams waiting.”  
  
……………….  
  
The office of the village doctor reminded Rose far more of a business establishment. She was sitting in a comfortable chair with the doctor examining her after spending more than half an hour talking at her from across the desk. Doctor Adams tapped his chin thoughtfully and adjusted his glasses as he turned to Joan.   
  
“I doubt she will ever recover her memory, there are no signs of it returning or head trauma to explain it, Nurse Redfern,” he announced very calmly. “Otherwise, she is in excellent health. I’m sorry.”   
  
“Thank you for your help Doctor Adams,” Rose told the man with a smile.  
  
“Of course,” he answered calmly, seemingly unaffected by her smile. “I only wish I could help you further.”   
  
Rose didn’t reply, she just smiled and left the exam room to join John. Doctor Adams pressed his lips and watched Rose quietly speak with John.   
  
He smiled and chuckled, “I see why she’s not upset,” he paused and looked at Joan, “A lovely couple.”   
  
Joan nodded and thanked the Doctor before leaving his office and joining John and Rose. She watched them for a guilty moment as the door behind her swung shut and cleared her throat.  
  
“I have some additional errands to run,” she announced calmly as the house servant came over to them to return their coats.   
  
“Then we will see you back at the school Nurse Redfern,” John replied to her with a nod.  
  
Joan sighed but forced a smile and nodded to John and Rose. As she pulled on and buttoned up her own coat, John gallantly assisted Rose into her own. Shaking her head, she swallowed thickly and followed the servant back to the front door.   
  
…………………..  
  
Timothy was scribbling in his book when Baines returned to the dorm room early that morning. The younger boy looked up carefully as Baines sniffed the air loudly. Another boy remarked on his cold, but a chill went down Timothy’s spine. Reaching into his pocket, Timothy brushed the watch carefully as it hummed a warning and whispered, ‘Hide Timothy, beware him.’   
  
Baines sniffed louder and deeper, letting his eyes fall shut as he walked about the room. Watching him under his lashes, Timothy carefully noted Baines’ movements in the room. Finally, Baines looked directly at him and watched him for a long moment. Locking his eyes with Timothy, Baines sniffed loudly again.   
  
“You alright Baines?” Timothy asked gently. “You sound like you should go see Matron Redfern.”   
  
Tilting his head, Baines sniffed again but nodded, “Yes Latimer, perhaps I’ll see the nurse.”   
  
Giving Timothy one last long look, he turned and walked out the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, Timothy grabbed his books and rushed to the library to hide from Baines. The school was quiet and he thankfully didn’t run into any of the other boys as he moved quickly through the corridors.  
  
Entering the library, Timothy looked around for Miss Rose, but he only saw one of the maids cleaning one of the corner nooks. Looking up at the boy, Martha frowned, noting how pale he was.  
  
“Everything alright sir?”   
  
“Yes,” Timothy muttered quickly. “I’m fine, where is the librarian Miss Rose?”   
  
Martha stood and brushed off her hands as she answered, “Miss Rose went into the village for a few hours. She should be back soon.”   
  
Timothy glanced around the library before asking, “Is Professor Smith here?”   
  
“No sir, he was escorting Miss Rose to see Doctor Adams,” Martha answered him.   
  
She took a step forward as Timothy swallowed and asked, “They’re together then?”  
  
Martha nodded and softly pressed, “Are you sure you’re alright?”   
  
Timothy nodded and set his books down on one of the tables and assured her, “Fine just need some direction for an assignment. I’ll wait until she returns.”  
  
He was aware of Martha’s gaze on him for several minutes and made a show of occasionally turning the pages of his book. His fingers tightened protectively around the watch and he told himself to keep breathing. He could wait for Miss Rose’s return.  
  
…………..  
  
Rose smiled slightly as she and John walked through the village. They were still getting looks from the curious villagers, but Rose felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Doctor Adams would no doubt spread the word that she wasn’t going to regain her memory and no one would think too much more of the strange girl courting the history professor. Not until they disappeared anyway.  
  
“What are you going to do now?” John asked softly, not looking at her.   
  
Rose smiled and squeezed his arm before reassuring him, “I’m going to stay in Farringham. Everyone here has been so lovely, the Headmaster is pleased with me as a librarian and the ring I sold when I first arrived has made sure I’ll be alright for a while.” Rose smiled up at him as she added, “And there are other reasons.” She was pleased when he smiled back at her.  
  
“It is a pleasant area I agree, Rose, peaceful and quiet,” John agreed softly as his smile brightened. Rose nodded but couldn’t help but frown softly as she remembered the future for England. John must have caught the frown because he asked, “What is it, Rose?”   
  
Rose shook her head and tried to brush it off the dark thoughts. This was the problem with lingering in the past. She’d started to wonder about the boys who came into her library, wondering what was going to happen to them. They’d all be called to the war before it was done and the notion made her sick.   
  
“It’s just nothing ever stays peaceful forever, John,” Rose whispered forlornly. “In your journal, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen and the outbreak of a great war.”  
  
“That was just a dream,” John assured her, putting his hand over hers on his arm. “Nothing to worry about Rose.”   
  
“Still John, such violent images and such death, doesn’t it worry you?” Rose questioned without looking at him.  
  
   
John straightened up and set about reassuring her, “Well, then we can be thankful it's not true. And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself.” John released her hand to turn and look at her. “Everyday life can provide honour and valour and . . . ” his eyes were drawn to a woman pushing a baby carriage, “let's hope that from now on this, this country can . . . can find its heroes in smaller places . . . ” His eyes flew to a heavy black piano hanging above the street by a thin rope. Two men were desperately trying to steady it as the rope wore down, but the woman pushing the baby carriage did not notice, “In the most . . . ” Looking to his right, John noted the young boy tossing a cricket ball up and down before glancing back at the falling piano line unaware of Rose staring at him oddly. Watching the rope wear down more and the woman move forward, John muttered, “Ordinary..” The woman was almost beneath the piano when John spoke again, “Of deeds!”  
  
Lunging forward, John grabbed the ball from the boy and threw it toward the far side of the street. The ball crashed into a bundle of metal scaffolding, causing the bars fall to against a plank of wood with a brick on one end. Flying upward and over the piano, the brick landed against a milk churn on a cart. The force knocked the churn into the street, across the woman’s path, forcing her to stop just before the piano crashed only feet in front of her. Gasping, the woman reached down to comfort her crying baby as the workers rushed to her aid.  
  
John breathed deeply, trying to bring his adrenaline down and keep from grinning. He grew aware of Rose standing next to him and he glanced down at her only to freeze. She was smiling widely at him and her eyes were a mix of a hundred emotions.   
  
Still stunned, John looked back across the street and muttered, “Lucky.”   
  
Next, to him, Rose giggled and shook her head, “That was luck?”   
  
Pausing, John took a deep breath and turned back to her. His courage and confidence were boosted and he rushed to try before they vanished.  
  
“Miss Rose, might I invite you to the village dance this evening?” John asked, watching her face carefully “As my guest?”   
  
John couldn’t help but grin and a huge smile spread across Rose’s face. Relief surged through him and left him feeling like he could fly. Laughing, Rose looked back at the near fatal scene as John slipped his hand into hers.  
  
“I’d love to John,” she assured him, giving him a tongue on teeth smile.


	15. Village Life

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink  
By Lumendea  
Chapter Fifteen: Village Life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story  
  
………………………..  
  
Baines glanced about as he passed through the halls of the school on his way to class. His eyes narrowed on the smallest details and his nose flared slightly as he breathed in the smells of the school. Nearby, a teacher stood ringing a loud bell and the students rushed about. Stepping under the main staircase, Baines breathed deeply and let his body relax.   
  
His eyes rolled back and a green glow surrounded him as he contacted his Family, “There is a trace, but somehow scattered. The scent is confused. Nevertheless, we'd best arm ourselves.” Opening his eyes suddenly, he straightened up and hissed, “Activate the soldiers.”  
  
Far off in the field where Rose had first appeared, the brown scarecrow snapped to attention. Pulling itself up and off its stand, it walked forward toward the road with long clumsy strides. Other scarecrows in the fields began the same jerky movements, all mobbing to converge on the road.  
  
Unaware that anything was amiss, young Lucy Cartwright skipped down the road with a bright red balloon in her hand. As she skipped along she failed to notice a scarecrow hiding in the tree line, but it noticed her. Falling into step behind her, the scarecrow waited only a moment before lunging forward and grabbing the little girl roughly. She screamed as it tossed her over its shoulder and turned toward Cooper’s Field.  
  
Near the school, the Headmaster frowned as he surveyed the area and kept an eye on John Smith’s class on the firing range. The boys were completely absorbed in the guns and the dummies while John Smith looked on behind them. He nodded at the good form the boys were displaying, though he thought he noticed some hesitation from the Latimer boy.  
  
Then the Headmaster frowned as something in the distance caught his eyes. He dismissed it at first until he noted that it was a moving scarecrow, or more correctly, someone dressed as a scarecrow. Shaking his head, the Headmaster walked toward the trees it was moving through. No doubt one his students were playing a joke, but he did not hold with such behaviour. It would reflect badly on the school. The Headmaster did not notice Baines watching him approach the scarecrow and he missed the smirk on the lad’s face.   
  
Baines watched carefully as the distant form of the Headmaster grabbed the soldier and began pulling the straw out, no doubt in an attempt to find who was inside. Smirking, Baines watched with satisfaction as two more soldiers grabbed the Headmaster from behind, frightening the older man. He savoured the sweet smell of fear that he detected even from such a distance, even as his soldiers covered the Headmaster’s mouth and hid his screams. The soldiers secured the Headmaster and pulled him off toward the distant field where the ship was hidden. Baines smiled, soon Father, Mother and Sister would join him in the hunt. They would trap the Time Lord, consume his power and knowledge. The universe would become the realm of the Family   
  
   
John Smith looked at Baines in confusion as the class departed, but Baines lingered behind everyone rather than remaining close to his usual lackeys. He glanced toward the woods, following the boy's gaze, but there was nothing there. Looking back at the boy, he found Baines looking directly at him. Then to John’s surprise, the boy sniffed loudly and deeply in a most unnatural way.   
  
Frowning slightly, John asked, “Anything the matter, Baines?”   
  
Baines stared at him for a long moment as if greatly confused before saying, “I thought... No sir. Nothing, sir.”   
  
John watched Baines turn away and called, “Oh Baines one thing.” The lad turned back to him sharply. “If you see Latimer, have him come see me. It’s not like him to miss class.”   
  
Baines nodded, a far-off look in his eyes, “I shall sir.”  
  
…………………….  
  
Rose blinked in surprise as she turned the corner of the library and found Timothy asleep at one of the tables. She’d certainly fallen asleep studying in the past but was surprised that he hadn’t even managed to return to his room. Setting down her books, she gently touched the boy’s shoulder. He sat up like a shot, very tense and frightened looking.   
  
Sitting down across from him, Rose quickly tried to calm him, “Timothy it’s alright. It’s just me.” The boy blinked at her and nodded, leaning forward. Rose frowned and asked gently, “Are you alright?” Rose paused a moment before finishing her thoughts, “You’ve been acting rather strange lately.”   
  
Timothy opened his mouth to speak but instead swallowed. A moment later he looked back at her and softly said, “I’m sorry Miss Rose.” He shook his head, “I’ve been having very strange dreams lately. I’m having trouble focusing and sleeping at night.”   
  
Rose stood and touched the boy’s forehead gently before saying, “You don’t have a fever as far as I can tell, but you should go see Nurse Redfern if you’re feeling poorly. It won’t do for you to miss class.”  
  
Timothy froze and looked out the window at the darkening sky and sighed, “I fear I already did Miss Rose.” He paused and looked up at her, “And it is not those sort of dreams Miss Rose. These are real, the sort of nightmares where you can never wake up from.” Rose blinked at the boy in confusion as his look intensified. “I’ve been seeing things, not of Earth. A time in the far future, your time and your world.” Rose stiffened as Timothy continued, “And the Time Lord who is hiding here, in this time and in this world. The Doctor.” Timothy stood and walked around the table slowly, Rose watching him carefully. “He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and can see the turn of the universe.” Timothy stopped and looked at Rose, seeing the concern and worry on her face, he smiled. “And... he's wonderful.” He began to reach into his pocket when John Smith suddenly turned the corner.  
  
“Ah Latimer,” he called sternly, “You missed firing practice.”   
  
John paused when he spotted Rose, suddenly seeming uncertain of what to do. Rose’s mind was still spinning over Timothy’s words, but the sudden interruption provided her with a distraction. Glancing at Timothy, Rose stood quickly and smiled at John feeling only a hint of guilt over using his feelings for her like this.  
  
“I’m afraid that’s my fault, John. One of the shelves came loose today and had to be repaired,” she explained quickly. “Timothy offered to help me get the books back in place,” she lowered her eyes as if embarrassed but in reality feeling guilty for lying. “I kept him longer than I intended.” She looked fondly towards Timothy, but also giving him a warning look. “I’m afraid he probably thought it too rude to dismiss himself.”  
  
John’s face softened and he nodded, looking back at Timothy, “Good lad, service to the school is vital but next time be sure to inform me.”   
  
“Yes sir I will,” Timothy assured him with a nod before he swallowed. “Am I to be punished, sir?”   
  
John paused and Rose quickly and sweetly said, “If you feel the need, John, I have a few more tasks I could have him do. A good production punishment,”   
  
Pausing, John glanced at Rose, mildly confused by her sudden nervousness. He hoped it was not because they would be attending the dance later. She seemed to sense his concern and smiled softly at him. He barely restrained his own smile in the presence of one of his students.  
  
“Very well Latimer. You shall assist Miss Rose in her other tasks and make sure you inform a professor if you are going to miss class. It is unacceptable,” John announced sternly. Giving one last glance to Rose, who nodded and smiled, he departed the library.  
  
John stepped out of the library and into the corridor intent on returning to his study, but as he passed one of the windows he frowned suddenly as an odd sight caught his eye. Baines was walking through the trees toward the Headmaster, who was standing on the stone path not far from him. The Headmaster’s robe was torn on one edge, hardly like the man he knew and was standing next to a young girl holding a red balloon.   
  
Baines joined them and all three sniffed loudly. Shaking his head, John watched them move on along the road. The Headmaster must have had business with Baines. The girl he had no memory of, but she was probably one of the local children and no doubt Baines was to walk her home to her family.  
  
………………………….  
  
Walking along the dirt road, Joan sighed and frowned as she looked at the school up on the hill. Everything had gone wrong recently, she had been so sure John Smith fancied her until Rose caught his eye. Shaking her head, Joan forced the unkind thoughts from her mind, they really were a sweet couple and she had no claim on him. It was unkind of her to think poorly of either Rose or John, they were both fine people even if they both seemed constantly distracted. Joan jumped suddenly and gasped in surprise when a scarecrow stepped out in front of her.   
  
“Oh now that is hardly proper,” Joan snapped as she covered her heart and tried to recover her breath. “Well now, who are you? One of the boys from the school?” The scarecrow tilted its head but said nothing. Joan frowned and stepped back. “The Headmaster will hear about this be sure, now take off that mask and let me see your face.”   
  
It made no move to obey her and Joan’s frown deepened. She turned as she heard footsteps behind her. Joan gasped as three more scarecrows closed in and the first one moved towards her. Looking around frantically, Joan screamed.  
  
…………………………….  
  
Rose sighed in a mix of relief and doubt as John left the library. Her nerves felt fried which almost amused her, she’d been in much more dangerous situations both with Torchwood and the Doctor yet this seemed to be building into a perfect storm. Taking a deep, she turned her attention back to Timothy who was looking at her a bit sheepishly.   
  
“How do you know this Timothy?” Rose questioned as she licked her dry lips.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Timothy swallowed and clutched the watch. A moment later he drew it out and held it in his open palm. Rose gasped and reached out carefully toward it. She drew her hand back at the last moment and looked carefully at Timothy.  
  
“You had it?” she demanded, allowing a hint of both relief and anger to creep into her voice.   
  
He nodded and held it for her and explained, “It called to me, asked me to watch over it.” Rose almost snorted, apparently, the Doctor hadn’t thought that leaving the watch with John Smith was a good idea either. Timothy paused and swallowed, “But then the Doctor felt you.” Rose shifted and stared at the watch trying not to cry as the boy spoke, “He felt you and wanted to be near you. He told me to find you, to give you the watch.”   
  
Rose looked up at him sharply and questioned, “Why now Timothy? You’ve had it, why didn’t you return it or give it to me.”   
  
Timothy swallowed and begged, “Take it first and then I’ll answer your questions.”  
  
Rose touched the watch gently and slowly wrapped her fingers around it. Cradling it in her palm, she stared at it and held back her tears. It was amazing for her to think that this small seemingly innocent watch contained the memories of the Doctor, his Time Lord essence and yet it fit in the palm of her hand. Timothy said nothing until Rose was able to look back at him.   
  
Smiling gently, Timothy answered her question, “I was afraid at first, of the Doctor. He’s so powerful and ancient that I couldn’t even begin to understand him until....” Timothy trailed off a moment and shifted uncomfortably, “until he felt you nearby and then his joy and his love for you. That showed me not to fear him.” Timothy swallowed and softly added, “He loves you so much and longed to be near you so when the time was right I brought the watch to you.”  
  
Barely hearing the boy, Rose sat down at the table and stared at the watch. Her mind was racing at Timothy’s words and her guilt for loving John resurfaced. It wasn’t fair for the boy to tell her that the Doctor loved her when he’d never managed it himself. It wasn’t fair that when she found her way back to him that he wasn’t completely there. It certainly wasn’t fair that she caught between a human who had been born from the Doctor’s essence and the Time Lord himself. Timothy seemed to understand or at least know that she needed a moment to herself as he stayed silent. Swallowing, Rose nodded and tightened her hold on the watch.  
  
“I’ll keep it safe until it is time,” Rose promised.   
  
“I know that,” Timothy said, nodding to her. “And so does he.” Timothy paused before he added, “The watch, the Doctor seems to be aware of what is going on outside of it and speaks.”  
  
“I can’t hear anything,” Rose confessed softly. “I feel better with it in my hand but I can’t hear him.”   
  
“The Doctor wants me to tell you something,” Timothy told her, shifting uncomfortably. “He has faith in you and Martha and...” Timothy trailed off and blushed slightly before he rallied, “And on the beach, he was going to say it.”   
  
Rose smiled softly and brushed her finger over the watch before sliding it into her belt and standing up. Smiling gratefully she said, “Thank you, Timothy, now you must be careful. The Doctor is being hunted-”   
  
“I know,” Timothy replied quickly, “And I think they are already here.” He paused, “I can’t be sure but you should stay close to him and keep the watch with you. I don’t know if they know him yet.”   
  
“I’ll stay close to him but you had better stay away from us. You don’t need to be a part of this.”  
  
“With all due respect Miss Rose, I already am.”   
  
Rose couldn’t stop the soft smile and she nodded before looking at the clock. Turning back to him, Rose asked, “Timothy can you do me a favour and ask Martha to come to my room?”   
  
Timothy nodded quickly and departed the library. She had every faith that he’d find Martha quickly enough. Allowing herself a moment, Rose just breathed deeply and tried to quiet the torrent of thoughts in here mind.   
  
Finally, she chuckled and muttered, “And now I have to figure out what to wear.”


	16. Keep Your Friends Close

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink  
By Lumendea  
Chapter Sixteen: Keep Your Friends Close  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story except reviews and pride  
…………………………..  
  
The message had been simple and then Timothy had dashed off as if he were still afraid of something. Rather than follow the boy, Martha had gone straight through the library and stopped only to knock on Rose’s door, a habit that had been drummed into her during her time in 1913. After Rose granted her permission to enter, Martha did so and shut the door quickly. Martha’s eyebrows went up as she looked at Rose who was standing in front of a mirror in a long white lace dress with a light blue trim and sash around her waist.   
  
“Nice,” Martha said with a nod, “They pay you that much?”   
  
Rose shook her head and laughed, “No, I had to sell a piece of jewellery when I arrived so now I’m apparently well off.”   
  
Rose paused and turned to Martha before reaching into the sash of her dress. The next moment she pulled out the watch and Martha gasped, reaching for it. Rose let Martha take the watch and observed her cradle it with a grateful smile. She understood the relief of knowing where it was all too well.  
  
 “Timothy had it,” Rose explained. “I think he’s telepathic like the Doctor. He could hear the Doctor inside.” She was aware of the stare Martha was giving her but ignored it and continued, “He just gave it to me. Timothy thinks the Family is close by and closing in.”   
  
She watched Martha frown and stare at the watch before she handed it back to Rose slowly. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Rose gave her a questioning look.   
  
“You’ll be closer to Professor Smith so you’d better keep it,” Martha offered with a soft sigh. “If the Family does figure out it is him, you’re more likely to know right away and be able to open the watch. If we are trying to protect him it is the wisest course of action.” Martha looked Rose over, “Speaking of which, big date?”   
  
“Village dance, Martha,” Rose replied before biting softly at her bottom lip. “Although, maybe we shouldn’t go. Timothy said the Family might be nearby.”   
  
   
Martha paused and watched Rose as she cradled the watch in her hand.   
  
“You should go,” Martha declared suddenly to both her own and Rose’s surprise. “You need to act as normal as possible and not draw attention to us or to the Doctor. The best way is to act like Professor Smith is completely normal and you’re in love with him like a good girl of the age.” Martha stopped talking as a strange look crossed Rose’s face and she looked away. Martha replayed in her head everything she had just said. “Oh no,” she gasped, staring at Rose. “Please tell me you haven’t fallen for him.” Rose bit her lip and Martha gaped at her, “Are you serious?”   
  
Rose straightened up and calmly said, “It just happened Martha. It’s not something a person can control!”   
  
“Are you insane, you know what has to happen Rose?!” Martha all but shouted at her. “In a month I’m opening that watch and bringing the Doctor back! End of story!”   
  
Holding up her hand, Rose signalled Martha to stop and then took a deep breath before she spoke, “I didn’t plan on this Martha, but there is more of the Doctor in John and more of John in the Doctor than you realise.”   
  
Rose sighed and tucked the watch into her sash. Martha was silent for a moment before saying softly, “Look, Rose, I figured out months ago that nothing was ever really going to happen between me and Doctor while he was still getting over you.” She swallowed, “Doesn’t mean I didn’t have my dreams and unfortunately knowing that he was looking through me didn’t change how I felt.” She took a breath and Rose stayed silent to let her finish. Looking right at Rose, Martha frowned, “But he is still my friend and I don’t want him getting hurt by this emotional storm that is starting to stir up between his human form and you. I made a promise to him and I am going to keep it, Rose, no matter what you do.”  
  
“I understand that Martha and I respect your wishes to protect him,” Rose replied after a long moment of silence. “I intend to do the same.”  
  
Nodding, knowing that Rose wasn’t going to say anything else, Martha turned and started to walk out of Rose’s room. She paused in the doorway and looked back at the other woman to say, “Rose, just please be careful. It may be too late to stop this, but don’t let it get worse.”   
  
Rose smiled softly and said gently but seriously, “I won’t let anything happen to John or the watch, Martha. I won’t lose him a second time.”   
  
Martha straightened up and nodded uncomfortably. She knew that she wasn’t going to get any other sort of promise from Rose. Briefly, she hoped for the Doctor’s sake that she was right about the two men being similar, she’d never seen it, but just maybe it was true.  
  
“And be careful with the watch, don’t open it.” Martha reminded her around the lump in her throat. “If the Family does show up, try to distract them first. Once the watch is open, they can track us.”   
  
“I know. Now you better go before John comes and starts asking the wrong questions.” Martha nodded and turned to walk about the door but was stopped a moment later by Rose’s voice, “Martha...,” Martha turned to look back at her. Rose was holding the watch tightly in her hand again with a sad smile, “...thank you. Thank you for everything you have and are doing for him. It means everything to him... and to me.”   
  
There was a deep sorrow in Rose’s eyes, but no pity for Martha because she understood the feeling of standing by while he grieved and she remembered that pity did not help. Martha saw the look and the two were still for a long moment, neither able to think of anything that would help. Giving Rose a small smile of understanding, Martha nodded and left the room.  
  
………………………..  
  
Frantically, Joan slid back into the corner of the dark ship. There was nowhere to go and as that thought sank in she rallied. Joan looked angrily and fearfully up at Baines who was looming over her with a sadistic smile. Swallowing, Joan mustered up her courage and stood up.   
  
“What is going on Baines?” He said nothing and Joan angrily snapped, “I demand you explain yourself at once.” Baines only smiled as the Headmaster stepped up behind him. Joan looked between the two of them, ‘Headmaster?” She whispered as more fear crept through her, “What is going on?”  
   
  
“Calm yourself,” the Headmaster said softly. “You are just what we need and no sense hurting yourself.”   
  
Behind the Headmaster, Baines said, “She works at the school. Whatever's happening seems to centre around that establishment, the faintest of traces but they all lead back there.”   
  
Joan looked at Baines again, trying to hide her fear and told him, “This is quite enough.” She looked at the Headmaster and demanded, “How can you allow such behaviour?”   
  
The Headmaster chuckled darkly and Baines smiled and stepped forward with a glowing green orb. Joan drew back from it only to have her back hit the wall of the corner once more.   
  
“Mother of Mine is dying to meet you,” Baines told her with a widening grin. He raised the orb for Joan to see. “And here she is.”  
  
“How dare you mock me Mister Baines,” Joan said proudly, frowning at the Headmaster.   
  
“Spirit, Mother of Mine likes that,” Baines said with a chuckle as he stepped closer. “Mother of Mine just needs a shape. We go through a shape so very fast. Yours is perfectly adequate. Mother of Mine- embrace her.”   
  
He tilted the orb forward and a thick green smoke spilled from it and into the air. Collecting together, it moved forward to Joan’s eyes. A sharp and quick glow surrounded her eyes as the smoke vanished and Joan smiled.  
  
……………………  
  
John smiled as he stepped into the library and found Rose waiting for him. She was standing next to her desk, unaware of him watching her. Smiling, John took in the sight of her happily. She was stunning in a long white dress with blue trim and sash. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun rather than her normal high hair style. Still, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that the hairstyle was wrong and an image of Rose with her hair hanging around her face flashed into his mind.   
  
He pushed the image away, reminding himself that he was happy with the real version of Rose that now graced his life. She was lovely, intelligent and witty and didn’t wake away from him. After a moment of watching her, he stepped into the room and let her hear him. She looked up and a grin spread over her face which he happily returned. Setting down the papers in her hand, Rose spun quickly for him and he smiled softly.  
  
“You look beautiful,” John told her earnestly.   
  
“Thank you, John,” Rose replied as she smiled and moved to join him, taking his hand.  
  
He smiled and tightened his grip on her hand and adjusted their fingers so they fit properly. A thrill went down his spine. Rose glanced down at their hands and smiled sadly.   
  
Catching the look, John raised her chin and asked, “Is everything alright Rose?” He brushed his fingers over her face. “You look upset or worried...” he trailed off and swallowed, “If you’re not ready for this-”   
  
Rose cut him off with a soft kiss and stepped closer to him. Tightening her grip on his hand, she released his lips and smiled at him softly. He was so sweet and concerned that Rose could barely stand it.  
  
“I’m fine John,” Rose assured him softly. “Yes things are confusing right now and a bit difficult but,” Rose paused and looked directly at him, “I know not to let a good thing pass me by.”   
  
John had the feeling she was trying to tell him something that went much deeper than the current situation suggested, but he couldn’t place it. Instead, he nodded slowly and leaned in to kiss her gently.   
  
Cupping her face gently, he smiled at her and whispered, “I love you, Rose.”  
  
   
Rose returned another kiss, letting John pull her close and letting herself forget for a moment. His hand slipped to her hip and brushed against the watch, Rose felt it press into her and she pulled back. At John’s confused look, Rose smiled and glanced around.  
  
“We’d better be off,” She remarked as she nodded at the door, “One of the boys could come in to try for a book.”   
  
Realising that they were indeed in the middle of the library, John nodded and offered her his arm. Trying to ignore the nagging feeling of the watch at her waist, Rose took his arm and smiled.  
  
……………………….  
  
Martha smiled as she stepped into her bedroom with Jenny. The older woman grinned up at her from the small table.  
  
“There you are? I was wondering,” Jenny motioned to the tea set out in front of her on the table, “Come and look what I've got. Mr Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two.”   
  
Smiling widely, Martha sat down and accepted the cup of tea from Jenny. She sank into the second chair and released a long sigh, trying to let the worries of the day wash away.  
  
“Thanks, Jenny,” Martha thanked as she brushed some loose hair from her face and sipped the tea. “Oh, that is marvellous.”   
  
Jenny smiled at her softly, “You look so tired Martha, what is it? Ah, you’ve been speaking often with Miss Rose.” Jenny frowned with concern, “Is something wrong?”   
  
Forcing a smile, Martha shook her head, “No Jenny, I’m fine.” She shrugged and added, “Miss Rose is very nice,” Martha frowned and sighed. “Very sweet.”   
  
“It would be a very different world if everyone treated the help as well as she does.” Jenny remarked, leaning forward, “So is she going to stay?”   
  
Martha smiled at Jenny’s curiosity, but answered, “I don’t think so.” Martha paused, but continued, “When Mister Smith leaves next month.... she’ll be going with him.”   
  
 “Are you going to be okay with that Martha?” Jenny asked kindly. Blinking, Martha looked back up at Jenny who smiled affectionately, “I mean I know you’re sweet on him and you work for him and all so are you going to be alright with her or are you going to find a new situation.” Jenny shook her head, “You’re intelligent and young, I’m sure you’d have no trouble finding a new place for yourself.”   
  
Martha sat back and sipped her tea, she hadn’t really thought about where she would stand when the Doctor returned. Tapping her fingers on the tea cup, Martha frowned and stared into the cup. Perhaps she’d best start thinking about. With Rose back, the Doctor might not even want her around anymore.  
  
…………………..  
  
The door to the library was thrown open roughly and slammed against the wall. Baines and Joan strode inside the large room and sniffed deeply. They ignored the darkness of the room as both of them swept their eyes across it.  
  
“You were correct Son of Mine,” Joan said, her eyes wide with excitement. “There is a trace of the Time Space Vortex here.”  
  
“It is from the librarian Miss Rose,” the Son hissed as he knocked open the door to Rose’s quarters behind the library.   
  
Joan frowned and began digging through the papers on the desk. “She is not the Time Lord,” the Mother muttered. “The scent is not right.”  
  
“No, Mother of Mine, she is not, but she is here where the Time Lord is hiding,” the Son remarked with a smirk. “She must know something.”  
  
   
Timothy carefully leaned around the door as Baines and the Matron talked to each other and frowned as Joan pulled out a gun of some kind and fired at the lock. A green beam shot out of the gun and disintegrated the desk lock with a high-pitched hissing sound. Smirking, Joan began digging through Rose’s desk. Timothy watched her face twist into many different emotions as she pulled out a journal from the desk. He grimaced as her eyes widened when two brightly coloured bits of heavy paper fell from the journal and the Matron’s eyes widened.  
  
“Son of Mine,” the Mother hissed as she picked up the photographs and looked at them. “These are out of place and time here.” The Mother smiled at the images of the Doctor and Rose as Baines stepped up behind her.   
  
“Then Rose and Smith are indeed tied to the Time Lord,” the Son remarked as he studied the photographs. “We must find them.”   
  
Hearing heavy footsteps behind him in the hall, Timothy dashed away in time to avoid the Headmaster turning the corner. He entered the library with a poster clutched in his hand. Joan and Baines both looked up at him sharply.  
  
“I believe this may help,” the Father announced as he unfurled the poster for the village dance.   
  
“That makes it easy, Son of Mine,” the Mother cooed with a smirk. “Because Daughter of Mine's already there.”   
  
Smiling at his parents, the Son tilted his head and laughed, “We've been invited to the dance.”  
  
Martha frowned at the rapid pounding on the door of her and Jenny’s room. Standing up, she opened it quickly and gasped in surprise as Timothy stepped forward and said, “They’ve found you.”


	17. Dance Til Death

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink  
By Lumendea  
Chapter Seventeen: Dance Til Death  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story  
  
………………………  
  
The village dance was being held in one of the largest public rooms in town, the back meeting hall of the village hall. Most of the long tables used for the council meetings had been removed and only a few smaller tables remained near the walls. It was filled with people making merry. Sounds of laughter and conversation filled the room as pints were filled at the small bar that had been set up for the occasion. Smiles were tossed about as the local musicians played. A large cleared area in the centre of the town hall with filled with couples dancing.   
  
An older man stood in front of the band and called out, “Ladies and gentlemen! Please take your partners for a waltz.”  
  
Tightening his grip on Rose’s hand, John led them across the dance floor and grinned as she smiled up at him. He gently held her waist as they moved over the floor making her smile widen.  
  
“You can dance,” Rose announced with a laugh, barely holding back a remark about his moves.   
  
John laughed lightly and replied, “So can you.”   
  
Rose opened her mouth to tell him about the dance lessons she’d had years ago as the heiress to Vitex but reminded herself to be careful. Instead, she shrugged and chuckled, “I guess we are both full of surprises tonight, John.”  
  
At one of the tables at the side of the room, the Daughter watched the people in the room with detached interest. No one looked at her and she met no one’s eyes. The red balloon tied to her wrist was still and the drink in front of her was untouched. She sniffed loudly as John and Rose danced past her and smirked.  
  
“Brother of Mine was right,” she whispered, “Time Vortex indeed.” Closing her eyes, she sensed her family coming and smiled, she would wait.  
  
……………  
  
Martha didn’t even need a moment to process the sudden arrival of the student. Her mind quickly reminded her that Rose had mentioned Timothy giving her the watch and that he might be psychic. She wasn’t sure if this easy respond was the result of medical school training or travelling with the Doctor, but as she frowned slightly she was grateful for it.  
  
“What do you mean they’ve found us?” Martha questioned him sharply, forgoing the formality of the period.  
  
“Down in the library,” Timothy said urgently. ‘They are going after Miss Rose and Mister Smith.”   
  
Nodding, Martha grabbed her coat and made a move to run out of the room when Jenny stood suddenly and asked, “What’s all this about Martha?”   
  
Martha stopped and turned to Jenny, wishing not for the first time that she could confide in the sweet woman. Briefly, she wondered if she’d ever even see her again. It all depended on what happened next.  
  
“Jenny please, I’m sorry, but just stay here,” Martha begged. “Don’t leave the room for anything.”   
  
Swallowing, Martha pulled on her coat and followed Timothy down the stairs before Jenny could say anything. She desperately hoped that the maid would follow her request and stay shut away.   
  
“Rose and Professor Smith went to the village dance,” Martha informed Timothy as they raced down the stairs. She stopped and looked at the boy as she told him, “You should stay in your room. You could get hurt.”   
  
Without betraying anything, Timothy simply said, “So could you Martha. Are you going to let that stop you?” Timothy waited for a moment but she did not answer and he added, “We cannot let those creatures get either of them.”   
  
   
Martha glanced down the hall behind them and grabbed Timothy’s hand. She wasn’t sure why he was concerned about Rose but forced the stray confusion away.  
  
“We’d better go out the back way,” Martha informed him as she nodded towards the back. “No need for any professors to try to stop us.”   
  
Timothy nodded in agreement and followed Martha out the staff side door. They stepped into the back courtyard used for deliveries and Martha shivered.   
  
“They’ve taken over the Matron, Baines and the Headmaster,” Timothy informed her quickly as they headed for the road.  
  
Martha froze but reminded herself to focus. None the less she could feel a rush of sympathy for the Matron, Baines and the Headmaster. The Doctor hadn’t explained what would happen with the Family or really what they could do, but she had a terrible feeling.   
  
“Anyone else?” she forced out. “How many in total?”  
  
“I had to leave to warn you so I’m not sure,” Timothy answered. “But that’s three to worry about.”   
  
Nodding Martha looked out toward the village and simply said, “Come on Timothy.” She started to run as fast as she could and a moment later Martha heard Timothy behind her.  
  
Martha tried to pay attention to the landscape, watch for a ship or transport or anything the Family had used but her mind was in chaos. Everything was falling apart around her. The plan had been so simple, not easy but it had been simple. She just had to stay close and put up with the school job and then she and the Doctor were off again. Things were supposed to be simple and then go back to the way they were.   
  
Then Rose Tyler had shown up and messed it all up, she had gotten in the way of the plan and the aftermath. When the Doctor returned, things couldn’t go back to normal and she’d never be the centre of his attention. She had hoped that when he became human, but then the TARDIS had landed in this point in time. Here she was a servant, a coloured servant, an accessory like a piece of furniture.   
  
Martha wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but the running made that out of the question. It was unfair and it hurt. She was being used by the Doctor even if he didn’t mean to. She hadn’t always been like this. Before she had met the Doctor she’d never have wasted time on a bloke she couldn’t have and she’d have never let herself be used. Yet here she was, running for the life of Rose and the Doctor. Biting her lip, Martha held back the tears. There was no time for them and she wasn’t going to waste them anymore.  
  
Timothy frowned as he felt the shift in Martha’s emotions. These strange people were all outpouring their emotions into the world for him to sense and feel. It was becoming stronger the more he was around them. For so many years he had tried to hide it and downplay it like his mother and father told him to, but now it was making a difference. He wished he knew what to say to Martha, but the Doctor had given him only the tiniest flashes of her. Rose had been the centre of his mind, the island amongst the vast sea of darkness. How one woman could mean so much to someone and could hold back the pain like that was beyond him. Timothy breathed deeply, trying to keep up with Martha as he caught sight of the town hall in the distance.   
  
…………………..  
  
   
Delighted, Rose laughed as John spun her around more quickly than the dance called for. He just grinned in return and tightened his grip on her hand. John let his smile and face relax as the music changed to a slower beat and he was allowed to stare at her. She was glancing about the room, smiling at a few people she seemed to know with a sweet smile on her face. Rose looked happy and she looked wonderful to him. She must have felt his eyes because she looked up at him a moment later. He swallowed against his will and Rose tilted her head in puzzlement.   
  
Smiling that strange little smile with her tongue between her teeth, she asked, “What are you thinking John?”   
  
He paused and tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t be too forward until he finally shook his head and chuckled, “I have no idea, Rose.” She blinked at him and looked at him carefully like she was looking for something in his face. He was barely paying attention to the music at the intense look of concentration on her face. “What are you thinking?” He asked in return.  
  
Rose blinked suddenly when John turned her question back on her. She smiled and shrugged as best she could with a hand on his higher shoulder. “I have no idea,” she replied, nibbling on her bottom lip.   
  
John stared at her with an expression she’d only seen only a few times out of the corner of her eye on the Doctor’s face. Never seeing enough to identify the look from the Doctor she now knew exactly what it was from John. The realisation made her knees quiver and she struggled to contain the urge to kiss him.   
  
“I’m glad you came with me,” John said softly and she nodded, swallowing back the emotional bubble in her throat.   
  
Smiling softly and almost sadly, Rose nodded and replied, “I’m glad you asked me.”  
  
Bursting into the hall, Martha looked around the room frantically and ignored the odd looks she got from a few patrons. She ignored them and moved further inside. Spotting Rose and John walking to the side of the dance floor, she took a deep breath and headed straight for them. She briefly noted Timothy hanging back near the window, probably checking for the Matron, the Headmaster and Baines. They hadn’t arrived yet, thankfully. Stepping up next to Rose, she touched the older woman’s arm gently to call her attention.   
  
“Martha?” John asked in confusion, “What in the world are you doing here?”   
  
“I’m sorry Mister Smith,” Martha apologised quickly. “I’m sorry I have to spoil this for you.” She turned sharply to Rose and announced, “The Family is here.”  
  
The Daughter sat up and smiled with interest as the maid stepped forward to talk to the librarian and the teacher, Rose and Smith. She sniffed again but still could not smell the Time Lord. Then she heard the maid mention her family and her smile widened.  
  
“We need to leave now and get the Doctor out of here,” Martha insisted and the Daughter saw both women look at Smith and she smiled. Quite the hiding place the Doctor had found.  
  
“John, do you trust me?” Rose asked gently.  
  
He blinked at her in confusion and asked, “Rose what is going on?”   
  
Rose swallowed as Martha shifted nervously behind her before saying, “I’m afraid that is difficult to explain.” Rose looked around the room and added, “Outside, please.”   
  
She breathed deeply as she stared at him, imploring him with her eyes. Slowly he nodded and let her take his hand and start toward the door. Martha began to follow nervously after taking one last look around the room for any sign of the Family.  
  
Timothy glanced over as Rose and Martha began slowly leaving the room, to avoid attracting attention. Professor Smith looked very confused but was keeping a firm grip on Miss Rose’s arm. Timothy looked out the window and jumped as a dark cloth face stared in at him. Blinking, Timothy breathed deeper and looked back out the window but there was nothing there. Nervously he looked at the door to see that Miss Rose, Martha and Professor Smith were almost to it. Just a few more feet-  
  
   
The door was thrown open with a crash and the Headmaster, the Matron and Baines walked into the room along with three ghastly scarecrow creatures. Baines smirked and knocked over the hat stand making Rose and Martha jump back. They looked at each other nervously and Rose’s hand began to slide toward the watch in her sash. Around them, several villagers began to mutter and a few stepped forward to scold the schoolboy. Others shifted back as if sensing the natural predators.   
  
“There will be silence! All of you!” The Headmaster yelled to the cowering couples, “I said silence!”   
  
The announcer stood up behind the Headmaster and shouted, “Headmaster what is going on?”   
  
With a blank expression, the Headmaster pulled out a green gun and shot the announcer. The man dissolved in front of the rest of the room making them whimper and scream.   
  
“We asked for silence!” Baines snapped at the crowd, when they fell silent he smiled. “Now then. We have a few questions for Miss Rose.”   
  
Behind the crowd, Lucy skipped forward with a smile and announced, “No, better than that.” She joined Joan and the Headmaster, “The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking, and both of the women called him the Doctor.”  
  
John was in shock as Baines looked at the Daughter in surprise before looking up at John and chuckling, “You took human form.”   
  
John blinked at him in shock and gawked, “Of course I'm human. I was born human! As were you, Baines. And Nurse Redfern, and you, Headmaster! What is going on, this is madness!” He didn’t notice Rose’s hand move for the watch or Martha grab her arm and shake her head.  
  
The Son laughed at the man before him and muttered, “And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull.”   
  
Beside him, he saw his Mother sneer, “He's no good like this.”   
  
His Father nodded to him and said firmly, “We need a Time Lord.”   
  
Nodding, the Son stepped forward and hissed, “Easily done.” Raising his weapon, he pointed it right at Mister Smith and ordered, “Change back.”   
  
“I don't know what you're talking about!” John gasped, shaking his head and taking an instinctive step back.  
  
“Change back!”  
  
“I literally do not know-”  
  
Before they could move, the Father lunged forward and grabbed Rose. The Mother used Martha’s surprise as an opening to grab her. The alien guns were put to both their heads and Joan smiled at John.  
  
“I know that they both mean a great deal to you John Smith, both you and the Doctor,” the Mother announced with a smirk as her husband, son and daughter chuckled.   
  
The Son smiled and stepped forward and questioned, “Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this.” The Son’s smile turned wicked and he asked, “Which one of them do you want us to kill? Martha or Rose? Your friend - or your lover? Your choice.”   
  
John’s eyes widened and he swallowed, staring at the scene before him while the Family merely smiled at him, awaiting his decision.


	18. No Damsels

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter Eighteen: No Damsels

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

…………………..

 

The Family’s words had thrown John into shock. Rose watched John swallow and try to form words, but forced herself to turn her attention towards Martha. The other woman was calmly looking at her with brave determination on her face. Quickly glancing about, Rose noticed at the attention of the Family was on John.

 

“Make your decision, John,” the Mother demanded, tightening her grip on Martha.

 

Rose let her hand slip to her waist slowly and into her sash as the Son chuckled and said, “Perhaps if the human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge.”

 

Taking that as her cue, Rose hid the watch in her hand and snapped it open for just a second. It was long enough as the Family rapidly turned about trying to find the source of the power. Rose snapped the watch shut and spun in the Father’s arms. Grabbing the gun, she flipped him over her shoulder and smirked when he hit the floor, pointing the gun at him. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Martha spin out of the Mother’s grasp and lock the Mother’s arms behind her. Martha glanced at Rose as they both pointed the alien weapons at the Family.

 

“One more move,” Martha snapped at the son, “And I shoot.”

 

The Son glanced between the two women, noting that Rose was calmer and comfortable with the weapon in her hand. The maid was less comfortable with it, but her anger and fear radiated off of her. It was interesting, a spark of the Time Vortex and some sort of soldier.

 

Rose raised her eyebrow at him and calmly said, “I’d back away boy. We have every reason to kill you and the Family.”

 

“Oh so the librarian is comfortable with a gun,” the Son hissed, tilting his head as his Father stood up and joined him. “Interesting.”

 

Rose calmly glanced about, taking note of the people leaving the dance hall and John gaping at her. Nodding, Rose levelled the gun at Baines and met his eyes evenly. She almost smirked when the alien shifted back a tiny bit.

 

“I’ve spent the last five years fighting that which doesn’t belong on Earth,” Rose informed him calmly. “This is nothing new to me.”

 

 

Martha swallowed and tightened her grip on the Mother as she murmured, “Rose we need to make a move.” Martha tightened the grip on her gun and glared at the Son.

 

“Oh, the maid is full of fear!” He looked at Rose and grinned, “And this one is full of ice!”

 

“You can shut up!” Martha yelled, raising the gun and shooting a hole in the ceiling.

 

“Careful Son of Mine,” the Father cautioned from behind the Son. “It’s all so that you may live forever.”

 

The Son’s eyes widened and he raised his own gun at Martha and laughed, “Shoot you down!”

 

Martha swallowed but reminded herself that she wasn’t alone right now. Rose had moved to the side of the Family, standing in front of John with her own gun still on them.

 

Smirking, Martha raised her eyebrows and challenged, “Try it.” She glanced at Joan, “Can you avoid shooting your Mother?” She looked at Rose, “Of course Rose has been hurting aliens for years, she won’t miss you, not with that clear shot.” Martha narrowed her eyes and hissed, “So try it and we die together.”

 

The Son looked at her carefully and glanced at Rose out of the corner of his eye. Both women were still and firm, but Martha was more nervous than the other one. Looking back at her, he asked, “Would you really pull the trigger?” He watched Martha carefully as she blinked and licked her lips, “Looks too scared.”

 

“Scared and holding a gun.” Martha snapped back, “Good combination. Do you want to risk it?”

 

“We have everything to lose.” Rose declared, getting the Son’s attention, “So do you. Martha and I don’t belong here and we are prepared to do what we have to.”

 

Martha risked glancing over at Rose and John, swallowing hard as she looked at the few people still in the room.

 

“Rose,” Martha called to make the older woman glance her way, “Get everyone out of here.” She was aware of Rose’s eyes on her for a long moment, but she could see her nod.

 

“If you’re sure,” Rose agreed carefully, keeping the gun trained on the Family as she motioned for everyone to leave the room. Rose stepped back from the Family, taking John’s hand with her free one. “Do as she says everyone,” Rose ordered, “Get out and go to your homes.” As a few tried to stay and ask questions, Rose snapped, “They are mad. That is all you need to know.”

 

As everyone left the hall Rose, John and Timothy stopped by the door. “Martha what about you?” Timothy asked, beating Rose to the chase.

 

Martha swallowed but did not take her eyes off of the Son. “Rose has all the information she needs.” She took a deep breath and added, “I think she can handle it from here.” Rose swallowed and looked at her carefully before shaking her head.

 

“Timothy, John get ready to run.” Rose raised her gun again and added, “You too Martha.” Rose watched tensely as Martha shoved the Mother to the Son and back away with her gun still raised.

 

“Don’t try anything.” Martha snapped, “Or Sonny Boy gets it.”

 

“Brave this one,” the Son chuckled as the Family began to move forward toward her.

 

The Mother nodded and moved to the front of the Family and began talking, “I should have taken her form, so much spirit.”

 

Martha swallowed as she slowly backed toward Timothy, Rose and John in the doorway. From behind her, Rose asked, “What happened to Joan?”

 

The Mother smirked, “She is consumed. Her body is mine.”

 

Rose nodded sadly and moved her gun on the Mother and confirmed, “Then she is dead. Suppressed to death.”

 

Joan nodded and smiled, “Yes.”

 

Martha swallowed as she joined her allies at the door, but couldn’t think of how to escape. Rose suddenly turned and shot a scarecrow that was trying to ambush them. It fell to the floor with a howl as Rose spun and shot the Mother in the arm. The Mother fell back with a scream against her son.

 

“Run!” Rose yelled, grabbing John’s hand and dragging him away from them. Martha nodded and slammed the doors behind her, closing them in the room. Rose tightened her grip on John’s hand and shouted, “Run! Just keep running!”

 

The Family burst out of the hall and began firing after them as the Mother cradled her arm. “Oh this is super!” the Son cheered, “We’ve been in hiding too long! This is sport!”

 

The Mother glanced at him and hissed, “Don’t be too sure Son of Mine. The women are both out of time and prepared to fight.” She tightened her grip on her arm, “This body will wear out faster now.”

 

The Son didn’t react to that, but asked, “What do we know about them?”

 

The Mother and Father looked at each other and the Mother answered, “Martha came with the school teacher, but the other woman is new here. She only arrived ten days ago and is a mystery.”

 

………………….

 

Around him, the landscape was flying by. He’d never considered himself particularly athletic and yet he was running smoothly over the rough terrain. Confusion over the strange things he had just seen battled against his education and common sense in his mind. John Smith was not a man that liked being confused and suddenly stopped running, forcing Rose who was still grasping his hand to halt as well.

 

“What is happening?!” He all but yelled at her.

 

Rose looked at him sadly, looking torn and hurt at his tone. He instantly regretted the harshness of his tone, unable to shake his feelings for her even in the face of this madness she was a part of. Something must have given that away because Rose’s own expression softened and her grip on his hand tightened.

 

“John those people have been taken over by creatures called the Family,” Rose explained gently. “They are after you.”

 

“We must go the school-” John began to say, but Rose shook her head.

 

“If we do that the children will be caught in the crossfire,” Rose interjected quickly and sternly. She looked at Martha and announced, “The safest thing right now is to stay away from anyone else. The Family won’t waste time hurting others if they have a faster way to find you.”

 

“What if they do try something like that to force us out of hiding?” Martha questioned with a frown as she glanced back towards the village.

 

Timothy frowned and stood next to Mister Smith as the girls spoke and declared, “We need the Doctor.”

 

Rose bit her lip and glanced at John who shook his head and huffed, “That’s just a story.”

 

“No Mister Smith, it’s not,” Martha insisted as she stepped towards him. “It’s real.” She gave him a sad smile and told him, “You aren’t a human. You are a man called the Doctor. A Time Lord. You came here to hide from the Family and made yourself human.”

 

“This is madness,” John declared with a shake of his head as he turned to Rose. “What is going on?”

 

 

Slowly, Rose stepped forward, slipping the gun into her sash so she could take both of John’s hands in her own. “John...” she paused trying to find the right words, “I know this seems insane and it is terrifying.” She smiled softly, “But right now I need you come with us. I need you to trust me and maybe we can stop this and make sense out of this chaos.” She implored him with her eyes as he stared at her. Martha watched on sadly while Timothy looked away in embarrassment. Stepping forward, Rose released one of his hands and set her hand against his cheek. “Please John,” she begged softly, “When I told you I loved you, I meant every word and I meant every kiss.” She brushed her lips over his softly as she whispered, “I’d never do anything to hurt you if I had a choice.”

 

“Then where should we go?” John asked weakly after a long moment of silence.

 

Rose looked over at Martha and asked, “Can you lead us to the TARDIS?”

 

………………………….

 

The Mother sniffed the air deeply and declared, “They are running, but away from the school and into the woods.” She looked over at her family and muttered, “Husband of Mine that is unexpected.”

 

“Indeed Wife of Mine,” the father agreed with a frown. “Soldiers search the woods for the teacher and the women,” he ordered sharply. “Bring them to us.” He looked at his wife and son, “Son of Mine lead the search. I will take your Mother to the ship and repair the damage to her form.” He took his wife’s arm and led her away while the Son looked down at his sister.

 

“Sister of Mine, you are young and innocent looking. Search the village for clues about the women and teacher.” Nodding, the Daughter went skipping off toward the village as the Son walked to the front of the scarecrows and yelled, “Find them!”

 

…………………………

 

Rose and Martha sighed in relief as they spotted the old stone barn just ahead of them. Every sound in the forest had been frightening and in the distance, Rose could hear echoing shouting. Glancing at each other, they both dashed in, leaving Timothy and John to follow. Stepping into the barn, Rose pulled out her key and unlocked the TARDIS. Martha began moving inside until Rose grabbed her arm and stopped her.

 

Swallowing, Rose forced a smile at Martha and told her, “You were great back there.”

 

Martha blinked at her, but then shrugged and said, “So were you.”

 

Rose nodded thoughtfully and sighed, watching the shadows of boys get closer. “It was easier for me than you Martha,” Rose sighed and added, “You should hate me, Martha. I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” Rose said softly releasing Martha’s arm.

 

Martha shook her head and looked away for a moment before she replied, “I wanted to at first, but,” she shrugged, “he loves you, and I can’t change that. He must see something wonderful in you because all this time he has just looked through me, remembering you. True, you’re the ghost that made me second best, but you’ve given up everything for him. You were ready to die for him and leave everyone behind.” Martha swallowed and took a deep breath. “I couldn’t do that, not even for him,” Martha admitted as she straightened her shoulders. “I’d regret it, regret not becoming a doctor, never seeing my Mum, Dad, Leo or Tish and I’d be angry with him.” She shook her head and chuckled, “I’ve never hated you, Rose, I wanted to and I’ve tried to because hating you would have made it easier. No matter what, I couldn’t hate you because I can’t blame him for wanting to be with the person he loves.” She shook her and blinked to hide some tears, “I just wish it was me.”

 

 

Martha was surprised when Rose hugged her tightly, but couldn’t help but return the embrace. A moment later, she let herself start crying and let out the months of hurt and disappointment. She only cried for a moment until John stepped into the barn and gaped at the TARDIS.

 

Glancing at him, Rose let go of Martha and whispered to her, “Martha Jones, you are second best to no one and especially not me. You are stunning all by yourself.”

 

Turning to John, Rose placed a hand on the TARDIS door as Martha disappeared inside. Holding out her other hand to John, she softly said, “Come into your magic carpet, John.”


	19. Choice

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink  
By Lumendea  
Chapter Nineteen: Choice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story  
  
……………………  
  
Everyone was still as John stepped into the dark TARDIS. In the low emergency lights, his face was a blend of shadows and shock. Timothy stood with Martha by the controls and carefully looked at every detail. John was aware of Rose and Martha watching him closely as he grasped the rail and looked around.   
  
Against his own will he whispered, “It is bigger on the inside.”   
  
The memories of his dreams made him swallow and blink. Closing his eyes, he shook his head and stepped back outside. Exhaling, he stepped back from the TARDIS and touched the outer walls. He barely noticed Rose step outside with him and he ignored her calling his name. Running a hand over the blue painted wood, he shook his head.   
  
“It’s not possible,” John muttered to himself. “This is against the laws of the natural world.”   
  
“Actually it isn’t,” Rose informed him with a rather strained chuckle drawing his attention back to her. “I’m nowhere near as smart as the Doctor, but I did go to university for physics.”   
  
John blinked at her and before he could stop himself he said, “You’re a woman.”   
  
He flinched at his words, but Rose merely raised an eyebrow at his words. There wasn’t any anger in her gaze, but far worse a hint of disappointment that he hated. Under the circumstances John felt he should be angry with her and yet he couldn’t muster any rage towards Rose. A gut instinct made him just want to pull her close and hold onto her.  
  
“The stories in your journal about me John, they’re true,” Rose told him gently. “I was born in 1986 and I travelled with the Doctor for two years.” John shook his head and stepped back, leaning against one of the stone walls. To his relief, Rose was silent, giving him a moment. “I wasn’t there,” Rose said softly making John look up at her. “We were separated a while back, five years to me.” John watched her close the TARDIS door and lean against it weakly as she spoke, “I have no idea what has been happening to him or how I even got here. Maybe if I had been there, things would have worked out differently.”   
  
Before he thought about it, John took her hand to comfort her. He swallowed when Rose looked up at him and tightened his grip on her hand. Watching her glance away from him nervously proved too much for him, he leaned in and kissed her. Trying to calm down and hold onto reality as he grasped her to him and deepened the kiss. Slowly Rose pulled away from him but remained in his arms.  
  
“So this Doctor,” John paused trying to find the right words, “Did I get it right in the journal?”   
  
To his relief, Rose smiled and nodded, “Yes John,” she told him softly. “You wrote it all down right.”   
  
Shaking his head, John forced himself to let go of Rose and stepped away from her and the TARDIS. He had to look away from her as he tried to gather his thoughts. His emotions were a churning storm inside of him and he didn’t even know where to start sorting them out.  
   
“No Rose,” he swallowed and glared at the ship behind her. “That’s just a story.” He took a deep breath and shook his head and insisted, “Those are just words on paper Rose.” Breathing deeply, he tried to calm down and hold back the tears in his eyes, “I’m John Smith. That’s all I want to be,” he shook his head and stared at her, imploring her with his eyes to understand. “I want to be John Smith, his life, his job,” John swallowed, “And his love.”   
  
Rose bit her lip and sobbed, covering her face at his words. John pulled her against him and held her as they both shook with silent sobs.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Rose whispered to him, “You’re a good man and I love you.” She raised her eyes to look at him and whispered, “I’m so sorry.”   
  
He was holding her so tightly it hurt, but Rose let him kiss her again and put her arms around him, wishing she hadn’t complicated things so much.  
  
……………………  
  
Martha watched Timothy carefully touch the controls and the centre column. She felt lost as Professor Smith rushed out of the TARDIS and was grateful when Rose went after him. After everything that had happened she had no idea of how to approach this.  
  
“I’ve seen it,” Timothy told her softly breaking the silence. “This ship in his mind.” He pulled his hands back and folded them behind his back, looking around the dark room with an examining glance. “It was lighter though.”   
  
Chuckling, Martha sat down and nodded, “The TARDIS is on emergency power to hide it.” She watched him walk around the controls and added, “You don’t seem surprised Timothy.”   
  
The boy shrugged and glanced at her before swallowing, “I’ve seen so many of his memories Martha,” Timothy touched the controls again gently and explained, “Part of me already knows all this.” He smiled softly at her, “Being inside the TARDIS just puts it all into place.” Looking toward the door Timothy frowned, “I’m worried about Mister Smith and Rose.”   
  
Nodding, Martha sat down in the chair and sighed, “Yeah Tim, me too.” Martha shook her head and stood, “We don’t have time for this. Rose needs to open that bloody watch,”  
  
Rose jumped away from John as Martha and Timothy stepped out from the TARDIS. Timothy gave her an apologetic look, but Martha looked troubled. Holding back a sigh, Rose braced herself for what she knew was coming.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Martha apologised as she looked at John with a guilty expression. “But we don’t have time for this.” Rose looked at the floor and swallowed as Martha stepped forward, “Rose give me the watch.”  
  
Looking up at Martha, Rose said, “It has to be his decision.”   
  
To Rose’s relief, Martha nodded to her in understanding but held out her hand. Nodding, Rose pulled out the watch and set it in Martha’s hand. Holding out her hand, Martha turned to John and stepped up to him. The dim light from the outside moon came through a low window and lit the watch up, making it shine.  
  
“Hold it,” Martha told John softly and imploringly.   
  
John stared at it, but shook his head and hissed, “I won’t.” He didn’t raise his eyes from the watch as Martha begged him to hold it.   
  
Timothy stepped up next to her and took the watch, holding it out to John in her place, “Sir it wants to be held.”   
  
John glared at him, his anger rising through him like a building storm. “You took it, boy,” he hissed, “You can keep it.”   
  
Pausing, Timothy considered his next words but did not flinch back. Stepping forward, Timothy said, “The Doctor called to me for help and I answered. I took the watch to Rose,” Timothy glanced at her for a moment before looking back at John. “The Doctor frightened me at first,” Timothy admitted. “He is raw knowledge and power with abilities so beyond me. He is life and death, fire and ice, the earth and the storm all together in a force that creates and destroys.”   
  
Swallowing, John clenched his fists, “Stop it!”   
  
Timothy shook his head and kept talking, “He’s the storm that makes the way for new life, he burns at the source of time and space and the universe.” Timothy smiled and looked at John firmly, “And he loves Rose Tyler, just like you.”   
  
Blinking at the boy in surprise, John swallowed as Timothy held the watch out to him. Suddenly, the ground shook violently, making Timothy and John grab onto the wall. Leaning against the window, John gasped as huge balls of fire hit the earth as far as he could see.  
  
“They’re destroying the village,” Rose announced behind him with horror in her voice.   
  
Turning around, John grabbed the watch from Timothy’s hand and walked to the TARDIS. Staring at the watch in his hand, he shook his head and pulled open the door of the TARDIS. Stepping inside the TARDIS, John listened to the whispers of the watch as he walked around the controls. He barely noticed Rose, Martha and Timothy walk inside the TARDIS, watching him.   
  
Timothy walked up the ramp, watching in fascination as he asked, “Can you hear it?”  
  
“Asleep,” John whispered, not looking up at them. He tenderly held the watch in his hands, unable to do anything but stare at it. The pull to it was terrifying now, the need to keep it, to hold it was blinding now that he knew what it was. “Waiting to awaken,” he whispered.   
  
“Why did he speak to me?”  
  
Something shifted in his mind, so quickly it felt like it never happened, but still, he heard his own voice answer, “Oh low-level telepathic field. You were born with it-” John forced it back with a shudder and gasped. Shaking his head, he held the watch back from himself and looked up at them across the controls, “Is that how he talks?”   
  
Rose leaned against the rails, clutching them in her hands and forcing herself to keep it together. She bit her lip and kept her eyes on John, things had been complicated by her being here and she owed it to John, the Doctor and Martha to keep herself from falling apart. In her chest, her heart was flipping over at the sound of the Doctor's voice and John’s fear. Part of her wanted to open the watch and get it over with, but she’d never forgive herself for that.  
  
Martha, on the other hand, stepped forward happily and cheered, “That’s him!” Swallowing, Martha calmed herself down and offered, “All you have to do is open it and he’s back.”  
  
John gritted his teeth and glared at her, “You knew this all along and yet you watched while Rose and I...”   
  
Martha stepped forward, placing her hands on the console jumping to her own defence, “I didn't know how to stop you. He gave me a list of things to watch out for, but that wasn't included.”   
  
Martha shook her head at him but John gaped at her, “Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?”   
  
Martha swallowed and implored him gently, “You’re in love with the same person.” She paused and wet her lips, “Without Rose... it wouldn’t have occurred to him, he’s been missing her the whole time I’ve known him.” Martha glanced at Rose quickly, “And I warned Rose about this, I told her it had to end like this. The Doctor said the Family has got a limited life span, that’s why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die,” she paused, “Like mayflies, he said.”  
  
   
“So your job was to execute me?” John demanded in horror.  
  
Martha felt her heart constrict in her chest, but forced herself on, knowing that Rose couldn’t answer these questions for John. Shaking her head, she cried out softly, “People are dying out there. They need him and I need him.” She glanced at him critically, “Cause you’ve got no idea what he’s like. I’ve only just met him and it wasn’t even that long ago.” Martha kept her eyes on John, not willing to look at Rose who was silently watching. “But even though I know he loves Rose and he doesn’t even look at me.”  
  
The TARDIS shook violently from the explosions outside of it. Rose grabbed Timothy’s arm to stop him from getting closer to John.   
  
“She needs to do this,” Rose told him softly, “I know what it’s like Timothy.” She paused and wet her lips, swallowing deeply, “She needs to finish.” Rose watched as Martha stared at John  
  
“But, I don’t care cause I love him to bits.” She closed her eyes and shook her head, “And I hope to God, he won’t remember me saying this”  
  
The crashes shook the TARDIS again and John backed away from Martha.   
  
“I can give them this,” John said as he held up the watch, desperately trying to hold himself together. The tightly wound knot in his chest was being pulled tighter and tighter. He glanced down at the watch as he continued, “They take the watch, leave Earth and I can stay as I am.”   
  
He saw anger flash on Martha’s face as she yelled, “You can’t do that!”   
  
Glaring at her, John yelled in return, “They want the Doctor, they can have him!”   
  
Martha shook her head and Rose moved around the console and took John’s hand, stopping him. John turned to look at her, noticing the tears in her eyes. She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. She brushed a tear from his cheek and cupped his face.  
  
“It won’t work John,” Rose told him gently. “If they consume a Time Lord, they’ll live forever. They will take over the universe, breeding and killing everything else all across the stars.” John didn’t dare take his eyes off of Rose, as she rubbed his cheek gently. Rose smiled softly at her before saying, “Martha, Timothy will you give us a moment.”  
  
Martha looked at them and slowly nodded, swallowing as she walked toward the door. Timothy glanced back at them one more time before he stepped out of the TARDIS with Martha. Looking out the window, Timothy sighed, “We’re running out of time.”


	20. Defining Life

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink  
By Lumendea  
Chapter Twenty: Defining Life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story  
  
…………………  
  
Keeping her head held high, Rose watched Martha and Timothy step outside. She took a deep breath and allowed herself a moment before she turned back to John. He had backed away from the controls, leaving the watch sitting next to a lever on the console. As the door of the TARDIS was closed, Rose watched John lose the control he had fighting to maintain. It was heartbreaking to see the stoic façade crack.   
  
Rose stepped up next to him and hugged him tightly as he cried into her hair. Closing her eyes, Rose tried to ignore the sounds coming into the TARDIS from the outside. Apparently, low power made the walls less soundproof. Each explosion and crash made her heart ache, but Rose kept herself from flinching. She stepped away from John slowly as he regained control and turned to look at the watch.  
  
Picking it up gently, Rose cupped the watch in her hand and stared at it and wet her lips, giving herself a moment to collect her emotions. Taking a deep breath, she turned to John and he slowly looked at her.   
  
“He sounds like a romantic prince this Doctor,” he said softly, never breaking eye contact with her. “Is that better?”   
  
Stepping closer, Rose shook her head and whispered, “No John, he’s not.” Rose sighed and bit her lip and sadly answered, “The Doctor is wonderful, but he’s dangerous too. Travelling with him I almost died so many times.”  
  
“But you thought it was worth it,” John said shaking his head and Rose nodded, holding back her tears.  
  
“It was John,” she answered honestly. “Did I- do I love the Doctor? Yes.” She raised her chin and firmly repeated, “Yes I still love him, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t love you. That’s what is making this whole thing so hard.”   
  
Placing the watch gently into his palm, Rose raised her eyes to his and whispered, “If I could spare you this, I would.”   
  
He kissed her suddenly, cutting off her next words by pulling her against him urgently. His hands gripped her arms only just a little too tightly, as is trying to reaffirm in both their minds that he was solid and real human being. Yet the sounds of the explosions outside were still rattling the TARDIS making sure that neither of them could lose themselves.  
  
“Is that a lie?” John choked out as Rose slid away from him a moment later, “Am I really just a story to you?”   
  
   
Shaking her head Rose stepped up in front of him, resting a hand on his cheek and reassured him, “Never.” Giving him a soft sad smile she whispered, “When I kissed you... it was for both of you, all of you the Doctor and John Smith, the Time Lord and the human.” John began to open his mouth slowly but Rose placed a finger on his lips, “I’ve seen him change.... seen you change before and the basics are still there. The bits and pieces that I really fell in love with.” Gripping his hand tightly in her own while brushing her fingers from his lips back over his cheeks she added, “And I love you, I love him no matter what form you take because in the end deep down I think that like this you’re what he wishes he could be.” She chuckled sadly, “And deep down, he’s what you wish you could be.” She forced a smile for John and kissed his hand, “That means I’ll never stop loving either of you.”  
  
……………………..  
  
Timothy flinched slightly at the sound of another explosion, looking out the window at the burning sky above the stone barn. His chest tightened at the sight and another image flashed through his mind. One of mud and explosions that made it almost impossible to breathe until it faded away.  
  
“The forest is going to catch fire soon,” he muttered to Martha behind him. “At least that will spare the village.”  
  
He heard Martha sigh and turned to see her lean against an old table in the barn. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” she groaned. “It would have been simple otherwise.”  
  
“You mean Rose?” Timothy asked, putting his hands behind his back as she nodded.  
  
“I’m not trying to be mean, but all this pain is because she fell in love with him as a human.”   
  
Timothy nodded thoughtfully, and then softly said, “I think you’re wrong.” He paused as Martha looked up at him, “The Doctor is lonely and Mister Smith is partially what the Doctor wishes he could be.” Timothy shrugged and told her, “I think he would have found love, even if Rose hadn’t been here.” He gave Martha a small smile, “We humans tend to reach out to find a place in the world. A human with no emotional attachments, no memories with feelings attached and no real place where he belonged would have done the same just to a more intense level”   
  
Martha smiled softly at him and shook her head, “You understand him better than I do.”   
  
Joining her by the TARDIS, Timothy softly admitted, “I know what it is like to be divided from others because you see the world differently than they do.”  
  
Timothy was aware of Martha’s heavy gaze on him but kept his back straight. The smell of the barn and the soft barely there thrum of the odd impossible machine behind him were reassuring him. As crazy as it sounded, Timothy felt like he was exactly where he needed to be.   
  
………………………  
   
Rose tightened her hand around John’s, feeling the watch between their hands and for a moment she smiled up at him. Suddenly, they both tensed as images flashed through their minds: a wedding, their wedding and the birth of a son. Rose smiled softly at John for a moment before frowning as her future; a possible future was laid out for her. The flashes of a life continued before her, but all were playing out in 1913 on.   
  
Suddenly, she pulled her hand away and stepped back, breaking the flow of images just as another child was born. Biting her lip, she shook her head and brushed a stray tear off of her cheek. She was aware of a gaping John staring at her with watery eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Rose whispered to him, looking up at him. “I can’t do that.”   
  
Blinking at her, John set the watch on the controls and took her hands. “Rose?” He brushed her loose hair from her face and asked, “What is it?”   
  
Leaning her head down, Rose shook her head sadly, “I know too much John to ever live a life with you.” Swallowing painfully, she looked up at him and gave a sob. “Next year in 1914 a war is going to break out.” She shook her head, “For years the entire world will be fighting and not the romantic notion of war. Blood, mud and trenches.” She grasped his hands tightly, “Forty million people are going to die John and I’d have to sit back and play housewife while it happened.” Rose kept talking through her tears, “I have to spend years pretending that I’m not as smart as I am, that I’m not trained in martial arts, that I didn’t go to university and that I don’t know what’s out there.”   
  
   
Stepping back, Rose shook her head, “And then when that son you just saw is all grown up, I know what’s waiting for him.” She sobbed and nearly choked, “World War Two breaks out in 1939, he’ll be old enough to fight and seventy-two million will die in that war.” She tightened her grip on his hands as she spoke in a frantic rush, “And I’ll have to let that happen even as it is the world I live in.” Shaking her head, she looked down and groaned, “I’d hate it and it would drive me mad.” Looking up at John tearfully she shook her head, “And I’d come to hate you for it. That’s not fair to either of us.”  
  
John gaped at her, watching the tears fall and knowing there was nothing he could do to make this right. Even the Doctor couldn’t fix this and he couldn’t solve this puzzle. She was too much for him and this time and now she was in pain because of that. Instead of speaking, he let her yell and cry and hold his hand.   
  
Silently, John held her hand and wished that there was a solution, but the crashes outside told him that there wasn’t. He pulled Rose into his arms and rocked her gently as she cried. Kissing her forehead softly, he looked over at the watch on the controls of this ship. The Doctor’s home.  
  
………………………..  
  
The Son growled as he adjusted the controls, “Does the Time Lord think we will stop?”   
  
The Father grumbled behind him, “We don’t even know where the Time Lord is Son of Mine. He is human but where is that knowledge, the essence. It cannot be contained in a human mind.”   
  
The Mother nodded beside him and frowned, “I should have brought that book that the librarian had, it might have told us something.”   
  
The Daughter smiled as she aimed another gun at the forest before looking at her parents and offering, “The teacher is with the women and they know, I’m sure they have told him by now.” She grinned and laughed, “Maybe the Time Lord will even come back.”  
  
“He’s happy as a human, “the Son said beside his sister. “In love with a human, he won’t turn back unless he has no choice.”   
  
“Then Brother of Mine, let’s give him no choice,” the Daughter declared with a wide smile as she reloaded her weapon.  
  
…………………  
  
Rose picked up the watch and looked up at the column. There was only a soft hum from the TARDIS rather than the warm song that she’d been so used to. She remembered back to her first months in Pete’s World, she’d had such trouble sleeping without the TARDIS.  
  
“Sad thing is I think I know why I’m here now,” Rose heard herself sigh as she leaned against the controls. “What I don’t understand is why I had to leave in the first place.” Rose turned the watch over in her hand and shook her head. Pausing she listened to another blast outside.   
  
John swallowed and joined her, standing right in front of her and asked, “Rose, what do you think I should do?”  
  
“It’s your choice, I’m sorry I have to ask this of you, but people are dying and as the Doctor you know how to stop them, it’s locked away in that mind of his.”   
  
John took the watch carefully, running his thumb over it. “You need him,” he commented looking back at her face.  
  
“I think I need you both.” She brushed a stray tear away and admitted, “Cause before this he couldn’t even tell me that he cared.... couldn’t say-”  
  
“I love you,” John declared urgently making Rose gape at him. She couldn’t manage to return the small sad smile he gave her. “I love you, Rose,” he repeated passionately. “So very much. Never forget or doubt that because I always will love you.”   
  
Biting her lip Rose looked down at the watch and took a step back still holding it out. “As I said John it’s your choice.”   
  
Leaning forward, John cupped her face and kissed her softly. After a moment of the softer kiss, he pulled her against him and deepened the kiss desperately. John held back his tears as he tried to lock all the emotion he could into this one moment with the woman he loved in his arms. Everything had happened so fast, he’d known her for such a short time and yet didn’t doubt his feelings at all.   
  
Perhaps she was right, maybe these feelings were something that truly connected him and that madman. John knew how much the mere memory of Rose vanishing from the dreams had hurt when she’d just been a character to him. All he could do was hope that the Doctor would be smarter this time around, that he’d be braver. John smiled against her lips when Rose wrapped her arms around him and he slid his hand into her hair. Holding her tightly, John took the watch and put his thumb on the clasp.


	21. Hero

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink  
by Lumendea  
Chapter Twenty-One: Hero  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story  
  
……………………  
  
The clasp opened easily enough and the energy rippled in the air unseen to Rose but felt to John even as he tried to ignore it. Despite the warmth of the woman in his arms his whole body suddenly felt cold like he’d been dropped in ice water. His created memories shifted and vanished as his real experiences melted into the Doctor’s mind and took over the surface memory. John’s thoughts and awareness blurred into the Doctor’s before the mind of the Time Lord overwhelmed the body and a second heart began to beat.  
  
The Doctor blinked in surprise as he felt the warm lips against his own and hair twisted in his fingers, but he did not pull away. A sense of dread overtook him as he tried to think of what to do, then the memories set in. The feelings and the presence he had felt when locked away in the watch rose like a storm in him. He breathed in through his nose the smell of Rose Tyler, all his senses sought to reaffirm that she was there with him. Not daring to open his eyes or let her go, the Doctor shoved his concerns to the back of his mind. He had come back with her in his arms.  
  
Rose felt the kiss change a moment later as his fingers twined more tightly in her hair and pulled her tighter against him. There was a clang on the floor as the watch fell from the Doctor’s hand just before that arm wrapped around her waist. Leaning into him, Rose relaxed and let him kiss her, currently lacking the mental focus to realise that John had opened the watch. Sliding her arm around his neck, Rose sighed against his lips and tilted her head at the pressure of his fingers at her temple.   
  
The Doctor let her pull away long enough to take a quick breath, but captured her lips again swiftly. He wasn’t ready to face reality outside of this moment yet and was not willing to let her go. The Doctor kept his hands from shaking as part of his mind focused firmly on kissing Rose and the other part of him was trying to make sense of how she was here and remind him of why he shouldn’t get involved with her.   
  
His brain was a mess as the last aspects of John were reabsorbed by his own mind and the memories of Rose and his human-self pushed forward. In the back of his mind, he could hear her telling him at Bad Wolf Bay that she loved him and her confessions to John. Only the increasing pressure of her hands on his arms snapped him out of his emotional mist. Finally, needing to breathe, Rose pulled away and took a deep breath before looking up. She froze as she looked at him and saw a spark of hesitation in his eyes, but understood that the Doctor was back.  
  
   
The Doctor stepped back from Rose and knelt down to pick up the watch, trying to avoid looking at her. Still the coward, every time. Looking at the watch in his hand for a moment, he turned it over before looking back at the stunned woman in front of him.  
  
“Doctor?” She whispered, taking a tiny step forward, fear and a million other emotions crossing her eyes. A crash outside caught his attention and a dark frown took over his features as he turned from her.  
  
“Wait here in the TARDIS,” the Doctor ordered as he pocketed the watch. “I’ll be back soon.”  
  
Stepping outside the TARDIS, the Doctor blinked as Martha stood up and looked at him hopefully. “Wait in the TARDIS Martha.”   
  
A smile spread over Martha’s face, only to be replaced by an embarrassed and worried look a moment later. Not waiting for her to say anything, the Doctor walked past her and Timothy and out the door of the barn. He barely resisted the urge to slam it behind him.  
  
……………………..  
  
Cautiously, Martha stepped into the TARDIS to find Rose missing from the control room. A sigh of relief escaped her before she had the chance to process it. She’d been expecting to find either an angry Rose Tyler or a crying Rose Tyler. Glancing at Timothy, she watched the boy sit down in the jump seat to wait.   
  
“I’ll be down the hall,” Martha told him quickly before dashing toward Rose’s room as dread and worry churned in her gut and she felt guilty for her earlier excitement at the Doctor’s return.  
  
The door was slightly open and Martha paused as she heard crying inside. She hesitated for a moment before she knocked on the door frame and called out for Rose. A moment later Rose opened the door the rest of the way, revealing that she had changed into jeans and a blue shirt.   
  
Giving her a soft smile, Martha reached out and squeezed her hand, “I’m sorry.” She found that she really meant it.  
  
Rose nodded and stepped aside to let Martha enter her bedroom, the low lights barely let them avoid the mess that Rose quickly started cleaning up. “I guess I’ve outgrown being messy,” Rose muttered as she folded up a few shirts on the bed. She noticed Martha sit down on the bed calmly, “No, I don’t want to talk about it. I told John that it would never work because let’s face it I could never live my life in this time period.”  
  
“You thought about it?” Martha asked gently.  
  
Rose sighed and drummed her fingers nervously, “It crossed my mind late in the game. I knew I had no future, but he’s the Doctor and that man has pretty much made my heart do flips since I met him.”  
  
“I know the feeling,” Martha said softly, “He’s cute.”   
  
A small smile crossed Rose’s face as she glanced at the picture on the table of her with the Doctor and Jack before he had regenerated. For a moment she was tempted to say nothing but decided against it. Martha really didn’t need to know just how stupid she was for him. Shaking her head, Rose put the clothes away with a sigh.   
  
“I just can’t help but think what now?” Rose admitted weakly. “I mean I don’t know how I even got here. I have no family, I’m legally dead and things with the Doctor are beyond weird right now.”  
  
Martha watched Rose move around the room in silence, the girl was working off her nervous energy by sorting through her closet right now. Finally, Martha couldn’t stand the stillness of the air and announced, “He missed you, Rose.”   
  
The older woman paused and then sighed, “I know, but I don’t know if I can go back to being his friend.” She rubbed her eyes, “The Doctor tends to just leave things where they fall and I’m worried he’s going to shove everything away and ignore it.” Rose laughed suddenly and shook her head, looking over at Martha and saying, “I guess I should just get a grip and see what happens right.”  
  
………………………  
  
   
The Son’s eyes were wide in madness and fury as he shouted, “Blast them into dust! Fuse the dust into glass and then shatter them all over again!”   
  
The Father laughed beside him for a moment before the entire Family caught a new scent in their ship. They turned as one to face the Doctor who stepped into the ship timidly. The Son watched with interest as the human creature stumbled and fell onto a series of switches and then turned to him and his family.   
  
The creature walked forward carefully and begged of them, “Just stop the bombardment and I’ll do anything you want. Just stop.”   
  
With a self-satisfied smirk, he replied, “Say please.” He watched the creature pant in fear before him as he did as he demanded.  
  
“Please,” John said clearly.  
  
Reaching to his side, he and his Mother shifted the guns to off. He heard his Mother take a deep smell, searching the scent.   
  
Tilting her head his Mother said, “Wait a moment.” She smirked at the creature and announced, “Still human.”  
  
The creature stuttered and shook his head, “I can’t protect them, I know that. Not for a moment.” He pulled out the watch and held it out for them to see, “This is how he did it. Took all the alien and put it in here.” He swallowed, “I’m innocent in all this! He made me John Smith.” The creature called John Smith fell to the side and hit a few more switches.  
  
The Mother sighed and rolled her eyes, glancing at her Family. Raising her chin, Joan shook her head, “He didn’t just make himself human, he made himself an idiot.”  
  
Her Son smiled and sneered, “Same thing isn’t it.”   
  
They watched the creature come closer and hold out the watch as it begged, “I don’t care about this Doctor so here take the watch. It’s what you need, take it and leave.”   
  
The Son stepped forward and took the watch from him, turning it over in awe. With a widening smile, he declared, “All that he is in this small device, hidden and locked away.” He smiled and sighed, “At last.” Grabbing the creature he shoved it back and hissed, “Don’t think that saved your life.” The creature fumbled back and landed on more levers, but the Son didn’t care as he lifted the watch. Smiling softly, the Son put his thumb on the clasp and spoke, “Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord.” The Son flipped the watch open and breathed deeply with his family, but nothing happened. The slow ticking of the watch mocked him for a moment and he hissed, “It’s empty!”   
  
The Family looked as one to the terrified creature who asked, “Where’s he gone?”  
  
Throwing the watch at him, the Son hissed, “You tell me.”  
  
   
The Doctor raised his arm to catch the watch, letting his face shift from fear to his usual confidence or at least his usual mask of confidence. The Son’s eyes widened and the Doctor felt a jolt of anger for Baines, the Headmaster and Joan, but especially the little girl. Standing, he toyed with the watch in his hand and shrugged.  
  
“Oh I think the explanation might be that you’ve been fooled by a minor olfactory misdirection, little bit ventriloquism of the nose,” the Doctor remarked casually. “It’s an elementary trick known across the galaxy, but it has got to be said,” the Doctor pulled on his glasses and leaned over to look at a gauge, “I don’t like the hydro-cenometer.” The Family turned to look at him, but he ignored them and pointed to the power lines. “It seems to be indicated that you’ve got energy feedback all the way through the retro stabilisers and back,” he tapped a large metal column, “into the primary heat converter.” He looked at the Family, noting their worried expressions with a dark satisfaction, but he kept up his performance. With a cringe, he said, “If there is one thing you shouldn’t have done, you shouldn’t have let me push all those buttons.” The Doctor turned as he shouted, “But,” he looked back at them, “I will give you one word of advice,” he let a rather nasty grin spread over his features and hissed, “Run!”  
  
The Son could barely believe it as the ship's alarms began sounding and the alarm lights lit the ship in an orange glow. He tensed and shouted to his family, “Get out! Get out!”   
  
Dashing for the door he could hear his Family charging along behind him. The Son scrambled up the stairs as fast as he could as the alarms raised in their pitch. Running out the door, he helped his sister out and joined his parents in running. The explosion was only seconds later, sending him flying forward. The Son cringed as he collided with the cold earth and the light of the burning ship behind him cast shadows into the dark night.  
  
Frowning, the Doctor watched the shaking Family try to raise themselves from the ground. His anger could not be held back any longer, the raw fury of the situation they had brought him into. His guilt for the people who died because he was there and the loss of his future as a human, the loss of the son and daughter he could now never have. The certainty that this situation had been hard on Martha and the bone-deep knowledge that it had hurt Rose.   
  
Running and hiding had been a hope to make sure everyone lived as they should. An attempt at recapturing that one day he’d had so long ago with Rose. It had been his attempt at being kind and they had turned it on him. Stepping forward, he glared down at them, making sure that they all could see in the firelight of their destroyed ship the cold and sharp fury in his eyes. He wanted them to see it because even he could think of nothing to yell that would show them his anger. The Oncoming Storm was awake.


	22. Fallout

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Two: Fallout

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Please remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

……………………

 

Swallowing, Rose stood up straight as the door of the TARDIS opened and the Family was marched into the control room by the Doctor. She almost flinched at the look on his face, she hadn’t seen him like this since before his regeneration, but a quick glance at Martha told her that she had. His eyes were dark and distant as he chained the Family to the rails of the TARDIS. She watched him as he twisted and tested the chains. A nervous knot formed in her throat as he turned to the controls without looking at her.

 

The Doctor stared at the controls even as he heard Rose move to stand next to him. The sound of her jeans moving and her shoes on the grate floor was an oddly comforting sound. Her scent was already sinking back into the TARDIS and he could see her in his mind’s eye. There was an itch through his whole body to reach out for her hand, but he contained it despite the ache that caused. He could hear her unsteady breathing and knew she’d been crying recently. Still, he didn’t look at her but started laying in a course, unwilling to show any kind of compassion in front of the Family.

 

Swallowing, he bundled away his questions and thoughts of Rose and shoved then into the back of his mind. Despite his intentions, his hand found Rose’s, betraying him to her as she moved his fingers just right to make their hands fit perfectly. The Doctor couldn’t find it in him to turn his anger on her. He had done that unfairly to her too many times already and he had hurt her too often in the course of his day to day life when all he really wanted . . . Before he could stop himself, he raised his eyes to hers, expecting her to flinch at the anger in them, even if it was not for her.

 

Instead to his awe, his Rose just smiled at him softly and sadly. “You don’t have to do this,” she whispered to him. “It’s over for them anyway. They lost their gamble and soon they’ll die.” The Doctor swallowed, she still knew him so well, even after being lost to him, she still knew him. “Mayflies, remember? That’s what you told Martha.”

 

Tightening his grip on her hand he lowered his head and groaned, “Rose they’ve killed people. They nearly destroyed that village just to come after me.”

 

“And revenge won’t change that Doctor, and you know that. We can’t save those people now, and we can’t bring them back,” Rose swallowed, “And hurting them won’t help you.” She tightened her grip on his hand and hesitated for a moment. “Remember Utah?” She asked softly like he could ever forget the rage that had taken hold of him that day.

 

The Doctor blinked at her in utter shock while Rose held his gaze for a long moment before resting her head on his shoulder and putting her other hand over the hand she held. For a second it was like she’d never left except now her presence was healing the wounds of the last few years rather than the Time War.

 

Swallowing the painful lump in his throat, the Doctor fought to reign in the emotions he’d kept locked away for years when she travelled with him. Now, they had grown and seemed to be proving themselves too large to shove back into that odd little corner he had set aside in his mind for his feelings for Rose Tyler. It could never end well, that had been shoved in his face, but even now her promise of forever still warmed him. Something had brought her back to him, the universe had decided to pay the debt it owed to him or he had just gotten lucky. With a small inaudible sigh, his fury began to recede and he closed his eyes for a moment to breathe.

 

Martha tore her eyes away from Rose and the Doctor instead looking at the Family who were chained together and saw a glint of hope in their eyes. She understood that she had seen the look on his face when they were brought in, such pure anger that it chilled her. Martha had seen it before, the dark glint hidden underneath surface facial expressions and emotions. That look had chilled her many times, even if she knew that the Doctor would never hurt her.

 

Shakespeare had been right when he said that the Doctor had old eyes and that he was a mystery even to her. Against the Daleks, those eyes had betrayed an almost broken man. Faced with Lazarus, the Doctor’s lost hopes and dreams could be seen in his eyes, deadened by time. Tonight, his eyes glowed with anger and fury overlaying confusion, a look which frightened even Martha and Timothy.

 

It was because of seeing that look that Martha and the Family were shocked when the Doctor changed the coordinates. Next to him, Rose smiled, although he had turned away from her and shifted his hand out of hers. His empty fingers tightened into a fist and Martha thought that she saw his hand shake. Turning to the Family, he calmly stared them down. His eyes were not soft and pitiful but resigned and accepting. The TARDIS materialised smoothly and the Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS quickly and pulled the Family out of view by their long chain.

 

After a moment, Rose closed the door of the TARDIS to let the Doctor handle the Family privately. Rose sighed and let her forehead rest against the doors of the TARDIS as she took a deep breath to calm down. Turning back to Martha and Timothy, Rose forced a small smile.

 

“Sorry you got pulled into this Timothy,” Rose said looking at the calm boy sitting on the jump seat. She relaxed when he gave her a soft smile

 

“I’m not Rose,” Timothy replied in a clear voice.

 

A real smile took over Rose’s face as she nodded and looked at Martha and asked, “Martha could you show Timothy a free room? I think we all could use some rest.”

 

Walking over to Rose, Martha took her hands and squeezed them. “It will be okay,” she promised softly. “Really.” Martha watched Rose blink away some tears and added, “Trust me, he’s not over you, Rose.”

 

She was surprised when Rose hugged her tightly and gasped out, “Thank you, Martha, thank you so much.”

 

As Rose pulled away, Martha raised an eyebrow, “For what?”

 

Rose grinned at her and shrugged, “Oh just being you.”

 

Smiling, Martha nodded and turned to Timothy, “Come on then, I think the room across the hall from me is a bedroom.”

 

……………………….

 

 

Son of the Family looked at the Doctor in confusion as they stepped out into a lush planet full of vegetation. The Son blinked in confusion even more as he looked up into the sky and gasped. The sky was filled with asteroids and tiny pieces of the planet. Behind them, the Doctor released the chains, letting the Family draw away from him.

 

“You have one month to live and so does this planet,” the Doctor announced in a completely cold voice. “The atmosphere is giving away, tearing it apart and also making it impossible to leave without a dematerialization circuit.”

 

Tilting his head, the Son watched the Doctor carefully, but the Time Lord kept his face cold and detached. “Why?” The Son questioned despite the warning voice at the back of his mind that sounded like his Mother. Giving him a hard look, the Doctor turned away without answering and began walking back to his TARDIS. Straightening up, the Son yelled, “So are you, Doctor?” He watched in slight satisfaction as his enemy turned back to them, but again the Doctor did not speak. Swallowing, the Son stepped forward and in front of his sister, “Are you better, richer or wiser, Doctor?” he glared at the Time Lord. “Is that why you’re pretending to show us mercy.”

 

“Trust me,” the Doctor hissed, “Compared to what I had planned for you, compared to what I would have done to you, this is pure mercy.” The dark glint of anger that reappeared in his eyes made the Family step back, “You still get to live, not the eternity you wanted, but it is better than what you gave those humans on Earth.”

 

Turning away, the Doctor began the walk back to the TARDIS, listening for any sound of the Family attacking from behind. His anger was not released in this punishment, not even close, but even locking them all away and apart from the people they loved would not have done that. He wasn’t sure if was relieved or disappointed when the Family stayed away from him. Had they attacked again would have given him an excuse. No second chances. He wasn’t that sort of man, never in this body.

 

Stopping just short of the TARDIS, he took a shaky breath and listened to the Family walking away in the opposite direction, lest he change his mind. Swallowing, he poured over every memory of John Smith who had been returned to being nothing more than a tiny dream in the back of his mind. A life that he could control and protect, not like this life that made him constantly chose who lived and who died. Taking another shaky breath, the Doctor tightened his fist to keep from crying. He didn’t know what to do; the human memories were more happiness than he had felt in a long long time. In the years since he had lost Rose. No even longer than that if he was honest, there’d been no fears of losing her to time or monsters in John Smith’s mind. Digging into his pocket, his human clothing pocket, he brushed his fingers against the watch and the small box in there.

 

Sighing, he pulled them both out and stared at them, long and hard. The watch was silent now, just a watch and a symbol of what could have been. Of course, now as a Time Lord, he knew that Rose did not have it in her to calmly live the life the time would have demanded of her. Even in John’s brief courtship of her, he had discovered that she was most unusual.

 

Those thoughts brought him to the small box that John had been keeping with him. As a human, it appeared he was overly romantic, another part of a foolish and hidden dream. Snapping open the box, the Doctor looked at the delicate sapphire ring that Rose had sold when she first arrived in 1913. He smiled at it, despite himself, it suited her. Shaking his head, he closed the box but did not put it back into his pocket. Instead, he shoved the watch into his pocket and opened the door of the TARDIS. He smiled slightly as the TARDIS hummed gently, her lights shining brightly and the soft glow of the column lighting up Rose’s face as she stepped into his view.

 

“They’ll be able to live out their last month of life here,” he said quickly and nervously. “The planet is breaking apart around them so they can’t hurt anyone else.” He saw Rose nod, nervously and quickly set the box with the ring down on the controls. “This is yours,” he said quickly, pulling at the bow tie. “I need to change.”

 

 

Rose watched him almost run from the control room and took a deep breath to steady herself. Grabbing the box, Rose let herself fall back into the jump seat and put her feet up on the console. The familiar position helped soothe her, but it wasn’t enough. Her breathing became deeper as a few tears escaped her eyes and she bit her lip, trying to stop the tears. He had run from it, she had figured he would, but that hadn’t kept her from hoping that maybe he would take this second chance. Her travels had shown her that second chances were rare.

 

Sighing, Rose forced herself back under control. She was too grown up to fall apart like this. Looking down at the box, she blinked at it in curiosity before opening it. Inside was the ring she had sold to the local jeweller when she first arrived. Smiling softly and sadly, realising that John must have bought it and she slid it back onto her hand. Holding her hand out, she smiled a bit at the sight of it on her hand again with the ruby ring. Without her purse, these were the only reminders she had of the other universe. Pulling her knees to her chest, Rose sighed and hid her face in her knees as she lost the fight not to cry.

 

The Doctor watched Rose from the doorway, guilt taking over him as he found he couldn’t move. Logic versus feelings, reason versus emotion and wisdom versus passion were all at war in his mind. It was a familiar battle, one he’d usually lost as a child on Gallifrey. One more reason to run away from there. There’d been so many back then. And more there were more reasons to run from her.

 

He swallowed painfully, as memories slipped through his mind’s eye and took over it. As a Time Lord, his memory was far beyond that of a human. He could remember everything about the first time he had grabbed Rose’s hand, the feel of it, the smell of the basement, the dripping of the water. His lips burned as he remembered the kiss when he took the Time Vortex from her, the memory of being caught between life and death. A kiss stolen by a coward yet given out of love, it had meant everything.

 

Swallowing again, a more recent memory came forth. His mind could recall every tiny detail of his kiss with Rose only hours before, the texture of her hair, the feel of her lips and breath, the feel of her fingers at his neck and . . . The Doctor shook his head, trying to reclaim his sanity, but it wasn’t coming back. His feet acted before his mind and he walked into the console room. He cringed as he saw Rose wipe away the traces of her tears with her back turned to him before standing and forcing a smile.

 

“Rose . . . ” he started, “I’m-”

 

Rose held up her hand to stop him and gave him a kind understanding smile. “It’s okay Doctor,” assured said as she straightened up like he was the one that needed comforting. “We don’t have to go over this.”

 

The Doctor blinked at her in confusion, “Don’t you want-”

 

He gaped as she shook her head firmly and gave him a serious look. “I don’t want you to do something you don’t really want or mean just because you think it is what I want,” Rose told him gently though her smile was strained. “That’s not fair.”

 

She was giving him an escape route. He’d run and yet she was giving him an escape route. The Doctor nodded in understanding, remembering Rose’s words to John that she could come to hate him if she had to live a lie with him. She’d changed, not a lot, but definitely, some since he’d last seen her. A tiny push in his mind, just a spark at the back of it brought the Son’s question back to him. He paused and considered if he had gained anything from being human, a small smile took over his face.

 

Rose nervously glanced at him, but he just stared at her. Closing her hands into fists nervously, she waited for another moment, but he was lost in his mind somewhere. Tapping her fingers on the controls, Rose took a page out of his book and talked, “Doctor, I’m not sure how it happened, but I was thrown back 99 years.” Rose shrugged uneasily, “I was in the park not far from Torchwood on lunch break and then I was in Mister Clarke’s field.”

 

Rose opened her mouth, trying to think of something else to say, but she was cut off a moment later by the Doctor moving over next to her. She just had time to look at him in confusion before he cupped her cheek and leaned down to press his lips against hers. Gasping in surprise, Rose’s eyes widened, but he just pulled her tighter to him and smiled against her lips. Shaking off her shock in favour of more important things, Rose threw her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to deepen the kiss. Her eyes slid closed and her knees trembled with relief.

 

He tasted a bit different than John had, not good different or bad different, but just more. His hand on her cheek slipped back into her hair and gently tilted her head as his lips moved more forcefully against her. Moaning, Rose pressed herself impossibly tighter against him and the Doctor slipped his tongue into her mouth. She didn’t know how long their tongues danced as she tried to commit the feel and taste to memory just in case he regained his sanity in the next moment. It wasn’t until Rose desperately needed to breathe that he released her.

 

 

Grinning at Rose, the Doctor let her take a step back and breathe deeply. She looked happy, but confused and still shaken by the events of the night. Maybe just snogging her out of the blue hadn’t been his best idea, but he’d been afraid of letting the coward talk him out of it.

 

Softening his expression, he reached out and pushed her hair behind an ear and softly questioned, “You alright Rose?”

 

“Yeah I guess,” she shook her head and breathed deeply, “I just don’t know what to think right now, I fall back in time and into my home universe and then all this happens and then you start snogging me . . . ” Trailing off, Rose shook her head even as a small smile grew on her face. She looked down at the ring he had just returned to her. “Mum and Dad gave me this.” The Doctor nodded uncomfortably at the question he knew was coming, “I can’t see them again can I?”

 

The Doctor shook his head and took her hand gently, “No, the only reason this happened is because you were thrown back to a point before the split in universal timelines. I still can’t go across to that universe and the variables in finding the right time stream are . . . ” he trailed off nervously.

 

“It’s alright, Mum will just think some alien showed up and I ran off with him.” Rose offered in a lighter tone.

 

“Would you have?” The Doctor asked, surprising Rose with the question.

 

Still, she smiled, letting her tongue slid out between her teeth and tilted her head before answering, “If it was the right alien.”

 

His gaze softened and he cupped her cheek making Rose inhale in surprise. “I can’t believe this is real,” he confessed softly. “Now it seems like a dream.”

 

Failing to hold back a tear even with her teasing and happy smile, Rose asked, “Dream about seeing me again often Doctor?”

 

He gave a strained laugh still staring at her before he murmured, “I’ve had more time than I like to think about to regret some things, Rose. It’s a painful way to live.” He paused rubbing his thumb across her cheek to collect the tear. “And I can’t live like that anymore. Being human did teach me a few things. One of them being that I should make sure that you know that I . . . ” The Doctor paused and swallowed, but Rose put a finger to his lips.

 

“I know Doctor,” she whispered, “I know, you don’t have to say it.”

 

Shaking his head at Rose, the Doctor pulled her to him and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her even tighter than before. Twisting his fingers in her hair, he held her tightly and deepened the kiss, lifting her off the ground a bit. Smiling against his lips, Rose clutched his shoulders tightly and was completely ready to die happy if the universe demanded it as payment.

 

“You don’t say it because you have to Rose,” the Doctor whispered into her hair as he released her lips and hugged her. “You say it because it is true and you can.” Putting her back on solid ground, he stepped back from her and swallowed, “As a human, it seems I’m more aware of how precious certain things are, you were right that he’s what part of me wishes I could be.” The Doctor paused and stared at her as she listened patiently, “Rose Tyler, I love you.”

 

Grinning, Rose let her tongue slid between her teeth, “Quite right too.” The Doctor blinked at her in shock and then frowned, which only made her smile more.

 

“That was rude,” he said grabbing her hand and pulling her back into his arms.

 

Laughing, Rose slid her arms around his neck, “When did you get the exclusive right to it Doctor,” she kissed him softly and then smiled. “And you know what else Doctor, I love you too.”

 

“Good cause you’re not going anywhere,” the Doctor declared firmly.

 

“Oh right I somehow get tossed back in time to a point where you’re human and there is a pub called Bad Wolf,” Rose countered with a raised eyebrow. “I think we can take that as a very intense sign that you’re not getting rid of me.”


	23. Welcome to Your Life

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Three: Welcome to Your Life

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

…………………………..

 

Rose woke slowly, her consciousness gradually returning out of a wonderful dream.  The soft thrum of the TARDIS around her was soothing her, and lulling her back into her pillows. She could sleep a little more, but then her eyes shot open a moment later at the feel of an arm around her waist and the soft breathing beside her.

 

Swallowing, Rose forced herself to relax as her mind caught up with her and reminded her of the previous sleep period.  With a soft smile, Rose turned just enough to look at the Doctor sleeping next to her in her bed.  It was all she could do to keep from grinning and cheering like a madwoman.  She fought to stay still so he would remain asleep and she could observe the rare calm look on his face.  Rose knew that he rarely slept, but right now he was completely out. Smiling, Rose snuggled closer to him and felt the arm around her tightened.  Letting her eyes close, Rose sigh happily and her relief and happiness let her fall right back to sleep.

 

A few hours later, the Doctor woke up and blinked around him in surprise.  His overactive mind quickly ran through everything that had happened and he swallowed.  He had done it, he had crossed the line he had sworn nine regenerations ago to never cross.  Still, he couldn’t quite help but smile as he looked at Rose asleep next to him.  The Doctor propped himself up on his arm and brushed some of her hair from her face as he studied her.  Her hair was a little longer and had faded to its natural shade which he found very attractive.  Rose had slimed down a bit in the five years her since he had seen her with more muscle on her frame.  Leaning down on an impulse, he brushed a kiss to her forehead and smoothed down her hair.  The Doctor regretted it a moment later when she eyes opened and she rolled over to smile up at him.

 

Rose caught the nervous look on his face and squeezed his hand. Smiling softly, she asked, “What are you thinking?”  Watching the emotions in his eyes, Rose was surprised when he chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure.”

 

Nodding, she kissed him softly and smiled before slipping out of her bed. Quickly, she pulled on fresh clothing, aware of the Doctor watching her. Taking a deep breath, Rose turned back at him and smiled, “So what is the plan?”

 

She couldn’t help but giggle at the surprised look on his face as he gaped at her, “What?”

 

Smiling, Rose sat back on the bed and tilted her hair, letting her tongue slip out between her teeth she replied,  “Well you are the designated driver.” Rose paused thoughtfully, “Although we should probably return Timothy to 1913 and get the modern photos that are there?  Those could cause problems.”

 

“Timothy’s on board?” The Doctor questioned with wide eyes and Rose smiled.

 

“Yes Doctor, I think he went to sleep in one of the rooms near the control room.”

 

 

Nodding, the Doctor climbed up and dressed quickly, still shooting glances at Rose. He had figured she want to talk or something this morning.  Wasn’t that how this was supposed to work?  He was pretty good at human interaction in this incarnation and that’s what he’d been expecting. But it seemed the opposite, she wanted to throw herself back into life.  That was fine with him of course, it was just surprising and unexpected, not what he thought humans did after …well the morning after.  The Doctor grinned as he caught Rose looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

She crossed her arms and smirked at him.  “Nice to know I can put you off guard.”  The Doctor blinked and Rose’s smile softened, “I know it is going to take time.  Things are different now and you and I just have to give ourselves time to figure this out.”  He nodded, surprised again by Rose, but he grinned and took the hand she offered a moment later.

 

“1913 you said.”

 

Rose nodded as they stepped into the hallway. “1913 Farringham, Earth.”

 

………………………

 

Timothy watched Martha with fascination as she went about making breakfast in the kitchen. Leaning forward on the table, he carefully watched the toaster with deep concentration and jumped slightly when the toast came up.  He failed to notice the amused look on Martha’s face as she watched him.  Timothy relaxed and took a drink of the juice in front of him, glancing about the various machines on the counter. Martha seemed comfortable with them so he imagined that they might be something from her own time.

 

Despite all the times he’d caught glimpses of the future and known things about people this was strange even for him.  As he eyed the blender with the visible blades, Timothy tried to mentally sort out the buttons on it.  After a moment he turned his eyes to Martha and watched her sigh.  

 

His gaze softened and he gently asked, “Are you alright Martha.”

 

Looking at Timothy, Martha nodded and set down a large plate of toast and eggs. “I’m fine Timothy,” she said cheerfully, but the boy frowned at her.

 

Shaking his head, Timothy said, “No something it bothering you.”  He shrugged and glanced down uneasily. “I can feel it. I don’t mean to intrude, but you are radiating worry and sadness and  . . . ” Timothy trailed off as Martha sat down and sighed. Martha shrugged and took a bite of toast and chewed on it thoughtfully. Watching her, Timothy nodded as he realized what was going through her mind, “You’re not staying are you?”

 

Pausing mid chew, Martha looked at Timothy and swallowed.  For a moment she debated even answering the young man.  It really wasn’t his business, but she couldn’t deny that there was a part of her that wanted to- needed to talk with someone about it.  Setting down the slice of toast, she sighed and looked away. They sat in silence for a long moment as Martha tried to organize her thoughts.

 

“Thing it Timothy, I love him but he loves Rose,” Martha forced out, feeling proud of herself for how calm and steady her voice was.  “I need to get over him before I try to keep traveling with him and I don’t think I can do that in the TARDIS.”  Leaning forward on her elbows, Martha picked at her eggs with her fork, “Besides, he and Rose need some time.”

 

Martha was grateful that Timothy didn’t say anything, but she was also grateful for his presence.  Taking a deep breath, Martha stood up and nodded to him before walking out of the kitchen. She felt a little lighter having articulated her thoughts.  It was all very true.  She needed to get out, she’d told a friend that once and a wise person was someone who could follow their own advice.

 

Rose gave Timothy a big smile as she walked into the kitchen and looked at the platter of eggs and toast.  Blinking at him, she opened her mouth to ask, but Timothy smiled and said, “Martha.”

 

Nodding, Rose grabbed a piece of toast from the main platter.  She went to the cabinets and pulled down another plate for herself and dished up some of the eggs from the waiting bowl.  Pouring some orange juice into a couple of glasses, she handed one to Timothy and took a seat.

 

“We’re heading back to 1913, Timothy,” Rose informed him calmly and watched as the boy paused and nodded.  Taking a bite of eggs, Rose watched him for a moment before asking, “Can I ask you favor?”  He nodded and she grinned, setting down her fork, “We left two photographs from 2006 in the library. Those pictures could cause trouble. Can you get them for us,” Rose gave an embarrassed shrug. “I don’t think it would be wise for the Doctor, Martha or me to show our faces there.”

 

Relief flooded Timothy, he would have a chance to return to the TARDIS at least once and he nodded to Rose.  Smiling, he took a bite of eggs and answered, “Of course Rose.”

 

Rose glanced down at Martha’s unfinished food and asked, “So where’s Martha?”

 

………………….

 

Grinning, the Doctor rubbed his fingers over the controls as he set in the time space coordinates for 1913.  There was an extra bounce in his step as he reached over to pull a lever down, he laughed as the TARDIS shifted and changed directions in the vortex.  He felt a bit guilty for feeling so at ease when the devastation they’d left in 1913 was waiting for them, but he couldn’t help it.  His heart suddenly felt too big for his chest and an old weight he’d been carrying had been shrugged off for better or for worse.

 

Stepping back, he nodded just happy that things were settling.  Rose was right and it would take time to fully adjust to their new relationship, but he couldn’t regret it.  He had lost her and he regretted so much in the moments since then that he had felt the loss of her. Humming a short little tune, he sat back in the jump seat and waited for the others to join him. 

 

A tentative knock on one of the coral struts made the Doctor frown and look up at Martha.  She was fully dressed for the day and standing straight and tall.  He started to grin at her, but the smile died as he noted the expression on her face.

 

“Martha?” Standing up, the Doctor looked at her for a moment and nodded.  “Okay,” he murmured, fighting to stay still.

 

She nodded to him, a sad smile on her face, but her eyes determined.  Swallowing she said, “I can’t Doctor.  Not right now, not with thing as they are for you and Rose.” She nodded mostly to herself and declared, “So after you drop off Timothy, please take me home.”

 

The Doctor nodded, guilt slipping into his mind.  He had hurt the girl in front of him, he hadn’t meant to, but he had.  That was always the worst.  But she’d done so much for him: saved his life and protected him even after all of that.  Even after all the times he’d purposefully used Rose’s name as a barrier between them.

 

Forcing a small smile, he nodded then clearly and honestly told her, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Martha breathed, her smile becoming a touch more real even as her eyes darkened with sadness. “Right then,” she looked at the controls, “Are we there?”

 

Rubbing his neck, the Doctor pointed to a switch. “When everyone is ready.”

 

He watched her nod and swallow back her emotions as she turned to leave the room. Sighing, the Doctor tapped his fingers on the controls.  He understood of course, he had known for a long time about Martha’s feeling, but he had hoped that they would go away if he didn’t encourage them.  A soft hand sliding over his, made him smile and look up at Rose.  He hadn’t even heard her come in and briefly wondered if she had some sort of internal alarm for when he needed her.  The thought amused him and helped him perk up a bit.

 

“She asked to leave didn’t she.” It was a statement, not a question, but the Doctor nodded.  He was grateful when she slipped her fingers through his, “She’ll be a great doctor,” Rose observed with a wistful smile.

 

Grinning, the Doctor nodded in agreement and kissed Rose softly and quickly on the lips. “That I have no doubt of,” he agreed.

 

…………………..

 

 

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Timothy breathed in the country air of the village and looked in the distance at the school.  It looked the same and yet Timothy felt like it was utterly different.  Even this small glimpse of the larger universe had changed something in him. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, but he supposed that was how change worked.

 

Behind him, the others stepped out of the TARDIS and into the rain.  Rose shivered and pulled her coat around herself tighter while the Doctor stared out at the destroyed village.  Catching the look, Timothy gave the Doctor a respectful nod.

 

“I’ll be back with photographs soon,” Timothy informed the Doctor.  The Doctor nodded to him and Timothy turned to run back to the school.

 

“Nice boy,” Rose remarked softly next to the Doctor.

 

Martha nodded in agreement, “Yeah he is.” She glanced at the Doctor, “So he was born telepathic?”

 

The Doctor shook his head and glanced at the two curious women with a smile.  It was as good a distraction as any he supposed.  “Just a low level. He’s not a real telepath, he can only pick out low levels.” The Doctor brushed some of the water from his hair and nodded, “Still for a human, he is rather impressive.”

 

“I like him,” Rose declared, “He’s a good kid.” The Doctor blinked at her, not sure he understood her meaning.  Rose chuckled next to him and nodded before stepping back into the TARDIS along with Martha.

 

Blinking at her, the Doctor protested, “Where are you two going?”

 

“It’s raining and cold,” both replied at the same time before laughing.

 

Shaking his head the Doctor rolled his eyes, “Humans.”

 

Martha snorted behind him and glanced at Rose, “He’s one to talk.”

 

…………………

 

Returning the TARDIS, Timothy couldn’t help, but smile as he found the Doctor waiting for him.  The Time Lord was looking out towards the village sadly with his face slightly turned up towards the rain.  Yet Timothy felt only a hint of guilt and resonation from the Time Lord rather than a crippling sadness.  He knew the Doctor was sad, but the return of Rose was casting such light on him that he wasn’t losing himself in it.  Under other circumstances this might have frightened Timothy, but it made this strange alien just seem more… human.

 

“Where are the girls?” Timothy questioned, feeling a little odd referring to them as such.

 

The Doctor forced a smile for the boy and nodded to the TARDIS. “Hiding inside where it is warm.”

 

Nodding, Timothy held out an envelope for the Doctor. “I found both the pictures.” He shook his head and chuckled, “It is amazing.”

 

The Doctor smiled and put the envelope into his coat. Glancing back at the TARDIS, he smiled before looking to Timothy. Stepping toward the boy, the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck seeming to be thinking about something important. Timothy held his breath, a blend of hope and worry churning inside his chest.

 

“Want to come with us Timothy?” the Doctor asked.  “See the universe?”

 

Timothy looked back at the TARDIS and then his gaze shifted back to the Doctor. Swallowing, he asked, “Is it as dangerous as I saw?” The Doctor nodded and Timothy turned to look at the village behind him.  Turning back to the Doctor, the boy nodded, his face set and he answered, “Yes, Doctor. I’ll come with you.”

 

Smiling, the Doctor turned and unlocked the TARDIS down before stepping to the side to let Timothy step inside.  Grinning, he shut the door behind them and pulled off his soaked overcoat.

 

“Just toss your coat over the rail, Timothy. Everyone does,” the Doctor said with a grin, watching the lad with interest.  Oh this one had potential. Hitting a few buttons, the Doctor grinned as Rose and Martha entered the room.  Rose smiled at Timothy and nodded to him, leaning against a railing.

 

Turning to Timothy, she grinned, “Welcome back onto the TARDIS, Timothy.”

 

The Doctor nodded and laughed, “First stop, Earth 2007.”


	24. Finding Home

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink

By Lumendea

Chapter Twenty-Four: Finding Home

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

……………………….

 

Timothy enjoyed watching the subtle changes in the TARDIS as it took them to his planet’s future. Earlier he had been too focused on the Family to notice the subtle shift in colours and the heart like pumping of the central column or the soft spin around him. Smiling, he held onto one of the rails like Martha. It was more than a bit bumpy, but it was marvellous.

 

He turned his eyes to the smiling Rose and Doctor, despite the long separation and the changes they both had gone through they were shifting around the main controls in perfect synch. Rose pushed down all the buttons the Doctor pointed to with a smile and they both appeared to be trying not to laugh. Shifting his eyes from them, he looked over at Martha. She had a small sad smile on her face as she watched the Doctor and Rose. Timothy tore his eyes from her, knowing that she wanted to have her last moments on the TARDIS to herself. He felt an overwhelming wave of respect for her. Despite the horrible way so many of his peers had treated her, Martha Jones was a true British lady and she had his respect.

 

The TARDIS set down a moment later and the Doctor straightened up, turning to Martha. Nodding to the Doctor, Martha gave him a smile and let go of the railings. She noticed Rose bite her lip and glance at them quickly. She was surprised when Rose left the main control room and motioned for Timothy to join her.

 

Smiling, Martha looked back at the Doctor and gently said, “She’s good for you Doctor. Look after her.”

 

The Doctor nodded, “Martha you don’t have to-”

 

She lifted her hand to cut him off and gave him a small smile, “The thing is my friend Vicky lived with this bloke, student housing the five of them all packed in and this bloke was called Shaun.” The Doctor looked at her in confusion, but Martha made herself keep talking. Stepping forward a little more, she continued talking, “She loved him. She did, she completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him.”

 

Martha watched the Doctor shift and blink in confusion as he asked, “Is this going anywhere?”

 

“Yes!” Martha said quickly and he crossed his arms and looked down. Swallowing, Martha gave the Doctor a long look, “Cause he never looked at her twice.” She softened her face and tone, “I mean he liked her, but that was it.” Straightening up, Martha fought to keep her face as neutral as she could, but a bit of anger and hurt crept into it, “And she wasted years pining after him. Years of her life cause while he was around she never looked at anyone else.” Martha swallowed, slowly losing her calm, “And I told her, I said to her time and time again: get out.”

 

 

The Doctor nodded gently to her, his face understanding and accepting. The look of guilt in his eyes both made Martha feel a bit better and worse. But she reminded himself that he wasn’t alone now. He had Rose and Timothy. He was going to be just fine. Maybe in the future, she’d feel better about this.

 

Raising her chin, Martha took a breath and as calmly as she could manage said, “So this is me, getting out.” A smile returned to her face, “I gave Rose my number, once you get her a new phone you better come if I call cause I’m not having you disappear.” Turning, Martha walked down the ramp, stopping just short of the door. She looked back at him with a smile, “I’ll see you again Mister.” She was relieved when he smiled and savoured it for a moment before she stepped out into her apartment. Stepping away from the TARDIS, she turned and watched it in silence as it dematerialized.

 

Martha stared at the spot it had been for a long moment and sighed before looking around her flat. Her eyes flew to the calendar and she smiled, she could return to work and her exams in a week or two. Nodding, she relaxed and gathered up her laundry with a slightly sad expression. Swallowing, Martha shook herself out of her sorrow and reminded herself that this was what was best for her. The Doctor had Rose and he’d be fine so right now she had to take care of herself. Still, Martha smiled and hoped that she would see them again. Maybe in the future when the wounds had healed a bit more… no, she was already glad that she’d gone with the Doctor.

 

………………

 

Rose entered the console room quietly, watching as the Doctor finished the dematerialization. She took in his face carefully. There was some tension and the familiar guilt that appeared anytime he allowed himself to think on anything too deeply, but nothing that gave her a sense of foreboding. Rose relaxed slightly and exhaled, stepping further into the console room. The Doctor seemed to sense her watching as he looked up at her a moment later.

 

“Where’s Timothy?”

 

“In the wardrobe room,” Rose answered with a warm chuckle. “I didn’t think he’d blend in that well in a suit.” She stepped forward and offered him her hand.

 

The Doctor took Rose’s hand with a wide smile and some of the tension eased. “I do just fine!” he protested with a slight pout.

 

Rose giggled and shook her head, “Yours isn’t black with who knows how much starch.”

 

He laughed and Rose was aware of his slight nervousness until he asked, “Martha gave you her number?”

 

Nodding, Rose stepped up and took his hand, “Yeah, I couldn’t return the favour. All my stuff was left in the other universe, but she might need someone to talk to. I gave her Sarah Jane’s name too. Figured it couldn’t hurt either of them to have another friend.”

 

Rose watched him nod and turn to her, tightening his grip on her hand. She shifted their fingers and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb as the Doctor asked, “Are you really okay with this Rose? Is this what you want?”

 

“I’m not going to lie, Doctor. There are going to be rough days when I’ll miss my family,” she answered honestly. Rose leaned against him, sighing happily when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “But I made that choice a long time ago and I’m happiest right here,” Rose assured him with a happy sound escaping her.

 

The Doctor was very put out when Rose suddenly began to giggle against his shoulder, shaking in her mirth. Annoyed at the private joke, he let his arms fall away from her back. His mood was saved only by the blinding smile she gave him a moment later, just before she threw her arms around his neck, pulled him down and proceeded to snog him senseless.

 

Considering how much more active his brain was than a human, she did a remarkable job of achieving her goal as she bit his lower lip and licked it. This woman knew way too much about his oral fixation to have onboard safely, not that safety mattered much to him. He blinked at her dumbly when she released him. There was still a teasing smile on her face and she was glowing like the cat that got the cream.

 

Swallowing the Doctor crossed his arms and asked, “So what is the joke?”

 

Giving him a soft smile, Rose calmed herself down enough to answer, “When it became clear, what with Bad Wolf Bay and the Bad Wolf pub that this was planned, I was trying to figure out why I let myself get sucked into the other world.” Her smile faded a bit and she swallowed, “If it hadn’t happened I wouldn’t have finished school. My mum wouldn’t be happy with a new life and kid. I wouldn’t know that I can handle life without you Doctor, but I know that I don’t want to.” She paused and the smile reappeared on her face as she glanced down at the floor before looking back up at him. Taking a deep breath she finished her thought, “If it hadn’t happened you and I might have gone on for years and years without being honest with each other and then we only would have regretted it. Now we’ve said it and you’re not getting rid of me by order of the Bad Wolf herself.”

 

The Doctor was aware of her waiting for him to say something but his own words failed him as he stared at her in utter shock. In his mind’s eye, he saw the Bad Wolf all over again, her signs and her need to protect him. He was overwhelmed by the emotions that he usually kept such a tight grip on, now running rampant through him. Millions of tiny thoughts rushed through his mind, trying to find their proper place, but he couldn’t bring order. Focusing back on Rose, he tried to speak but again failed to find the right words to explain this to her.

 

The Doctor smiled and brushed his fingers over her face before whispering, “I love you, love you, love you! If you were to cast me off now - but you will not - you would never be rid of me. No one should come between us. I would pursue you to the death.”

 

Not waiting for a reply, the Doctor kissed Rose again and pulled her tight against him least she leave him. He decided then and there that for the time the universe would let him have Rose, he would do his best to make sure that she knew how much she meant. If it was months or years, how he wished for years, he would never let her doubt.

 

Rose smiled against his lips and sighed happily as they parted, a smirk appearing on her lips and she fought back a grin. Fingering the Doctor’s tie, Rose leaned up to his ear and whispered, “Nice try Doctor. _The Mystery of Edwin Drood_ by Charles Dickens, fitting for us.” Rose grinned at the surprise which crossed his face, “It was our second date after all Christmas Eve 1869, Cardiff.”

 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, the Doctor grinned at her happily, “Not a bad life.”

 

Smiling, Rose brushed her lips against his softly, “Better with two.”


	25. Six Months Later

Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink  
By Lumendea  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Six Months Later  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story  
  
………………………  
  
The Doctor turned and gave his hand to Rose as they stepped out of the taxi. Even after six months of having her back, he still felt the need to reassure himself that she was still there. He knew that his tendency towards clingy annoyed her sometimes, but she seemed to understand. Acceptance and support were something that Rose had always provided him with and he often wondered just how he’d managed not to get himself killed without her. Though thinking about there had been a lot of close calls when Martha had travelled with him. That didn’t bear much thinking about.  
  
Yet just how she’d returned to him remained a mystery. Rose hadn’t been able to give him any information that explained her travel through time. He had a few theories, but all of them seemed too violent for the instant trip that Rose recalled. A time storm seemed most likely given, but Rose hadn’t seen anything remotely like that. Those were rather nasty and a person was certainly aware of them.   
  
Still, whenever he thought about it, he had the nagging feeling there was a possibility he had forgotten or overlooked. Course, given that it was all arranged by Bad Wolf, he supposed it didn’t really have to make sense. Deep down he still wondered why a Time Goddess had chosen their lives to take such a path, but Rose’s words about him always trying to keep her at arm's length certainly ran true. He’d had a list in his head for a very long time to remind him of why it was all so dangerous.  
  
Still, it didn’t really matter. Not really, Rose was here with him and had been travelling with him for the last six months, well him and Timothy. Together they had seen the English revolution of 2056, the 3014 Olympics, the planet Comesian and... oh there was too much to name. All brilliant and gorgeous with occasional bits of trouble. Rose laughed and kept tight hold of his hand and Timothy proved himself even more clever than his human form had ever imagined, and infinitely more adaptable.   
  
Snapping back to the present, the Doctor quickly looked about for any sign of the Varginans. Their migration should be starting any moment. Timothy handed Rose the quiver and swung his own bow over his shoulder. The Doctor nodded to them as the cab pulled away, but stopped when he heard a voice calling to him from behind. He spun to see an attractive brown-haired girl rushing toward him. Her eyes were wide with excitement and recognition.   
  
Having no memory of her, he quickly said, “Hello! Sorry, bit of a rush, there's a sort of thing happening, fairly important we stop it.”   
  
The young woman stared at him in a mixture of shock, relief and awe as she breathed, “My God, it's you, it really is you.” She was a little surprised when he looked at her carefully, clearly confused. Then she murmured, “Oh, you don't remember me, do you?”   
  
“We don't have time for this. Migration's started,” Rose told him urgently as she shifted nervously beside Timothy.   
  
The young woman looked over at his companions with looks of recognition. Feeling both the pressure of the migration and some concern for the girl the Doctor quickly assured her, “Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in order. Gets confusing, especially at weddings, I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own.”   
  
Then her mouth went a bit slack for the briefest moment and then she smiled brilliantly in realisation. “Oh, my God! Of course, you're a time traveller,” she gasped. “It hasn't happened yet! None of it, it's still in your future!”  
  
   
Now very interested in the young woman the Doctor looked at her seriously and asked, “What hasn't happened?”   
  
Next, to him, he heard Timothy say, “Doctor! Twenty minutes to red hatching!” He nodded quickly to the boy and Rose before turning back to the girl.   
  
“It was me,” the young woman half groaned as she shook her head in amazement. “Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me!” He glanced down at the purple folder in the girl’s hands before looking back up at her.  
  
“Got what?” This girl clearly knew him and needed to inform him of something, unfortunately, he was on a tight schedule. Couldn’t expect Rose and Timothy to stop the hatching by themselves. Granted, Timothy was a good shot, but Rose was rubbish with a bow.  
  
The girl in front of him took a deep breath to gather herself and then started to explain, “Okay. Listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969.” He nodded making an odd look, but there were worse years. Lots of years, in fact, like before humans sorted out basic plumbing. The girl held out the purple file for him to take with a smile. “Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it.”   
  
Down the walk, Rose shouted to him and he nodded, glancing over at her. Turning back to the girl, he tightened his grip on the folder. “Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash . . . things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard.”   
  
The young woman nodded and smiled, “Okay. No worries, on you go.” He turned and began moving back to Rose and Timothy. “See you around, some day,” she called to him.   
  
Unable to resist, he turned back and asked, “What was your name?”   
  
“Sally Sparrow,” she replied with a large smile.   
  
He smiled at the girl, Sally and nodded, “Nice to meet you, Sally Sparrow.”  
   
A tall young man caught his attention as he came up the walk, staring at him in shock. The lad was looking at him absolutely dumbstruck and the Doctor was quite sure he was going to drop that milk he was carrying. He noticed Sally turn and look at the lad with a long gaze before taking his hand.   
  
The lad looked down at their hands as Sally turned back to him and said calmly, “Goodbye, Doctor.”   
  
He watched them return inside the shop, unable to stop a small smile. “Doctor!” He jumped at the combined voice of Rose and Timothy and turned quickly, running to join them.  
  
……………………  
  
Handing the Doctor a cuppa, Rose sat down on the sofa next to him as he opened the file he had gotten from the girl earlier. He’d been a bit distracted ever since he’d gotten it and she was more than a little curious. During the migration, he’d just shouted something about timelines when she’d asked if he’d know the young woman.  
  
Timothy took a sip of his own tea and watched with interest, leaning forward to better see. Around the soft hum of the TARDIS surrounded them as they all lounged comfortably in the library. The Doctor smiled at them as the file opened and he pulled the stack of images and papers. Tossing the empty file on the table, the Doctor began flipping through the papers and stopped on the transcript. Frowning, he read it quickly aware of Rose reading over his shoulder. She grumbled and leaned back, crossing her arms.   
  
The Doctor glanced up to see Timothy smile at her and ask, “What is it, Rose?”  
   
  
The Doctor found the spot on the transcript and smiled, “Says here Timothy that she’s going to be working in a shop again when the two of us get pulled back in time.”  
  
“Any mention of me?”   
  
The lad questioned and the Doctor paused, “Not that shows up on the transcript, but no worries. Even Rose only pops her head in the once.” She grinned at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing some of the pictures as the Doctor handed the transcript over to Timothy.  
  
Rose froze as she flipped to a new picture and saw the images of the weeping angels. “Doctor,” she said softly trying to gain his attention for his conversation with Timothy. He didn’t hear her and Rose felt like she couldn’t look away from the picture, “Doctor!”   
  
He jumped and asked, “What Rose?”   
  
She swallowed and forced herself to look up from the picture. These creatures that are going to send us back, what are they?” Rose asked him in as calm a voice as she could manage.   
  
The Doctor took the photo and grinned at it before frowning slightly in thought. “Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely,” he explained distastefully. “No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present, they consume the energy of all the days you might have had all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy.”   
  
He grabbed the transcript from Timothy and flipped through it with a grin that made Rose smile a bit, “Lonely assassins, they were called. No-one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can!” He waggled his eyebrows at Rose and flipped to his next line, “That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe.” He set the transcript down and grinned. “You know I think this is going to be fun.”  
  
Rose nodded and took the picture from the Doctor as he watched her, “This is it, Doctor.”  
  
“Pardon?” He asked, blinking at her.   
  
Smiling, she held up the picture for him and answered, “The day in the park, I had walked over to look at some new statues in the park. They were weeping angels, four of them.” She paused, grabbed the transcript and flipped it open to the last page. Reading something at the bottom she giggled and said, “I turned my back, I looked away and I blinked.”   
  
The Doctor looked at the picture and back to her with a grin, “Thank goodness you did Rose Tyler.” Even with Timothy in the room he couldn’t resist and leaned over to kiss Rose quickly. “Almost makes me like them.”  
  
“Me too,” Rose agreed with a soft expression as she laid her head on her shoulder. “They got me home.”


End file.
